Cambios
by Anna Russo
Summary: Hao ha vuelto y tiene un propósito en el cual ha involucrado a más personas de las que debían. Mientras tanto, algo raro le ocurre a Anna. Si lo lees. Esperate hasta lo inesperado. Capitulo 18 Up!
1. Normalidad

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Cambios.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Normalidad.**

Era un día tranquilo en la pensión de Funbari , todos sabemos perfectamente quien vive allí

o ¿ no?.

-¡Asakura!.- Una voz se oyó en todo Tokio. Un castaño muy agitado despertó de golpe.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde esta el incendio?!.- Se despertó Yoh sobresaltado.

Sí, esa era la vida normal en la pensión de Funbari, Anna mandando a un cansado Yoh a entrenar, y Manta ayudando en los quehaceres de la pensión.

- Oye Yoh ...…- Le llamó Oyamada Manta a Yoh, quien hizo caso omiso.

- Yeah oh c'mon baby please say me…- De la cabeza del enano, bajaron unas gotas de sudor y exasperación. Yoh Asakura se hallaba usando la escoba como micrófono.

- ¡Yoh!.- Suplicaba Manta en un vano intento de que le hiciese caso.

- C'mon baby kiss me , please don't broke my heart ..…- Yoh seguía sin prestar atención al Oyamada.

- ¡Yoh!.- tironeó esta vez de sus audífonos.

- Oh please tell me, Oh c'mon baby, I want to be you're boyfriend.- Seguía cantando a todo pulmón.

- ¡Yoh!.- Dijo lanzando su grito más potente.

- ¡¡Ah!! Manta me pegaste un susto. Dijo el Asakura quitándose de golpe los audífonos.

- Lo siento Yoh pero tenia que preguntarte que si ya le avisaste a Anna de....- Tragó saliva en cuanto vio a la mencionada.

- ¿De que? ¿Qué era tan importante que me tenias que decir, Yoh?.- Dijo Anna enfatizando en Yoh.

- Eh... yo, Annita… .- Yoh tragó grueso.- Invite a los chicos a quedarse todas las vacaciones de verano.- Dijo a toda prisa.

- Ah, ya veo. Muy bien pues....- Anna se dio la media vuelta y ocultó su rostro en las penumbras y fingiendo que lloraba comenzó su discurso.-Yoh.... ok… esta bien.. si quieres tus... amigos... pueden ....quedarse .... pero......- Dijo haciendo que el castaño se sensibilizara y le rogara que no llorase.

- Annita no llores, no quería hacerte llorar... por favor Annita, ¿Perdóname si?.- Dijo aproximándosele, sin saber que había caído en la trampa. Sin más a Anna con un destello rojo en sus ojos, se volteó para encararlo.

- ¿Me crees débil o que?.- Y sin esperar respuesta lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo mando volando hasta el centro comercial, donde cayó encima del cajero y luego volviéndose con furia hacia Manta le gritó de tal forma que si él pobre ya estaba asustado, ahora tendría todo el derecho a correr.- ¡Hey! tú enano cabezón, cuando llegue le dices que solo se quedaran sus amigos si pagan o asean la casa, ah y dile que le aumentare el triple de entrenamiento por invitar a esos idiotas sobre todo al hoto-hoto y por creerme débil, se le aumentara a sus pesas veinte kilos mas en cada muñeca y tobillos, por un mes.- Sin más que decir se marcho de allí dejando a un Manta temblando, que murmuró un débil.

- Sí, Anna.

Habían pasado 3 años desde aquel torneo de shamanes, a la pensión le iba mejor que nunca y el cuarto de Anna técnicamente parecía "normal" aunque en realidad era el mejor cuarto de todos, tenia todo aquello que toda chica quisiera tener. Se había aprovechado de las ganancias que surgían y podía darse cualquier lujo. Al día siguiente llegaron "la bola de idiotas". Como les denominaba Anna.

- Esto es el colmo solo son una bola de idiotas .... ¿Qué rayos hacen?.- Dijo entrando a la sala y observando como los chicos bailaban al ritmo de una pieza musical.

- Estábamos bailando Annita ¿No te unes?.- Pregunto Yoh inocentemente.

- No. Ahora dejen de bailar y pónganse a trabajar... ¡YA!.- La itako expresó su furia, y al instante todos dejaron de holgazanear y de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar.

En eso entraron las chicas. Jun había dejado crecer su cabello que ahora llegaba a la cintura. Pilika por su parte, tenia ahora el cabello corto en capas mientras que Tamao lo tenia a los hombros y se hacia dos colitas con flequillo. Por último, Anna. Cabe decir que esos años le favorecieron mucho, su cabello le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla.

- Señorita Anna tengo algo muy importante que decirle.- Empezó tímida la rosada, como siempre. Anna suspiró, ya se lo temía.

- Si, ¿Qué es?.- Dijo con total indiferencia.

- Me temo... yo... este... uh.. .- La Tamamura no sabía por donde iniciar.

"_Hay cosas que nunca cambian"_ Pensó Anna para sí.

- Habla que no tengo todo el tiempo.- Dijo impacientándose.

- El señor Yohmei y la señora Kino me pidieron que le diera esta carta y me dijeron que por esas razones, les anularan el compromiso.

- Ah… ya veo, ok... Tamao hazme un té enseguida y dile a Yoh que vaya por la comida y en cuanto llegue, por favor prepara algo decente, Jun, Pilika síganme.- Dijo encaminándolas a su habitación. Estaba confundida, triste, molesta, pero no quería saber que decía esa carta así que la guardo porque presentía que la necesitaría luego.

"_Realmente esperaba que no sucediera…"_ Pensó triste.

- Entren.- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Anna lamento lo del compromiso con Yoh. Dijo sincera la peli-azul.

- Esta bien no importa.- Dijo restándole importancia al asunto, odiaba que la vieran con lástima.- Escuchen tengo los boletos para irnos de viaje a el caribe así que no se molesten en desempacar, nos vamos las tres, todo esta pagado así que no se molesten en nada. Jun quiero pedirte que lleves a tu hermano, por si acaso.- Dijo observando a Jun, quien de inmediato dio su aprobación.

- Pero Anna, si dejo a mi hermano aquí, el muy holgazán no entrenará.- Se quejó la celeste.

- No se preocupen dejare unos espíritus a cargo y ellos me informaran acerca de todo lo que hagan aquellos inútiles.- Dijo Anna casi con sadismo.

- Perfecto entonces mañana iremos sin excusas.- Dijo la Usui muy feliz.

- Si tienes razón Pilika, Anna mañana nos vamos muy temprano, sin excusas.- Comentó la peliverde.

- No se preocupen, no pensaba poner excusas, empezaré a hacer el equipaje y pobre de la que les diga algo a los chicos, haré una carta a Yoh para que piense que nos fuimos con mi sensei Kino.- Dijo orgullosa Anna.

- Oye Anna pero ¿No crees que Yoh sospechará?.- Preguntó dudosa la Ainu.

- Él es muy tonto, así que no creo que le importe en lo mas mínimo, además convencí a sensei Kino que nos encubriera y aceptó.

- Anna pensaste en todo.- Dijo Jun satisfecha.

- Sí, ahora déjenme que debo empacar.- Y sin más las chicas le ayudaron a elegir que empacar.

Mientras los chicos trabajaban y comentaban que iban a hacer ese verano sin sospechar que las chicas ya tenían algo que hacer.

- Oye, Yoh ¿Qué haremos este verano?.- Preguntó Manta encerando el piso por centésima vez.

- Eh, supongo que lo que Anna diga..- Dijo con su típica risita, iba por la décimo novena lagartija.

- Jejeje.- Rió nervioso el enano.- Yoh te tiene controlado… .- Y siguió encerando el piso.

- Si.- Dijo Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos. Manta rió.

- Yoh… ¿Como van tú y Anna?.- Preguntó mirándolo pícaramente, haciendo que Yoh se ruborizara al instante.

- Yo… yo no he podido… hacer nada, además me parece que nuestro compromiso esta a prueba.- Dijo triste al recordar ello.

- ¿A prueba?.- Preguntó el Oyamada curioso.

- Mis abuelos decidieron ver que hacíamos si estaba a prueba nuestro compromiso, pero me da miedo acercarme a Anna.- Dijo algo avergonzado.

- Yoh ... pero si en verdad quieres a Anna tendrás que hacer algo.- Inquirió pensativo Manta.

- Jijijiji…sí Manta tienes razón.- Dijo Yoh volviendo al ejercicio impuesto por la itako.

Mientras este par platicaban, Anna había empezado a hacer la carta y se preparaba para dejar la pensión, quizás para siempre. Pues el compromiso es el único que había mantenido a Anna en aquel lugar. Jun le había ofrecido quedarse en un departamento, en el caribe y no era cualquier departamento ya que a los Tao les gusta llenarse de lujos. Sí, era un Penth-house, Anna estaba casi segura que a Yoh no le importaba su compromiso roto y mucho menos ella, por ello mismo no le había avisado a la sensei Kino que poco después de sus vacaciones ella tal vez no regresaría.

Sentía un puñal atravesado en su corazón, pero sabía que no debía mostrar sus sentimientos, por más dura que fuera su situación, por lo menos no frente a todos.

Al día siguiente las chicas se marcharon muy temprano , Anna había terminado su carta donde explicaba que se había ido con Kino y que regresaría dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente , ella sabia que aunque solo se hubiera llevado su ropa , era mentira su vuelta , Anna había puesto a los espíritus de la pensión a vigilar a Yoh para que su entrenamiento se cumpliera.

De igual forma había escrito una carta de despedida la cual había dejado encima de su futón probablemente sería leída una semana después de su "periodo vacacional" .

De cualquier forma las chicas habían planeado que Pilika y Jun regresaran e hicieran como si Anna estuviera perdida para ellas, de igual forma Jun le había comentado a Ren, pues también debía formar parte del plan por si se le ocurría visitar el departamento, de modo de que no dijera nada.

**Continuara.**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. ¿Inocencia o Ignorancia?

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Cambios.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**¿Inocencia o Ignorancia?**

Al día siguiente en la pensión de Funbari, cada quien se levantó a la hora que quiso, pues la "bruja", como le llamaba Horo-Horo no estaba, la primera en levantarse fue Tamao, quien empezó a cocinar tofu y sushi, ante este olor, el segundo en levantarse fue

Horo, seguido de Yoh y Ryu quienes desayunaron en calma.

- Tamao no has visto a ¿Anna?.- Preguntó Yoh viendo el reloj. Anna nunca se levantaba tan tarde. Ni Ren. Pilika y Jun también habían brillado por su ausencia.

- No, discúlpeme joven Yoh, pero me parece que la señorita Anna dejo una nota cerca del televisor, no me he fijado bien, supongo que ha salido muy temprano.- Dijo lavando trastes.

Yoh fue inmediatamente a donde estaba el televisor y ahí estaba una carta en la cual el sobre venía con letra manuscrita, pero aun así legible:

_**Yoh:**_

_**Tu abuela me pidió que fuera a Izumo no se exactamente la razón,**_

_**Pilika y Jun insistieron en venir;**_

_**Jun obligó a Ren a venir regresaremos en dos semanas,**_

_**no creas que por esa razón te has salvado del entrenamiento ,**_

_**Esta carta viene anexada a los itinerarios, cúmplanlos al pie de la letra,**_

_**Horo también tiene un itinerario, por parte de Pilika**_

_**si no los cumplen pagaran las consecuencias .**_

_**Anna.**_

_**Posdata: me enterare si no cumples con tu deber, ya sabes mis métodos .**_

Yoh rió nervioso pues sabía que Anna sería muy cruel si no se ponía a entrenar;

Mientras tanto, Anna iba en esos momentos volando con destino al Caribe, el clima era de lo mas favorecedor, en verdad daban ganas de estar allí, Ren, aunque su expresión mostrara otra cosa le gustaba ir rumbo a la playa, Jun y Pilika comentaban emocionadas lo que harían al llegar, se podría decir que hasta el piloto y el copiloto iban felices, todos.

Sí, todos, menos Anna.

Anna miraba con neutralidad a través de la ventana, cada segundo que ella vivía sin él, le costaba respirar, le costaba ser feliz, se sentía triste, como si este fuera el fin de su vida, Ren la vio de reojo, sabía que Anna estaba sufriendo, él se acercó ...

- Anna ...- Comenzó Ren

Anna lo miró

Ren no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decir cuanto lo sentía, además bien era sabido que la itako era muy orgullosa, por lo tanto si decía algo incorrecto lo mas probable es que se fuera y no supieran nada de ella, a Ren le dolía ver así a Anna, quería acercarse a ella, pero temía que lo que dijera fuese un error y por lo tanto un ataque al orgullo de la rubia.

- ¿Que quieres Tao?.- Dijo Anna tras ver que Ren no iba a ceder fácilmente.

- Este sándwich es muy rico.- Dijo dándole un sándwich.

- Gracias , pero no tengo apetito

- Tienes que comer, o si no desmejorará mucho tu aspecto.- Dijo él mirándola serio.

- ¿En todo caso eso a ti que te importa? .- Pregunto sin alterarse pero con una mirada fría.

- Me importa un rábano si eso quieres, pero no quiero verte así, y no seré partícipe de matarte de hambre solo por que Yoh… .-Dijo sin poder acabar la frase puesto que Anna le arrebató el sándwich y comenzó a comer.

- Ok ya entendí.- Dijo un tanto enfurruñada. Ren sonrió de forma sutil, el efecto de las palabras al mencionar a Yoh era inmediata, en esos momentos tuvo ganas de dar media vuelta al viaje, llegar a Funbari y darle una paliza a Yoh por haber hecho sufrir a Anna. Aunque ciertamente el no tenía la culpa y Ren lo sabía pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto coraje hacia él.

- Oye Tao tienes una bebida o ¿Qué?.- Dijo con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

- ¿Eh? Ara*… sí toma ... .- Dijo dándole un refresco de cola.

Al llegar al Caribe hacia un clima estupendo, no falta decir que Jun y Pilika quisieron ir inmediatamente a la playa, obligando así a Ren a ir con ellas .

- Vamos Anna, te divertirás mucho.- Proclamaba a los vientos la mayor de los Tao.

- No Jun, en verdad no tengo ánimos.- Dijo una Anna observando a Jun con cara de pocos amigos.

- Jun creo que es mejor que Anna descanse, tú sabes el viaje debió ser agotador, le pediré al servicio que te traiga un litro de helado..-Dijo Pilika diciendo esto ultimo dirigiéndose a la joven rubia quien se veía claramente que no había dormido nada, Ren le hecho una mirada preocupada, antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en Izumo, la abuela de Yoh, Kino hablaba con Yohmei de algo sumamente relevante de lo cual se enteraran ustedes muy pronto.

Y en Funbari, Yoh y Horo-Horo entrenaban duro, pues había muchos espíritus vigilando que cumplieran lo dicho por Anna .

- Me pregunto que estará haciendo Annita.- Dijo Sudando demasiado mientras subía y bajaba haciendo lagartijas en pleno sol.

- Ay Yoh como puedes pensar en esa bruja.- Dijo Horo llorando de dolor.

- Jijiji es que... ehm.- Yoh se sonrojo violentamente.

- Es el colmo contigo Yoh.- Dijo Manta.

Anna no dejaba de pensar en si Yoh la buscaría o simplemente no le importaría si ella se largaba o no, sus pensamientos eran confusos y por lo mismo el dolor de cabeza era bastante fuerte, así que decidió arreglarse y salir a caminar un rato, ver que había en la playa le haría, bien.

Así que torpemente se levantó y se puso un sombrero.

Anna agarro su cabello y cepillándolo con cuidado hizo una trenza la cual oculto bajo su sombrero, y poniéndose las gafas de sol salio a pasear, no era su estilo bien era sabido salir porque si. Pero en este caso este paseo era muy necesario, ya que le ayudaría a despejar su mente cosa que ella sabia hacer a la perfección, no obstante en esos momentos la cabeza de Anna estaba bloqueada por completo lo cual impedía hacer su entrenamiento claro y seguro.

Mientras tanto en el monte Osore esos momentos eran pura tragedia pues las sacerdotisas trataban de curar a los heridos , y sanarse ellas mismas, había como cerca de diez muertos entre ellos una de las sensei mas poderosas, a todos los habían quemado pero ese no era el problema del momento , si no que a todos se les había escrito con fuego claro esta un mensaje...

Sensei Kino llego rápidamente, y muy preocupada quiso echarles un vistazo a los cadáveres.

- Esperen , he encontrado algo.- Dijo Sensei Kino deteniéndose.

- Sensei debe venir a ver esto ... es importante.- Dijo una sacerdotisa.

- Bien entonces vamos a donde hay que ir.- Dijo molesta por ser interrumpida

Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar indicado por la aprendiz, habían juntado los cadáveres y los habían ordenado de tal forma que se leía un mensaje, tanto como terrorífico como sádico ...

**Continuara ...**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Advertencia

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Cambios.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Advertencia**

Hacia como dos semanas que Anna se había marchado , para ser exactos faltaban tres días para que volviera, quizás Yoh fuera una persona muy distraída , pero a pesar de ello amaba con todo su corazón a Anna o al menos eso era lo que el creía, por lo menos el Yoh de ahora veia tranquilamente el cielo, con su amigo el enano cabezón ... quiero decir Tanma ... ahh no perdón Manta cuando llegó una apresurada Tamao.

- Joven Yoh.- Dice sonrojandose al instante, Yoh solo la mira medio distraído.

- ¿Pasa algo Tamao?.- Dice mientras se ponía de pie. Manta por su parte solo veía como la serenidad parecía esfumarse deprisa. Tamao abrió un par de veces la boca antes de contestar.

- La señora Kino quiere que parta de inmediato al monte Osore, dice que es un asunto de suma importancia y que no se puede tomar a la ligera.- Lo miró preocupada. Yoh asintió y miró a Manta quien ya se levantaba.

- Bueno Manta… ¿Me acompañarás?.- Preguntó Yoh

- Claro que sí, pero… ¿Tan malo es?.- Preguntó preocupado Manta.

- Uhm… no lo se, que tengamos que ir a Osore de inmediato no es tan especial jijiji supongo que lo averiguaremos en cuanto lleguemos.- Dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza.

- ahh ... si supongo.- Dijo Manta con unas gotitas en la cabeza.

A medio camino hacia la pensión Yoh se detuvo y se volteó hacia Tamao.

- ¿Vienes Tamao?.- Preguntó Yoh observándola.

- Cl- claro.- Dijo Tamao quien estaba embobada mirando como se iba y Yoh se sonrojo fuertemente ante la pregunta de este.

- Mas tarde todos. Y cuando digo todos me refiero a el puerco espín, a la imagen de quinta de Elvis, al enano cabezón, al doctor zombi que por cierto andaba allí con su esposa enamoradiza, a nuestro payaso negro con chistes peores que los de mi abuela, al amo a el que nunca borra una sonrisa de su rostro, y a este ultimo. Más tarde todos iban a el monte Osore.

Mientras tanto en el hotel Queensland se desataba una escena que podría ser relevante en demasía.

- Bien Anna, vamos...- Ren abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar junto con las chicas siguiéndole los talones.

- Sí Anna, hay que mostrarte tu súper nuevo departamento.- Comentó emocionada Pilika. Anna frunció el ceño algo incrédula, para Pilika todo era súper.

- Creíamos que lo mas prudente era irnos un día antes, ya sabes, por lo que pueda ofrecerse y esa es la razón por la que nos iremos en unas horas...- Dijo mientras supervisaba a Ren meter las maletas.

- Jun...-Comenzó Anna, pero Jun no la dejó finalizar.

- Además tenemos que darles la noticia de que te perdiste sería muy sospechoso ...- Jun no oía a la rubia. Anna levantó una ceja.

- Jun.- Volvió a tratar Anna.

- Si llegáramos el mismo día que te perdiste por lo tanto.- Continuó hablando sin parar. Anna frunció el ceño totalmente molesta.

- Jun.- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia

- Te perderás por eso tres días antes.- Dijo Jun finalizando su discurso. Anna arqeuo una ceja.

- Bien. Ahora ¿Me dejas hablar?.- Preguntó Anna medio divertida medio molesta.

- Sip.- Dijo con una infantil sonrisa en los labios.

- Jun solo entiende, salen esta noche, contando en lo que llega el taxi, se despiden, y los recogen, sin vuelo 30 minutos.- Comenzó Anna. Mientras los demás la miraban con los ojos abiertos prestando atención.- En lo que llegan al aeropuerto son 45 minutos dependiendo si hay o no un trafico terrible o si no tienen un accidente o se encuentran con un shaman o vayan ustedes a saber que.- Continuó Anna, Jun tenía gotitas en la parte detrás de su cabeza. Pilika estaba bostezando y Ren la miraba serio.- Además aquí a Tokio son como 25 horas de vuelo, luego llegan allá muy cansados , y en vez de descansar en Tokio un día y llegar un día después, toman el equipaje, y toman un taxi y luego un tren que vaya de Tokio a Funbari que son tres horas aproximadamente.- Siguió Anna sin hacer caso de las caras de infarto que traían los tres.- Claro eso si encuentran un taxi a cierta madrugada y la estación de trenes estuviera abierta hasta altas horas de la noche. Todo esto claro esta dependiendo de otros factores siempre, que como ya les mencione, podría ser cualquier cosa. Llegaran si es que pueden. Como a eso de las 3 de la madrugada a Tokio y contando que viajaran a Funbari inmediatamente , y suponiendo que lo lograrán, llegarían a las siete a la estación de trenes de Funbari, como eso de las siete u ocho de la mañana , a esa hora toman un taxi , pero a esa hora salen todos los colegiales y trabajadores a comenzar su día de trabajo, por lo tanto es un verdadero embotellamiento, llegarán a eso de las 10 u 11 de la mañana a la pensión, ahora que sin mi a esas horas apenas y estan levantados esos flojos, con un poco de suerte llegarán y Tamao estará preparando el desayuno cosa que lo dudo, pero si es así tendrá que ir al supermercado a comprar extra para ustedes, además de ser inhumano es cruel y los mataría.- Finalizó Anna y tomó aire.

- No te preocupes Anna somos muy fuertes.- Dijo Jun.

- Así es somos muy fuertes.- Comentó Pilika. Mientras que Ren por su parte no dijo nada.

- Bien entonces hagan lo que quieran.- Suspiró Anna. Poco después los Tao junto con Pilika partieron, dejando a Anna en el departamento, sola. Sí. Sola.

Mientras tanto Kino veía el mensaje tan sádico que se les había dejado.

- Vine en cuanto pude ¿qué sucede?.- Preguntó Yohmei

- No querrás saberlo.- Aseveró Kino

- Enséñamelo sabes que soy fuerte.- Aseguró Yohmei

Pero para ver semejante cosa no se necesitaba fortaleza si no ser alguien sin corazón, ya que quien viera algo de semejante calibre y no sentir nada era demasiado, claro la fortaleza ayuda, pero no en este caso.

- Bien pero te lo advierto es...- Kino no completó su frase. Pues al llegar allí no había palabras para describir tal crimen.

**Sádico**

Entre la sangre y los restos de fuego, habían juntado los cadáveres que tenían parte del mensaje el cual era un rompecabezas, por así decirlo, los cadáveres tenían muchas heridas y habían quedado secos, además tenían el rostro desfigurado… y claro en la espalda se leía un mensaje, tanto aterrador como horripilante:

**VOY POR**

**TI ANNA.**

Yohmei contempló el mensaje un tanto horrorizado, y solo pudo pronunciar : "Anna peligra"

**Continuara...**

**Reviews?**


	4. La Espera

Holas mil disculpas por la tardanza , pero como bien les dije no pude , por falta de inspiración , lo cual sinceramente me afecto , ya que ahora solo respondio kohaku , ToT una duda ¿en verdad quieren que continue el fic? , bueno mejor lean el fic:

**Cambios**

**En el capitulo anterior :**

Yohmei: vine en cuanto pude ¿qué sucede?

Kino: no querrás saberlo

Yohmei: enseñamelo sabes que soy fuerte

Pero para ver semejante cosa no se necesitaba fortaleza si no ser alguien sin corazón, ya que quien viera algo de semejante calibre y no sentir nada era demasiado, claro la fortaleza ayuda, pero no en este caso.

Kino: bien pero te lo advierto es...

... Sádico ...

entre la sangre y los restos de fuego ,habían juntado los cadáveres que tenían parte del mensaje el cual era un rompecabezas , por así decirlo , los cadáveres tenían muchas heridas y habían quedado secos, además tenían el rostro desfigurado ...

y claro en la espalda se leía un mensaje , tanto aterrador como horripilante :

**_VOY POR_**

**_TI ANNA._**

Yohmei contempló el mensaje un tanto horrorizado , y solo pudo pronunciar : "... Anna peligra ..."

**Capitulo 4:**

**La Espera**

Era cierto , Anna corría peligro , pero los ancianos lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que llegara su nieto Yoh, el cual apenas y se hallaba en la estación de trenes en Fumbari , con su gran tranquilidad , la cual pronto acabaría , al saber que su Annita corría un gran peligro.

Yoh :jijijiji bueno chicos creo que es hora de abordar

Horo-Horo : pero oye Yoh es que tengo mucha hambre ademas ¿no crees que alguien debió quedarse por si acaso mi hermana, Jun, Doña Mandona y el tiburón llegan?

Yoh: jijiji tienes razon pero no creo que lleguen precisamente hoy , como máximo llegaran tres dias despues Horo

Tamao: bueno pero antes de irnos tenemos que ver que no falte nadie ya que no querriamos dejar a alguien solo.

Yoh: si es cierto , bueno Tamao ¿porque no revisas que no falte nadie?

Ryu: bueno haber señorita pelirosada , ehm el hoto quiero decir Horo-Horo-Horo ehm fausto y eliza el chocolatin ... si don Yoh estan todos.

Tamao: ¿y el joven Manta?

Manta: abajo de ti

Tamao: ohhh lo siento joven cabezon , xD quiero decir Manta

Manta: si bueno , no pasa nada Tamao

Chocolove: claro que no pasa nada Tamal

Tamao: o/o

Manta :no la asustes Choco

Chocolove: ta bueno , aun así aprovechando que no ta el picudito ¿no quieren oir uno de mis chistes mas buenos?

Fausto: no gracias Chocolove mejor abordemos

Eliza: -

Yoh: jijiji fausto tiene razón abordemos ya o perderemos el tren

Y así sin mas comenzaron su viaje , así fue como quedaron sentados :

**Asiento 1:**

En la ventana :Tamao a su lado Eliza junto a Fausto con Ryu

**Asiento 2:**

Yoh con Manta junto a Horo-Horo y para su desagrado , Chocolove

Una vez así hubo muchas peleas , porque querían sentarse junto a la ventana para admirar el paisaje , o simplemente para tener algo que hacer , ademas Chocolove quería ponerse a contar chistes , de lo cual Horo-Horo no permitió , Tamao ella se sentía en las nubes por estar cerca de su amado Yoh, este ia muy distraído , mientras que Fausto y Eliza se profesaban con miradas tiernas todo el amor que se sentían , Manta iba muy concentrado en su libro y Ryu para colmo cantaba , por lo demas se podría decir que fue un viaje como cualquier otro.

Mientras tanto Jun estaba desesperada , ya que no habían pasado ni cinco horas cuando ya extrañaba a Anna , por su parte Pilika ella presentía algo malo y ren se dio cuenta de ello.

Ren: Pilika ¿sucede algo?

Pilika: no creo que te importe Tao , ademas no creo que lo sientas , ya que un insensible como tu no puede sentir nada.

Jun: Pilika ¿que te sucede?

Ren: bien eso me gano por preguntar cosas que no son de mi incumbencia

Dijo yendo a refugiarse en un rincón , lo cual no pudo hacer ya que Pilika le detuvo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jun: Pilika...

Pilika: lo siento ... es que desde que dejamos a Anna en el departamento , tengo un muy mal presentimiento

Ren: ¿tu también lo sientes?

Pilika asintió y se limpió las lagrimas, Jun le dio unas palmaditas y miró seriamente a su hermano.

Jun: si yo también lo he sentido hermano , solo que he pensado que podría ser una alucinación o quizas mi presentimiento no se cumpliría , pero hay algo que me deja inquieta , tengo la sensación de que ...

... Anna peligra ...

Nadie se percataba de lo que en verdad sucedía , nadie parecía entender que debían darse prisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde , pero por ahora lo unico que les quedaba era esperar , esperar a que se dieran cuenta , esperar a que llegaran a sus destinos , esperar a que sucediera lo inevitable , esperar, hay quienes dicen que cuando no puedas hacer nada ya lo que puedes hacer es esperar, en este caso eso era lo que todos hacían , aun así el destino se reía , puesto que las cosas cambiaban lentamente , de tal manera que era una tortura .

Anna volteó hacia la ventana , suspiró , le provocaba cierta tristeza estar lejos de Yoh , el cielo estaba nublado , era como si el día compartiera sus tristezas con ella , de pronto se oyó un ruido , el ondear de una capa mas tarde algo cayó al suelo haciendose añicos, a juzgar por los ruidos se pudó oir pisadas y mas tarde que alguien se ocultaba en las penumbras, Anna lamentó no haber prendido las luces , ya que ahora no podía hacer otra cosa mas que quedarse donde estaba , si no quería ser atacada.

Anna: ¿quien eres?

¿?: jajajajajaja, creo que aun no es tiempo de que lo sepas .

Anna: ¿por qué no?

¿?: pues, quizás no estas preparada para saberlo

Anna: estoy absolutamente preparada

¿?: bueno tal vez si , pero aun no lo sabras ... tal vez después

Anna: eres un...

¿?: maldito , si lo se , bueno creo que si quieres seguir viendome entonces no prendas la luz y nos vemos aquí todos los días.

Anna: ¿ya te vas?

¿?: si ... ya fue suficiente charla por hoy , aunque debo admitir que estos años te han favorecido mucho, nos vemos ... Anna.

**Continuara...**

Si lo se admito que todos se quedarán con cara de te asesinare por dejarlo allí o por que esta muy corto , algunos tal vez me diga y que paso con pilika y ellos , y para quien leyó el adelanto , sabrá que no fue lo esperado ya que en este capitulo se revelaría una parte , pero me gusto mas dejarla en supenso , ademas ya no me es permitido desvelarme y últimamente mi inspiración esta de buenas , pero creo que me gusta la forma en como termina este capitulo , ahora a responder mis reviews:

Kohaku sumeragi: jajajajajajajaj , bueno , lamento que no te haya gustado mucho el capitulo , creo que eso de hacer largos los capitulos no se podrá hasta despues , puesto que si son cortos me da mas facilidad para manejar la historia , pero conforme avancemos serán cada vez mas largos no te prometo nada, en cuanto a los eventos , últimamente tengo pensados varios , pero repito será conforme vayan avanzando los capitulos , supongo que este capitulo no te dirá mucho pero nos vamos acercando a la parte que tanto quieres saber , no comas ansias , en cuanto a Jun , ella y Pilika tendrán un poco de mas acción en los próximos capítulos , en cuanto a Anna y a Yoh , creo que no te puedo decir nada en particular , ya que si te digo algo te revelo el resto de la historia , los capitulos estan enlazados de tal manera que si se dice un poco se dice todo es por eso que no adelanto nada y desde luego no prometo nada por si mis ideas cambian , gomen por eso , jajajajaja se notó , okiz en cuanto tu perfil , clarop jijiji en fin creo que esta vez fuiste el unico que se animó a escribirme un review, ¿y luego porque estoy con la autoestima por los suelos?


	5. Conversaciones

Capitulo 5:

Conversaciones

Anna se hallaba pensativa, la simple idea de que alguien la estuviera espiando no le agradaba en lo absoluto , el cielo parecía compartir su tristeza .

Anna creía que debía avisarle a los demás , tomó un papel y una pluma , se sentó y comenzó a escribir :

"_Auxilio, ayer por la noche se me apareció una sombra , platicamos un rato y poco después desapareció , no se quien sea , ni si quiera se si es o no humano , no lo puedo evitar , es una de las pocas veces que he tenido miedo, se que es muy poderoso , su "Ki" lo da a entender , estoy verdaderamente confundida, espero que sea alguien que no le haga a nadie nada pero entre más lo pienso mas me da la sensación de que algo malo pasará , algo me dice que lo esta por pasar sera bueno y malo al mismo tiempo , no estoy muy segura , empezare a entrenar , ya que no quiero que si es malo me tome por sorpresa , seguiré anotando mas información."_

Anna creyó que lo mas prudente era seguir anotando , se desperezó y meditó unos momentos, decidió no avisar a nadie lo que pasaba, hasta que fuera conveniente , ya que no servía de nada preocuparse, decidió también que esa noche volvería a ver a aquella "cosa" .

Mientras tanto los abuelos Asakura se impacientaban puesto que su nieto aun no llegaba y la situación era bastante trágica , a su modo de vista, pero a Yoh no parecía importarle demasiado ya que a pesar de estar muy cerca se habían detenido a comprar algunas cosas para desayunar y se habían tomado la calma que ni el espíritu mas paciente de todos hubiese tenido la paciencia de esperar.

Pero por ahora podemos enfocarnos en tres de nuestros personajes , los cuales ya habían llegado a la pensión después de muchos esfuerzos, encontrándose con que los otros habían abandonado temporalmente la pensión, fatigados y cansados decidieron instalarse en un hotel , en el cual descansaron un par de horas , para poco después tomar la estación de trenes partiendo hacia Izumo .

A pesar de que los otros empezaron mucho antes el viaje , Jun , Ren y Pilika no se distrajeron en lo más mínimo, por tanto así fueron los primeros en llegar , de tal forma que los abuelos Asakura quisieron hablar con ellos.

Kino: ¿que ha pasado con mi nieto?

Jun: discúlpeme pero no lo sabemos ya que nosotros nos vinimos en cuanto pudimos

Yohmei: ¿dónde se supone que esta Anna si no mal me acuerdo ustedes fueron al caribe?

Pilika: Jun ... díselos tu

Jun: (suspiró) ella quiso quedarse por allá

Kino: no... eso no es cierto ... Anna dijo que volvería de su entrenamiento

Ren: Anna se fue porque pensó que al no ser la prometida de su nieto ya no tendría que hacer nada en este lugar

Comentó a modo de desprecio , Jun y Pilika lo miraron con rencor , habían prometido a Anna que no se le diría nada a nadie, Ren ni siquiera se inmutó , en cambio Kino sonrío un tanto agobiada , sabía que Ren era incapaz de mentir tratándose de una situación tan delicada , Ren ... el ya sabía lo que pasaba , o por lo menos hacía conjeturas las cuales muy cierto estaban casi confirmadas .

Kino: no se molesten , Ren hizo bien en decírmelo , ya se lo que esta pasando aquí , ustedes jovencitas vengan, les diré la razón por la que Ren me dijo la verdad .

La señora Kino las condujo hacía la escena antes presenciada por ella, Pilika y Jun miraron horrorizadas el mensaje , luego volvieron a la salita con Ren y el señor Asakura .

Jun: nunca debimos dejar sola a Anna

Kino: así es

Yohmei: pero no se preocupen estoy seguro que estará bien , para eso mandamos a traer a Tamao , ella nos podrá ayudar a rastrearla

Kino: oh , ya lo creo , sus poderes han mejorado bastante , claro que nunca serán comparados a los de Anna

Pilika: hemos cometido un gran error

Kino: Ren empezó a sentir las vibraciones al llegar aquí , además ciertamente sus presentimientos siempre se cumplen y al sentir las vibraciones , sus presentimientos se hicieron mas y mas fuertes , hasta hace poco que fue cuando nos vimos cara a cara , pude gracias al Reishi saber lo que pasó ,no se donde se encuentre Anna , dado que al parecer Ren se niega a decirme , pero donde quiera que se encuentre , corre un gran riesgo ...

Yohmei: mi nieto no debe tardar demasiado o las cosas se pondrán mas graves de lo que están , Tao comuníquese ahora con Anna , necesitamos asegurarnos de que este bien en donde quiera que ustedes la hallan dejado , o si no sera demasiado tarde .

Ren y las chicas permanecieron callados , la culpa los invadía , si tan solo se hubieran opuesto a la decisión de Anna , si tan solo hubieran sido las cosas diferentes, pero como bien dicen los sabios el hubiera no existe , solo el ahora , y hay que aprovecharlo .

Pues bien , ahora lo único que bien podían hacer , era esperar , a que ese nieto suyo llegara , esperar lo inevitable , esperar, solo eso... esperar .

Ren asintió , el había metido a Anna en esto y ahora debía ayudar, en cierta forma el se sentía muy culpable , ya que quien quiera que fuese su enemigo , estaba seguro que el departamento en el que Anna se hallaba no sería suficiente para protegerla.

Yoh: jijiji chicos , lo siento pero creo que deberíamos apurarnos

Tamao: el joven Yoh tiene mucha razón , los señores Asakura deben estar esperándonos

Ryu: muy cierto, solo esperen aquí por favor voy a traer a Manta y a los demás

Dijo Ryu dejando solos a Yoh y a Tamao.

Yoh: vaya , jijijiji bueno Tamao , ¿no crees que deberíamos mientras conseguir otros taxis? Ya se nos fueron los anteriores jijiji

Tamao: claro joven Yoh , enseguida los traigo ...

Tamao , había empezado a caminar cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca, al voltearse vió a Yoh con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella no pudó evitar sonrojarse .

Tamao: joven ... Yoh , ¿qué ... necesita?

Yoh: no nada Tamao , solo te decía que yo iré por ellos , tu quédate aquí para asegurarte de que no se vayan los demás a buscarnos.

Tamao se sentía en las nubes , por lo que solo pudo asentir , sentía que era un sueño hecho realidad, algo que sería imposible de borrar , y que esa felicidad que sentía nunca se iría.

Horo-Horo : TAMAOOOO!!

Tamao: ah? Si dígame joven Horo

Horo-Horo : estas muy distraída Tam además ya tenemos que subir a los taxis

Tamao se sonrojó violentamente pero entonces se dio cuenta de que esta vez no le tocaba juntó a Yoh , al parecer su ensoñación le había hecho perderse de todo, ella suspiró , recordó que si estaban allí era por algo y entonces no debía distraerse, subió al taxi junto con los otros y nuevamente se pusieron en camino, al llegar al lugar tan esperado los abuelos prácticamente estaban fúricos , quienes después de reprender fuertemente a su nieto lo llevaron a la salita con Ren y las chicas y después de ese caluroso encuentro , si es que así se le llamaría , Kino carraspeó , haciendo que todos se callaran y le prestaran atención.

Yoh: dinos que pasó abuelita , ¿por qué tanta urgencia en que llegáramos?

Yohmei: te tenemos que decir algo , Kino díselo despacio, o le afectara la noticia

Kino: bueno ... Anna esta en peligro

Yoh: jijijij muy buen chiste abues , pero ya en serio no bromeen ...

Yohmei: ¿desde cuando jugamos nosotros con este tipo de cosas muchacho? ¿por Dios que tienes en la cabeza? (dijo con una venita de fuera y pegándole a su nieto con su bastón)

Yoh miró a sus amigos deseando que lo desmintieran, mas sin embargo solo pudieron confirmar todo lo antes dicho por el anciano .

Yoh: ¿qué hacemos?

Kino: estuve pensándolo mucho rato y la única forma es de que Tamao nos muestre con su tablilla donde se encuentra Anna , claro si para esto Anna no ha ya puesto una barrera para que no la localicemos entonces el único que podrá decirnos donde se encuentra será Tao , aun así cabe la posibilidad de que se haya marchado de allí y no la encontremos.

Ren: no es mi culpa Anna es muy terca , además no tenía idea de que corría peligro , claro esta nunca la hubiéramos dejado

Todos lo miraron con tristeza, las chicas lloraban en silencio, los demás estaban demasiado conmocionados para hablar, querían a Anna a pesar de todo y tenían miedo de la amenaza que se le había dado a ella , temían por ella y lo peor aun estaba por verse, pero la pregunta era ¿dónde esta Anna?

Bien pues Anna se encontraba en estos momentos platicando con esta cosa .

Anna: ¿eres humano?

¿?: si , bueno no exactamente

Anna: ¿monstruo?

¿?: jajajaja no eso no

Anna : ¿entonces?

¿?: bueno , digamos que soy humano, en una ocasión tuve un grave accidente , pero mi cuerpo logro regenerarse gracias a la magia de una cueva , pero ese no es el punto

Anna: ¿quien eres?

¿?: yo

Anna: u.u no idiota me refiero a como diablos te llamas

¿?: jajaja se nota que tu carácter no ha cambiado en nada

Anna : contesta

¿?: mi nombre es patito guay ¡!

Anna: contigo es imposible

¿?: ya te dije que sabrás quien soy muy pronto, no comas ansias

Anna: esta bien , ahora dime , ¿que diablos haces aquí?

¿?: cantar, wisty wisty araña subió su telaraña

Anna: ¿acaso tu misión es sacarme de quicio?

¿?: jajaja no , pero es muy divertido, ya que te ves bonita cuando te enojas

Anna: déjame en paz (sonrojada levemente)

¿?: mmm me parece que mis planes se están saliendo de control

Anna: ¿a que te refieres?

¿?: no... a nada

Anna: dímelo

¿?: pueeeees , me refiero a que todo va bien , pero sin embargo esta siendo mas rápido de lo que planeaba , lo cual no me desagrada , pero pensaba disfrutar un poco más mi plan.

Anna: pero que sarta de tonterías dices, sabes que , te exijo que me digas quien eres

¿?: jajajajajja Annita , no has cambiado en lo absoluto , bien te mostrare quien soy ... enciende la luz , anda no te haré daño, nunca lo haría

Anna fue despacio hasta donde estaban los apagadores y encendió la luz, la cual dejó ver inmediatamente una persona envuelta en una capucha negra .

Anna: muy gracioso muéstrate ahora

¿?: si tu insistes

el tipo se quito la capa , dejando ver a el dueño de la voz .

Anna: ¡tu! Pero si ...

¿?: ¿vamos que no me extrañaste?

Anna: no, ¿a que has venido?

¿?: tengo asuntos que arreglar

Anna: ¿pero como...?

¿?: vamos ni la primera vez te mostraste tan impresionada cuando me viste

Anna: no es eso ... es que...

¿?: no haré eso , no por ahora

Anna: y aunque lo intentes , no lo lograras, nunca.

¿?: ¿ahh no? Como puedes ver no me ha pasado nada desde nuestro ultimo encuentro , además como te dije , me fui a una cueva a aumentar mis poderes

Anna: ¿tu necesitabas aumentar tus poderes?

¿?: si , pero ese no es el punto , el punto es que ahora nadie podrá detenerme y ¿qué crees? He puesto un campo de energía que hace que cualquiera que intente buscarnos no lo logre , o más bien que intente buscarte ...

Anna: ¿como te atreves?

¿?: con que ya comprendiste, pues si así es , vengo por ti Anna , en estos momentos Yoh y su bola de tarados que se hacen llamar sus amigos vienen hacia acá ,¿por qué? Sencillo, no te pudieron sentir , pero no creas que no pensé en eso , así que para cuando ellos lleguen tu y yo ya nos habremos ido y no te encontraran ...

Anna : pero me buscaran

¿?: lo se , pero como no saben nada ni siquiera sabrán si fue tu decisión o fue algo màs , en cualquier momento recibirás alguna llamada de ese Tao , bien pues le tendrás que decir que estas bien , a menos que quieras ver como todos esos diminutos mueren incluyendo tu prometido o debo decir, ex prometido.

Anna lo miraba seriamente , como si quisiera entender el porque de que eso pasara , pronto desvío su mirada ya que le era imposible seguir mirándolo.

Anna: ¿cuál es tu plan?

¿?: por ahora solo eso , te iré revelando poco a poco el plan

Anna: ja , bien como quieras

Y diciendo esto se sentó a esperar la supuesta llamada la cual no se hizo esperar demasiado

Anna: alo?

Ren: Anna , que bueno que estas bien

Anna: ¡por todos los demonios Tao porqué rayos hablas a estas horas! ¡Por si no te has enterado acá es más que noche!

Ren: ¬¬ creo que esta más que perfectaseeeh ya lo sé solo que Yoh me pidió que te hablará, vamos para allá así que te podrás dar una idea de que llegaremos en un par de días, por lo tanto vete preparando para que lleguemos por ti y volvamos, mientras más rápido mejor.

Anna : y tu ya te podrás dar una idea de que por mucho que traten me vale un gorro lo que digan y que me quedare aquí

Ren: Anna ... esto no es cosa de que quieras o no , es importante , atacaron el monte Osore

Anna: ¿qué? ¿Estas tu seguro?

Ren : si

Anna: ¿quién fue?

Ren: no sabemos pero lo que es seguro es que va detrás de ...

No pudo completar la frase , pues oyó como se cortaba la conexión ...

Ren : ¿Anna? ¡Anna! Yoh tenemos que llegar cuanto antes , la llamada se cortó , no es muy común en mi departamento, a menos que se cortara el cable ,lo cual no lo pudo haber hecho Anna , no para como estaba de trastornada al saber del ataque a el monte Osore , una cosa es segura ... Anna no esta sola.

La tensión reinaba en la habitación, como bien he dicho todos querían a Anna demasiado para que le pasara algo malo, la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos no precisamente era agradable , la espera los mantenía lívidos , pero a pesar de todo , mantenían la esperanza de lograr salir del problema en que se hallaban metidos, lo que no se imaginaban era quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

Anna estaba helada , el ... la había cortado , había cortado la conexión telefónica, no lo entendía , al parecer había algo de lo que no queria que se enterará , el sonrió , le divertía verla así , había oído toda la conversación , pensaban que era malo , creían que era malo , que le haría daño alguno , pero no ... ese no era su plan , no ahora

¿?: ¿que pasa Anna el gato te comió la lengua?

Anna: ¿por que? ¿cuál es tu propósito aquí?

¿?: jajajajaja ¿todavía sigues con eso?

Anna: sabes que me tendrás que contestar tarde o temprano

¿?: es cierto , pero hagamos algo , tu escribes una nota y yo te cuento lo que desees saber

Anna: ¿sin trampas?

¿?: sin trampas

Anna: bien , ¿que pongo en la nota?

¿?: ponle que ...

Anna sacó un papel y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir , mientras tanto él le contó la historia que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Ren mientras tanto a pesar de que se hallaba sumamente preocupado había comenzado a hacer maleta chica para ir por Anna , ya que a pesar de todo sería un viaje pesado, los demás , se podría decir que ya estaban casi listos , pero como eran demasiados no tenía mucho caso viajar todos , por lo tanto irían solamente Jun , Ren y Yoh , los demás habían decidido no viajar al caribe , pero debían regresar a la pensión, así que por esa razón debían empacar todo y regresar a Fumbari .

Por la mañana , todos desayunaron en silencio, pues la situación no era precisamente buena, fue una despedida en la cual se daban palabras de aliento para seguir con el viaje , era cierto que las caras largas no ayudaban , pero no se podía en estos momentos pensar en otra cosa que en Anna .

Anna platicó hasta salir la mañana , poco después desayunó junto a él , quien no pronunció ni una sola palabra , quizás fuera por lo que se hallaba a punto de hacer, Anna se encontraba lavando los platos (yop:¿Anna haciendo eso? sipi ) pero poco después vio como el se acercaba y luego ... negro .

Ya sé jijiji me van a asesinar , bueno este capitulo no estoy muy segura si les guste o no , pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo así que jijiji lamentablemente mi inspiración se toma periodos de vacaciones muy largos así que me toca hacerlo todo solita , bueno no se si lo noten pero creo que este capitulo esta un poco mas largo , y a mi parecer esta muy liviano de lectura, pues casi no contiene algo importante , lo que si era que , jajajajaja , es que bueno en este capitulo los principales fueron Ren , Anna y desde luego Yoh , y es que bueno la cosa ya se empieza a poner interesante, mmmm les advierto que no es lo que esperan , si lo que piensan es que será un final feliz , les diré que nop , el final es como un pay de limón un poco dulce y agrio , jajajaja la verdad es que los finales yo los prefiero realistas , el próximo capitulo no tiene nada interesante jajajaja solo será pura comedia así que ya se los advertí , para que luego no me digan : "el capitulo seis no tiene nada importante y ..." jajaja ahora los reviews jijiji

Kohaku sumeragi: gracias, jajaja y si supongo que si, ohh sipi mi falta de inspiración ha hecho que tenga solita que hacerlo jijiji , gracias, lo intentare , este capitulo espero te guste , lo trate de hacer un poco mas largo,¿exactamente que teorias tienes?, no soy buena para la sinopsis jijiji u.u , gracias y nos estamos leyendo

Cristopher: creo que el primer capitulo es mas un paso de la historia que algo emocionante, o.o tanto así.. bueno gracias

Dannykag: que bueno que te gusto mi fic, jajajaja si yo también lo creo , pero conforme vayamos avanzando seran mas y mas largos , no se si lo has notado pero en este capitulo esta un poco mas largo , que bueno que te gusto mi review jiji espero que tu historia la continues y pronto, muchas gracias yo igual , se nota que eres una persona valiosa y con gran talento para escribir , si quieres charlar conmigo estoy en: , seguire tu fic hasta el fin .

ahora si me despido de ustdes y hasta el proximo capitulo .


	6. Hipnotiza y Alucina

**_Ok ok si merezcos ser asesinada, pero no me he sentido bien y entre una y otra cosa no he podido, ademas les quiero entregar un capitulo mejor que el anterior, en fin me hestado esforzando ya que volvio mi inspiración pero cuando quise escribir tenian la comp. ^^u y pues no pude ya que estuve medio depre y con algunos problemillas , no se preocupen, si tardo porque loc voy a continuar, y nuevamente mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar, pero mejor aquí les va el fic_**

**_Pero antes les dire lo que debi de haber hecho desde un principio, u.u :_**

**_// pensamientos// , también puedo ponerlos así *pensamientos*_**

**_"notas o algun escrito dentro de el fic"_**

**_(acciones)_**

**_bueno ahora se preguntaran que por que justo ahorita se me ocurre u.u sere sincera, se me olvido y ademas soy muy distraida, de todos modos aunque algunos ya lograron entender mas o menos como es mi forma de escribir pues pense en que no estaria de menos hacer algo para remediarlo, les prometo que con el tiempo ire mejorando, nuevamente les pido disculpas por mi tardanza U.U_**

**_Cambios_**

**_Capitulo seis:_**

**_Hipnotiza y Alucina_**

Habían llegado por fin, ¿qué si se habían tardado? Solo un par de horas, salieron con desanimo y cruzaron el umbral y al llegar a la sala todos empezaron a platicar todos, menos Fausto, quien estaba examinando las ultimas indicaciones para comenzar su plan, tenia que actuar con rapidez y precisión.

Después de mucho pensarlo , decidió con quien comenzaría , como y cuando irían cayendo sus victimas, solo debía ponerse a trabajar..........

Fausto: Manta hazme un favor

Manta : ¿cual?

Fausto : cierra los ojos

Manta cerró los ojos y Fausto sonrió , con cuidado se acercó a el y luego ....

Manta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Fausto le había puesto una inyección, desde luego todos voltearon a verlos, pero al ver que no pasaba nada extraño se fueron a ver la tele, aunque ciertamente ninguno estaba precisamente viendo la tele, si no dejando vagar sus pensamientos pensando en los problemas, sin comentar nada, pensando en las posibilidades que se tenian.

En la entrada se quedo Horo-Horo-Horo, quien se hallaba desconcertado, ante la actitud de Manta.

Horo-Horo : ¿qué pasa Manta? (dijo alcanzandole para verle si estaba o no bien)

Manta: Fausto me inyecto

Fausto: 5, 4 , 3 ,(se fue a esconder) 2 , 1

Manta: ahh! Horito , me gustas (dice babeando)

Horo-Horo : O.o waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ( empieza a correr) Fausto ¿que le hiciste a Manta?

Dice mientras corre, con Manta siguiéndolo detrás, y claro sin olvidar el rastro de baba que se iba dejando

Fausto: ahora le toca a Ryu (murmura)

Ryu: oye Fausto ¿qué le pasa a Manta? (dice , mientras iba por un vaso de agua)

Fausto: (sonríe malévolamente ) ehh nada Ryu, oye ... porque no .... ¡hey! ¡Mira una catarinita morada!

Ryu : ¿dónde? (voltea)

Y Fausto le inyecta la jeringa

Ryu: ahhhhhhhh

Fausto: ahora no necesitare esconderme muajajajaja , 1 ... 2 , 3... 4, 5 , ahora

Ryu: ayy! ,Pero que horror , tengo que irme Fausto , te vere luego , o sea tu me entiendes eh!!! , Bueno besitos chao!!

Fausto rió por lo bajo su plan estaba resultando a la perfección , ¿la siguiente? ... Pilika.

Fausto: Pilika!! Ven.. por favor , necesito tu ayuda.

Pilika: ¿qué ocurre Fausto?

Fausto : ocurre que... (le inyecta)

Pilika : ahhhhhhhhhh

Fausto: jejeje , 3 , 2, 1

Pilika: ¿qué me ves? ... ay sabes que muérete , no me importa, no soporto estos colores, ash por dios!, mejor me largo.

Fausto: jajajajajaja , ahora Tamao

Tamao: señor Fausto ¿no quiere usted algo de comer?

Fausto esta vez no perdió el tiempo, inmediatamente le puso la inyección.

Tamao: ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Fausto chasqueó los dedos

Tamao: OwO Aquí faltan dos cosas, limpieza y mi Yoh

Fausto: jajajajajaj bien, ahora me voy

Tamao: no señor, para empezar quiero que haga la cocina, esta hecha un desastre, y mire nada mas que porquería hicieron estos buenos para nada, usted tendrá que limpiarlo todo en lo que yo mato al maldito pollo del vecino, revise la despensa y ponga todo lo que falta en un papel , y hágame un favor mande al tarado de Horo-Horo a comprar la comida con el enano cabezón, hoy comeremos pollo asado.

Fausto: T^T

Tamao: ¬¬ ¿se puede saber que es lo que espera?

Fausto: ya voy

Tamao: *-* perfecto mientras yo decorare la casa para cuando venga mi Yoh , eso claro después de asesinar al pollo del vecino

Fausto: TT ok

Dijo mientras se iba a hacer lo encargado por Tamao , mientras tanto con Horo-Horo y Manta

Horo-Horo : Manta , por favor ... noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

Manta estaba haciendo cartitas de amor y pegándoselas a Horo-Horo por toda la pensión: Manta ponía los letreritos de los cuales parecía tener miles de esas cartas, ya que mientras Horo-Horo las quitaba , Manta las ponía, y así se la pasaban, hasta que llegaron al jardín, y allí vieron a Tamao montada en una escoba, y agarrandola como si fuera caballo , y vestida de bruja ,mientras perseguía al pobre pollo , que para suerte suya Tamao no lo había alcanzado aun, pero el colmo era que Tamao parecía estar cantando amenazas .

Tamao: ven , ven hermoso pajarraco , que te asesinaré , si no quieres ser degollado entonces ven , ven y te asesinare ahorcado, pero no temas amiguito mío que serás comido.

Y lo peor es que lo cantaba al ritmo de te quiero yo y tu a mi - Barney, si eso era el colmo u.u

Pollo: TT "vieja loca"

A la carrera se le unió Horo-Horo junto con Manta y mas tarde los 4 corrían por el patio de la pensión , mientras tanto los demás quienes ya habían terminado sus labores, se dedicaban a observar el espectáculo , pero ninguno tenia animo para detenerlos, y Fausto estaba cada vez mas sonriente, y divertido, ya que Ryu había regresado, pero vestido como si fuera doña Anna, como el solía llamarla, mientras que Pilika llego vestida de Darky (si lo se xDu), el único que parecía darse cuenta de que algo ocurría era Horo-Horo , pero el estaba muy ocupado con Manta persiguiéndolo quien por cierto ya traía el vestido de novia puesto y gritaba: ven amor quiero casarme contigo ....

Pilika: ¬¬ ¿es homosexual?

Fausto: *-* no pero el plan resulta a la perfección

Ryu: Oigan damitas ¿no quieren palomitas?

Pilika: sehh a mi me da igual

Fausto : oye no insultes yo no soy damita

Ryu: ya lo se solo que así rimaba mejor

Fausto: X-XUu

Tamao: ¬¬ ¿donde diablos estará metido ese Asakura?

Pilika : Me vale, ojala y se mueran todos ¬¬

Ryu: T-T ¿qué hago así vestido? Y ¿dónde se supone que estoy?

Fausto: ¬¬ estabas en la cocina y te desmayaste

Ryu: eso lo explica todo *-*

Fausto había decidido que ya era tiempo de regresarlos a la normalidad, así que había hecho que "El efecto de alegría y locura" empezara a pasar, y aunque eso era aliviador, les dolía la cabeza como si tuvieran resaca, y ese sentimiento de angustia volvió a aparecer.

Pilika: ¿mi cabello? T-T ¿qué le paso a mi cabello?

Tamao: ohh no Anna me matará , Pilika ese tipo de tintes son lavables

Pilika; ahh o.o ¿y tu como sabes?

Tamao: ^^u es que empecé a ver un programa que se llama ¿qué hago? Y pues alli venía

Ryu : Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Estoy vestido como doña Anna ¿por qué?

Horo-Horo : esto se debe a Fausto , pero no se exactamente que fue lo que hizo ¬¬ ^^u

Manta: ¿ Fue Fausto? ¡Oigan! ¿Y yo que hago vestido de novia?

Chocolove: ohh , pus que pues, hay aquí un zoo ¿o que pez?(hace rato que lo tenía olvidado)

Manta: ¿dónde estabas Chocolove?

Chocolove: en el bañito puees ... ¡me voy un rato y miren que son ... toda una circo manía!

Todos: x-DUuUu

Fausto estaba escabulléndose cuando todos voltearon a verlo, minutos después lo tenían acorralado , amarrado y amordazado y alrededor de el estaban todos torturandolo para que confesara.

Ryu: (con una lámpara encendida) Confiesa!!

Manta : = - =uuU jejeje chicos no hay por que llegar a tales casos ...¿ o si?

Tamao: o///O la señorita Anna me matara cuando vea esto .... no se quita T-T (limpiando las paredes del grafitti que había puesto: Muerte al pollo , amen a Yoh)

Pilika : ¡¡¿qué le hiciste a mi cabello?!!

Fausto : mmm... mmmm ..... mm ..mmmmmmm

BAAAAM .......PUSH ....... CRASH

Pilika: T-T ¡mi cabello!

Horo-Horo : (arrullándose mientras se chupaba el dedo) soy un homosexual , Manta me ha perseguido , me iba a casar con el, soy un homosexual ...... (traumado)

Ryu: ¡¡¡¡confiesa!!!!!! (apuntando a Fausto con la lámpara aun encendida)

Manta: oye Ryu....

Ryu: espera Manta ¿qué no ves que estoy interrogando a Fausto?

Manta: pero......

Ryu: que no , esperame Manta

Manta:

Ryu: espere aquí señor Fausto ... ahora si ¿qué querías Manta?

Manta: que si le quitabas la mordaza , tal vez pudiera hablar

Ryu: no cuestiones mis métodos de tortura Manta, son muy efectivos

Manta: o.O como tu digas Ryu

Horas después....

Pilika ya había solucionado su problema con su cabello , y había puesto a entrenar a Horo-Horo , Ryu seguia en el "confesionario" con Fausto, y Tamao limpiando toda la pensión por lo que se había hecho de desastre mientras lloraba de nervios pero vayamos con Ryu y Fausto.

Ryu: (ojos desorbitados) confiesa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fausto:

Manta: jejejeje ^^uu

Ryu: porque no hablas? ÒÓ

Fausto: (señala con los ojos la mordaza)

Ryu: ahh era la mordaza (dice por fin cayendo en cuenta, y se la quita) bien ahora..... confiesa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fausto : (suspira) ok .... bueno yo

Ryu: confiesa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fausto: o.O ok

Manta: ^^Uu

Fausto: pues lo que pasa es que .....

Ryu: CONFIESA!!!!!!

Manta: ^^uU

Fausto: bien, -_-uU pues quise ayudar a que no se sintieran mal ni preocupados por Anna

Ryu y Manta: O.O

Fausto: bueno, ¿me desatan?

Ryu: bueno ok Manta, ve si la señorita Tamao ya termino de limpiar la pensión

Manta: u-u esta bien

Mientras Ryu y Fausto arreglaban el desorden, Horo-Horo entrenaba con su hermana vigilándolo constantemente, Manta y Tamao preparaban la cena, ehm... y digamos que el pollo ... estaba en estos momentos siendo cocinado.

Tamao: mate al pollo T-T

Manta: no te preocupes Tamm como dice Yoh ya veras que todo saldrá bien

Tamao: claro ^////^ "Joven Yoh, me pregunto , donde estará usted ahora....." (suspira)

Manta: oye Tamao, ¿me pasas el arroz , por favor?

Tamao: claro, solo recuerda que debemos apresurarnos o si no el joven Horo se enfadara porque tardamos demasiado, y ya va a ser la hora de cenar.

Manta: claro " Tamao se toma esto de la comida muy en serio "

En ese momento Yoh se hallaba en medio del océano, aun le faltaba tiempo para llegar, el , Ren y Jun estaban de lo mas preocupados por Anna, quien en estos momentos se hallaba inconsciente.....

¿?: creo que me pase pero.... (la carga) lo mejor será que no la encuentren, no por el momento, por lo menos...hasta que lo considere necesario (la lleva a la ventana y allí ambos desaparecen)

en Fumbari ya era hora de la cena....

Horo-Horo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Pilika: oO ay hermano en serio, ¿qué no tienes modales?

Horo-Horo: ¿gue´ edg ´ eto´?

Pilika : ¬¬ olvida eso

Horo-Horo: ogd deyg Pidigka

Pilika: ¿que quieres hermano? //ash! No se como puedo entenderle ¬¬ //

Horo-Horo : nafa gueo´ gue´ ya (traga rápido) lo arregle yo solo

Pilika: me pregunto si Anna estará a salvo.... ¿oye Fausto porque hiciste pues... tu sabes .... eso?

Fausto: por ... bueno porque al verlos así de preocupados .... creí que lo mejor era ... pues hacer que se olvidaran de los problemas un rato, por corto que fuera.... ya se que no es el mejor momento, pero... bueno....

Manta: calma Fausto ... no lo hiciste en mal plan eso es lo que cuenta, además...

Pilika: pues a mi me pareció que necesitábamos un poco de diversión y creo que si, hiciste bien

Horo-Horo : clagdo gued si Faudgto (dijo con otro bocado a medio camino)

Tamao: ¿desean que les sirva algo mas? ( Yop: recuerden que estaba limpiando la pensión, así que por eso la deje de momento, y Chocolove... si les soy sincera no va a aparecer mucho por dos razones una , casi no lo se manejar y dos, no serviría de nada aumentar personajes si en verdad no hará nada importante, con el paso del fic se darán cuenta de que todos los personajes que participan en mi fic no son porque si....)

Pilika: no yo ya quede satisfecha, muchas gracias Tamm

Fausto: si yo también, gracias

Horo-Horo : ¡¡¡¡¡yo si quiero mas!!!!!!!!

Tamao: o///O muchas gracias señor Fausto, y a usted también señorita Pilika

Pilika: ¬¬ hermano, compórtate

Horo-Horo: T^T

Pilika: ¬¬

Horo-Horo: bien T^T (dice mientras trataba de huir a la cocina, para probablemente asaltar el frigorifico en busca de postre)

Tamao: bueno si me disculpan me quisiera retirar

Pilika: si yo también , Tamao hoy tu dormirás conmigo

Manta: jejeje , yo ya me voy , digo tengo mis clases especiales y no puedo llegar tarde (dijo al ver como lo miraban preocupados)

Pilika: ahhh ok, seria bueno que Ryu te llevara pero ahora que lo recuerdo ya se fue

Fausto: si ... jejeje fue a cambiarse... ustedes saben

Tamao: //que vergüenza, como pude hacer yo semejante cosa, sobre todo con las cosas como están//( dijo recriminándose mentalmente por lo del graffiti) espero que el joven Ryu se encuentre bien, bien con permiso (dijo retirándose)

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir, ya que si quiera pensando en Anna, Yoh, Ren y Jun se les iba la noche, probablemente al DIA siguiente amanecieran demasiado cansados para hacer nada.....

Yoh: Anna... pronto te veré.... Annita

Murmuro entre sueños el shaman, sin darse cuenta de que aquellas palabras eran escuchadas por dos sujetos , quienes parecian muy inquietos y con miradas trataban de pasarse información...

Jun: Ren ... ¿te gusta Anna?

Le pregunto la peli-verde a su hermano, quien sorprendido por la pregunta se sonrojo.....

Ren: no lo se

Jun: uhm.... ¿cuánto falta para llegar?

Ren: probablemente unas 4 o 5 horas

Jun: avísame al tocar tierra

Ren asintió, el... no podía dormir, y nuevamente la pregunta de su hermana le retumbo en la cabeza.....

" Ren ... ¿te gusta Anna?".......

**_Continuara _**

**_Yo: Bueno se que no soy muy buena para la comedia u.u de hecho soy una ...._**

**_Lyzerg : ¿por qué yo no aparezco?_**

**_Yo: o.O ¿? ¿Hablas español?_**

**_Lyzerg: si, ¿qué tiene de malo?_**

**_Yo: T-T que tu ya dominas el japones el ingles y el español y yo con esfuerzos el español T-T_**

**_Lyzerg: o///O no te sientas mal ..._**

**_Yo: ¿por cierto el cabelo verde es una peluca verdad?_**

**_Lyzerg: no ¿porque?_**

**_Yo: porque para empezar los hombres no se pintan de verde el cabello a menos que tengan una tendencia tu sabes ... loca_**

**_Lyzerg: T^T mi cabello es natural al 100%_**

**_Yo: O.o vaya pues entonces debes venir de alienigenas ¿no?_**

**_Lyzerg: no, soy de la tierra_**

**_Yo:O.o? ¿de la tierra? Eso significa que debemos cavar y así encontraremos mas tomates ¿no?_**

**_Lyzerg: no T-T_**

**_Yo: o.o ¿alguna vez tu madre te dijo que te podia usar de sacudidor?_**

**_Lyzerg: no T.T_**

**_Yo: ahhh ya eso debe ser porque tu madre nunca encontro a su hijo_**

**_Lyzerg: pero yo soy su hijo TT_**

**_Yo: si pero como te confundes fácilmente con un sacudidor pues ...._**

**_Lyzerg: T^T_**

**_Yo: oO me pregunto que habra pensado tu madre pero en fin u.u chicos.... si lo hice mal el capitulo comedia y no se rieron o alguna cosa salio mal, o no les gusto pueden mandarme bombas T-T es que mi inspiración solo se burlaba de mi y tuve que hacerlo solita, y bueno estoy segura el 99% de que a Kohaku sumeragi no le gusto, y cuando me ponga un mail aclarandme si le gusto o no ( lo mas probable es que no) pues ya estare un 100% jijiji, bueno en cierta forma lo hice muy apresurado este fic, y creo que Kohaku lo notara, u.u pero es lo mejor que pude hacer una parte de comedia, u.u y es que definitivamente me cuesta menos trabajo escribir suspenso y accion que comedia u.u bueno es que por unos momentos crei que no era muy saludable centrar todo en Anna, y de cierta forma pense que un capitulo puente podria servir, un capitulo en donde se olvidaran un pequeño rato de lo que pasa , en fin espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo: Para ti Kiyouyama, se centra en el personaje secreto y Anna, pero a pesar de esto tiene unas pequeñas partes de ... ya lo veran ustedes_**

**_Y ahora los reviews:_**

**_Miau asakura :_**

o.o? todos juntos? Wow , gracias, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, no me tardare con el siete puesto que de no ser porque ahorita son como las 5 de la mañana y no me he dormido U.U empezaria el otro, con este ya tengo un borrador, por lo tanto en poco tiempo estara subido, ojala y continues leyendo mi historia, en lo personal no me gusto este capitulo mucho, pero es solo un puente para el otro, jijiji , nos seguimos viendo y que te ilumine la eterna luz!!!

**_Kohaku sumeragi:_**

que bueno que el capitulo te gusto, y lamento haber tardado tanto, pero creo que fue sobre todo porque .... no me atrevi a subirlo ya que pienso que mi escrito no era lo suficientemente bueno... deboadmitir que quise dejar la historia... pero no te preocupes no lo hare, mientras haya reviews jiji ^^ , bueno... es mas aunque no halla reviews la continuare yo misma me reproche por haber pensado en algo así, ya que al empezar un fic me prometo que lo voy a terminar no importa lo que pase...en fin lo voy a terminar, de eso no hay duda.... espero que no te vayas a caer de tu silla cuando el personaje no sea quien tu esperas, yo se que probablemente ya muchos esten pensando en alguien especifico... pero debo admitir que no es lo que esperan.... te dire... de cierta forma cuando lo sepas te decepcionaras un poco, pero no por mucho, jajajaj tengo que pensar muy bien en como voy a hacer todo ya que se esta insinuando algo... pero no todo es lo que parece... en el fic todo se ira poco a poco entendiendo, por ahora sobre ese tema no me conviene hablar mas, la mision? Ya tan rapido sacas conclusiones erroneas? Bueno... no puedo decir que sean 100% erroneas ok? Solo que mas o menos se por donde van tus sospechas, y dejame decirte que tienes parte de razon, pero no del todo, jijijij, tratare de hacerlo, solo que aun soy algo novata, con el tiempo podre darme el lujo de mejorar, jajajaj te gusto la parte de la linea telefonica? Es extraño pero nunca pense en escribir eso simplemente fue del momento, ya que como bien he estado haciendo borradores, cada vez mejoro en algunas cosas, pero de repente se me viene algo del momento y lo escribo, como es el caso de que corto la linea telefonica, que bueno que te alegra que sea comedia , ya que como dije no queria que se centraran en un solo personaje, creo que en el proximo capitulo va estar un tanto extraño, ya lo veras despues, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado (aunque lo dudo, porque a mi parecer le falto algo, ya me diras tu) y creo que esta vez me excedi , solo ve todo lo que te escribi , sono a poesia o.O jajajajaj en fin te cuidas y que te ilumine la eterna luz!!!

**_Posdata:_** si quieres leer otro fic mio (yhoXanna) se llama dulce amargo, y creo que me gustaria ver tu que opinas

**_Ayame asakura:_**

Que bueno que te gusto,

Te deje corta?

Que bueno que te emociona, la verdad es que me gustan los finales felices, pero también escribo finales tristes si no me crees checa mi fic dulce amargo, el cual es un one-shot, si no quieres llorar te sugiero que no lo leas jijiji, en fin, respecto al final, no precisamente es del todo malo de hecho tratare de darle un toque especial, tu sabes mas o menos ... que tenga felicidad pero combinado con un poco de tristeza y así, en fin un poco de todo, espero tu siguiente review, y gracias por leerme, que te ilumine la eterna luz!!!!

_**Y a todos los que me lean y no dejan reviews, los invito a que opinen también.**_


	7. Para ti Kiyouyama

Jijijiji esta vez no tarde demasiado , en fin lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el capitulo 7 de mi fic Cambios.

_**Cambios **_

_**Capitulo 7: **_

_**Para ti Kiyouyama**_

_**Narrado por Anna :**_

Al despertar me encontré en un cuarto muy grande, con las paredes cubiertas de blanco y cortinas color rojo a los lados del las ventanas, el edredón de la cama era justo de los dos colores anteriormente mencionados.

Desorientada, con sed y hambre examine la habitación mas cuidadosamente, tratando de que no se me pasara desapercibido ningún detalle, la habitación tenia un gran balcón y las ventanas eran muy parecidas a las puertas que daban a la terraza, a excepción de que estas no tenían manija, estas daban la sensación de amplitud y libertad, una sensación que hacia mucho no experimentaba, tenia un baño muy grande a unos doce pasos de mi, había un gran televisor en una esquina y pegados a las paredes unos libreros, creo que no hace falta decir que estaban repletos, un poco mas allá había una mesa junto con dos sillas.... las puertas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas, pero el clima era calido así que no me moleste en cerrarlas.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de calmarme y aspire el aire de esa maldita prisión y curiosamente olía a manzanas y limón... mi aroma favorito, sabia que estaba prisionera, por esa razón no le vi el caso a tratar de salir.

¿?:¿Cómoda? (pregunto una voz medio burlona)

Anna: si, si no cuentas el dolor de cabeza que tengo con tu golpe ¬¬*

Al principio me negué a abrir mis ojos pero al sentir su mirada sobre mi , quise enfrentarlo, hacerle saber que Kiyouyama es y siempre será fuerte, abrí lentamente los ojos y allí estaba el con su insoportable sonrisa y sus penetrantes ojos negros.

¿?: uhm.... has estado inconsciente mucho tiempo

Anna: ¬¬ ¿y mi vestido negro?

Le pregunte eso al percatarme de que llevaba puesta una pijama, si es que así se le puede llamar, pues era una blusa negra de tirantes y unos shorts pequeños, negros también,.

¿?: Se esta lavando... creí que el golpe que te di había logrado por lo menos borrarte la memoria...(sonrió burlón)

Anna: no soy tan débil como piensas ¬¬* , ¿tu me desvestiste?

¿?: No, pero suena tentador, quizás lo haga yo la próxima vez (sonrió nuevamente burlón)

Anna: Desgraciado .... no habrá próxima vez de eso puedes estar seguro ¬¬*

¿?: ¿yo?¿desgraciado?, no Anna te aseguro que en estos momentos soy el mas afortunado de todos los que habitan este mundo... "Annita"

Anna: ¡no me digas Annita!

¿?: jajajajajaja, No has cambiado nada "Annita"

dijo haciéndome caso omiso mientras me miraba con intensidad

Anna: ¬¬ (pensando mientras sus barreras desaparecían)

¿?: uhm...(frunció el ceño ) no Anna, no...(niega con la cabeza) lo cierto es que si me ayudaron .... la primera noche

Anna: ¿quien?

¿?: un .... no es relevante Anna (sonriendo)

Anna: bien, entonces.... ¿para que me tienes aquí encerrada? ¬¬

¿?: forma parte de mi plan, creí habértelo dicho (frunció el ceño)

Anna: claro ... ya recordé, lo que no recuerdo .... ¡ es la parte en que dijiste que me ibas a secuestrar!

¿?: bueno, jajajajaja , mira "Annita" (dijo con sarcasmo esto ultimo) necesito tu ayuda y tu me has prometido dármela, en estos momentos falta muy poco para que Yoh llegue junto con esos Tao y se de cuenta de que no estas, si te quedabas mi plan hubiera fallado por que esos ineptos te llevarían a la fuerza...

Anna: ¬¬ los prefiero a ellos que a ti

¿?: jajajajajajaj, si, creo que si ..... el punto es que .... necesito tu ayuda, por la mañana viajaremos para que me ayudes, pero antes debo explicarte lo que deberás hacer .... por eso te traje este vestido.....( dijo señalándolo)

Anna: ¿pretendes que vaya de cacería con un vestido? (arqueo las cejas divertida)

¿?: jajajajajaj, seria interesante, no Anna, quiero que cenemos juntos, durante la cena te explicare todo ... así no cometeremos errores, ya que..... tu sabes que lo que temes esta a punto de pasar y no podrás evitarlo

Anna: ¿en donde estamos?(dijo cortantemente)

¿?: en Canadá

Anna:¡¿Canadá?! ¡por todos los demonios del mundo! ¬¬* ¿qué pretendes?¿que no me encuentren?

¿?: ese es el punto (dijo mientras reía entre dientes, divertido), vamos Anna sabes bien que regresaras te he dicho casi todo mi plan, así que....

Anna: ¿casi todo?¿que es lo que no me has dicho? ¬¬

¿?: veras, algunas cosas dependen de que tu no sepas nada.

De verdad que no se como sigo viva, un pequeño rato con este hombre y fácil me saca de quicio y sobre todo con esas respuestas tan ingeniosas de su parte, bueno.... debo admitir que estos años le han favorecido mucho, ¡argggh! Pero que sandeces estoy diciendo, ¿me secuestra y yo pensando que es sexy?, no Anna, borra eso de tu mente, bien.... yo también tendré que responder con ingenio, ¡ya esta, lo sacare de quicio!, pero antes.... ¿cuántas malditas horas han pasado desde que no pruebo bocado?.... no importa de todos modos tendra que darme de comer ese tarado....

Anna: tengo hambre y sed ¬¬* y no pienses que soy ese Hoto porque te pateo el trasero (dijo mirándolo agresivamente)

¿?: jajajajajaja, nunca pensaría eso Anna, la comida ya esta casi lista .... no te desesperes "Annita" (dijo nuevamente usando sarcasmo) te espero con esto puesto (dijo mientras señalaba el vestido)

Anna: olvídalo, nunca me lo pienso poner .... ¬¬ ¿y mi rosario?

¿?: uhm.... te lo quitaron, ordenes mías, ¿quieres en serio salir con eso puesto?(dijo señalando mi pijama) admito que se ve muy bien pero ....

Anna: mira, no pienso salir a ningún lado y menos a cenar contigo...

¿?: bueno, al menos que quieras salir así te sugiero que te cambies, porque pienso llevarte a cenar y ese asunto no se discute (dijo empezando a perder la paciencia)

Anna: ¬¬

¿?: bien te dejo, estaré aquí a las 9 en punto , allá tu, en la noche hace mucho frió y .....

Anna: ¿a dónde vas?

¡tonta! ¿Como le preguntas eso? ahora pensara mal, es lo único que sabe hacer, eso además de mujeres y su estupido plan, ¡arggghhhhhhhhh! Como no me libere ese maldito pedazo de basura se ira al mismísimo infierno con mi técnica especial, ¡arghhh!

¿¡Rayos, Kiyouyama a donde fuiste a parar!?

¿?: tengo que seguir con mi plan, te veré en la noche, con esto "Annita" (señala el vestido nuevamente)

Anna: (frunciendo el ceño) que te quede claro esto, para ti Kiyouyama

¿?: es muy formal... (dijo frunciendo el ceño al igual que Anna ) y nadie te dice así.... (movió la cabeza en forma de negación) me niego a llamarte así.... nos vemos , "Annita".

Y diciendo esto ultimo salio de allí, no sin dirigirme una mirada pícara y penetrante, lo que hizo que soltara un bufido.

Anna: para ti Kiyouyama ....

Narrador medio:

Mientras tanto en el caribe Jun, Ren e Yoh habían llegado al departamento, Yoh al entrar al departamento se puso a gritar y buscar a la rubia, pero de ella no había ni rastro.

Yoh: ¡Anna! ¡¿donde estas?! ¡Anna!

Ren: Yoh .... ella ya no esta aquí....

Ren y Jun entraron poco después que el, observando a Yoh, quien se negaba a creer en que Anna no estuviera allí y a pesar de ya haber buscado por todos lados , la seguía buscando fervientemente.

Horas después....

Jun: ¿que haremos?

Ren : no lo se...

Yoh: yo se, primero me desataran y encontrare yo solo al (YO: disculpen la palabra) maldito bastardo que se la llevo (dijo casi gritando el chico)

Yoh se hallaba en el suelo amarrado, tratando de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, el quería ir solo a buscar a Anna, quería salvarla, rogaba porque estuviera sana y salva, pero Yoh había perdido el uso de su capacidad mental y ahora se hallaba empaquetado, había tratado de escapar y en el intento Jun y Ren lo habían atado, ellos no permitirían que Yoh hiciera algo estupido.

Jun: Ren .... mira esto (ignorando por completo a Yoh)

Jun sostenía una carta y un cuaderno pequeño en el que se titulaba:

Diario de Anna

**Primer Día:**

Se acaba de ir Ren, se que tardara tiempo en volver, me siento algo sola, quizás porque esta todo en silencio, se que en cierta forma extrañare todo el escándalo que se hacia en la pensión, pero esta mejor así , así puedo vivir en paz.

Por la noche se me apareció una sombra , platicamos un rato y poco después desapareció , no se quien sea , ni si quiera se si es o no humano , no lo puedo evitar ... es una de las pocas veces que he tenido miedo, se que es muy poderoso , su ki lo da a entender, estoy completamente confundida , espero que sea alguien que no le haga daño a nadie pero entre mas lo pienso mas me da la sensación de que algo malo pasará , algo me dice que lo que esta por pasar será bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, no estoy muy segura , empezaré a entrenar , ya que no quiero que si es malo me tomé por sorpresa y no pueda hacer nada, debo ser precavida , hay algo que me dice que debo serlo, pronto seguiré anotando mas información.

**Segundo dia:**

Ahora se quien es, cuando lo supe no lo pude creer, estaba segura de que era otra persona, hace poco parecía como si con quien hubiera hablado forzara las palabras, como si tratara de ser otra persona, admito que logro convencerme un poco, pero no ha sido hasta hoy que me di cuenta.

El me pidió que me fuera con el.... me dijo que tenia dos opciones, la primera voy con el por las buenas o iré por las malas, no quiero ir, pero... me amenazo con matar a los que ... bueno que han estado en mi vida, creo que no ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi, sigue siendo arrogante y un gran, gran tonto.

**Tercer día: **

Hoy fui a comprar unas cosas, Ren ha sido bueno conmigo, me dejo dinero para que pudiera seguir, he empezado a buscar trabajo, no me es fácil soportar a este grandísimo idiota, se ha mudado aquí, solo logra sacarme de quicio, me ha dicho que dentro de poco nos iremos, no se si mencione que ya me explico todo lo que íbamos a hacer y cual era su plan, le he dicho que yo no iré a ningún lado, pero el solo sonrió, sonare paranoica pero se que trama algo y no precisamente es algo bueno.

**Cuarto dia:**

**.................**

no había nada después de ese día, procedieron a leer la carta que Anna les había dejado

Ren:

Estoy muy bien, supuse que estarías preocupado por lo de la línea telefónica, no te preocupes, yo fui la que piso el cable y se desconecto, pensé que se había descompuesto así que fui y compre otro cable, te preguntaras como es que no me halló en el departamento, bueno pues fui a buscar trabajo, y lo encontré, ahora me dirás que hacías buscando trabajo si yo te puedo dar el dinero que necesites, pues no creo que sea lo mas correcto estar pidiéndote dinero, no soy una necesitada de África y se cuidarme sola, como veras mis cosas no están eso es porque en el trabajo me encontré con unas personas que me ofrecieron ir a una casa de playa a pasar un rato, probablemente tardare una semana o mas, cuando regrese estoy segura que trataras de interrogarme pero te aseguro que no pienso irme del caribe, este lugar es bastante bueno, por favor explícale todo a Yoh , se que lo comprenderá y tu le ayudaras a que lo haga.....

Adiós .

Anna .

Yoh: Oh, esto no augura nada bueno, ¿y bien?

Ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo, como tratando de descifrar que les quería decir su amigo.

Yoh: ¿qué esperan? Tengo una prometida que salvar (dijo inocentemente)

Ren: (suspiro) Yoh , lee entre líneas ¿quieres?

Yoh: ¿Anna volverá?¿cierto?

Ren: no lo se Yoh ... la carta dice que se fue y no volverá, su diario dice que alguien se la llevo, no quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas... Jun... ¿en donde encontraste su diario?

Jun: lo encontré cerca de la ventana ... tirado..... dudo mucho que ella lo halla dejado así, se le debió de haber caído..... el individuo se marcho con Anna, si encontré el diario cerca de la ventana lo mas probable es que ni la puerta uso

Ren: bien dicho Sherlock ¬¬ , como te digo Yoh, si se le cayó su diario significa que no debíamos leerlo , ¿me sigues no?

Yoh: si...

Ren: por lo tanto la carta es lo que supuestamente ella hacía .... Yoh , la carta dice que ella probablemente regrese dentro una semana, tal vez tarde mas...no estoy seguro, pero el adiós de Anna tiene un doble sentido por no decir triple ya que obviamente lo de que iba a una fiesta no es muy de ella, he aquí a donde se supone el adiós ... ¿Yoh?

Yoh: u.u por mas que lo intento no te comprendo

Ren: en pocas palabras es probable que Anna no vuelva

Yoh: jijijij Ren (tratando de mantener la calma) todo saldrá bien

Ren: ..... Yoh ....

Mas tarde, ya en la noche ....

Jun: ¿por qué no le dijiste a Yoh?

Ren: ya ha recibido bastante hoy... además... no soy la persona que debe decírselo

Jun: Ren..... ¿te estas enamorando de Anna?

Ren: por favor hermana, no es el mejor momento ¿si?

Jun: entonces ¿cuándo Ren?

Ren medito un rato y luego respondio....

Ren: No, no estoy enamorado de Anna ... y si me gusta .... pero no en la forma en que tu crees..... la quiero como una hermana, Jun... como si ella fuera una hermana, pero no te preocupes nunca te quitara tu lugar (dijo con una media sonrisa)

Jun: Ren.....

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio viendo como Yoh dormía ....

Jun: yo también Ren ..... yo también la quiero como a una hermana

En otro lado muy lejano de donde estos conversaban había un chico de sonrisa sarcástica y ojos penetrantes con muchas personas alrededor.

¿?: Tom.... bien hecho ..... Anna no descubrió quien eras hasta que me presente yo

Tom: fue un placer, señor.....

¿?: por ahora no necesito de tus servicios... pero podrás serme útil mas tarde(sonrisa malévola) en mi plan..... todos los demás ya saben que hacer.... ahora me voy ... no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita ......

el vestido estaba bien... en lo personal le parecía perfecto, blanco y negro era la combinación perfecta para Kiyouyama, sin mas Anna se puso el vestido y lanzando una mirada al espejo salio a esperarlo.

¿?: Dichosos los ojos que te miran.... (sorprendiéndola por la espalda)

Anna no lo pensó dos veces y volteándose le iba a dar una buena cachetada de no ser por que el la detuvo.

¿?: hay hábitos que nunca cambian ¿verdad Anna?

Anna: ¡ja! como bien dices....(dándole una cachetada) hay hábitos que nunca cambian....

¿?: uhm..... bueno ya se me pasara ..... vamonos Anna

Y sin mas la llevo a cenar....

Anna: ¿a dónde me llevas?

¿?: es un muy buen lugar para cenar eso te lo aseguro....

Anna: ¬¬ mas te vale por que como no sea así ....

¿?: será así, ya lo veras

al llegar al restaurante me acerco la silla y se sentó después, mirándome de una forma penetrante

Anna: ¬¬ no esta mal

¿?: vamos Anna...

Anna: Kiyouyama para ti ¬¬*

¿?: ¿qué ordenaras?

Anna: ¬¬

¿?: te sugiero este platillo (señalandole en la carta) es simplemente exquisito

Anna: ¿Qué tengo que hacer en tu plan? ¬¬

¿?: pues.... tu solamente tendras que hacer lo que te diga

despues de este comentario pidieron su comida y esperaron un rato

Anna: ¿me sacaste de mi prision solo para saber lo que ya sabia? ¬¬ por tu propio bien dime que no es lo que me ibas a decir o si no puedes ya ir pensando en lo que quieres que diga tu lapida...

¿?: (se rie entre dientes) bien Anna, tu misión consiste en que nos ayudes a buscar un poder que .... bueno ... leeme la mente sera mas facil de explicarte

Anna: ¬¬ todo esto no tarda mas de 2 días ¿qué rayos voy a hacer despues ?

¿?: pasar tiempo conmigo (la mira en forma seductora)

Anna: me niego (frunce el ceño)

¿?: no te quedan muchas opciones

Anna: ¬¬ muy bien.... ahora tu léeme la mente

...... "Idiota" ......

¿?: jajajajajajajaj no Anna ..... no soy idiota ....

Anna: ¬¬ ohh no ... te aseguro que tienes mas cerebro que un mosco (notese sarcasmo)

La cena paso con este par haciendo comentarios que hicieran molestar al otro... parecían buenos amigos incluso hubo quien aseguro que podian ser novios.

¿?: ¿qué te parecio la cena?

Dijo poco despues de haber llegado a la "prision" como le decia Anna

Anna: bueno te aseguro que la comida estuvo decente pero en cuanto al lugar.... bueno...adios

¿?: Que pases buenas noches Annita... (notese sarcasmo en Annita)

Anna le cerro la puerta en las narices, fue hasta el baño, se lavo los dientes y se puso la pijama, tratando de buscar algo que ver en la televisión para distraerse, se quedo dormida.

Horas mas tarde una sombra aparecio en el balcon, la cual se quedo un rato mirando las estrellas para mas tarde entrar a la habitación y tapar a la rubia.....

¿?: Buenas noches Anna

Anna: (dormida) para ti Kiyouyama ....

La sombra salio discretamente de alli

¿?:me lo pensare ... Kiyouyama (sonrio divertido para si)

Creo que muchos ya saben quien es sobre todo con esto ultimo de la cachetada, solo les pido que no lo digan hasta que yo lo revele ^^ espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

Entiendase que Annita, dicho por el personaje aun no revelado, se hace con sarcasmo y diversión al ver los enojos de Anna.

Y ahora los reviews:

Sheken: Bueno .... ejem..... jijiji ya te copie.... o.o escribiste demasiado ...¿no te dolieron los dedos? xD bueno ya en serio:

No ofendes, me agrada que sean sinceros por muy fuerte que me digan las cosas creo que es lo mejor, aunque los primeros 5 minutos me enojo se me pasa rapido, pues se que ustedes me ayudan mucho con sus opiniones ^^ , se que no es lo mejor que has leido por algo es mi segundo fanfic, u.u estoy tratando de mejorar, sean exigentes conmigo y ya veran como tratare de hacerlo mejor la proxima, ^^ te doy a ti y a todos, TODO el derecho de criticarme pero de forma constructiva, no capto muy bien esa parte, ¿cómo es eso de que doy muchas vueltas? Explicamelo porfis aun no lo capto.... si me lo explicas prometo mejorar, u.u si supongo que si, por eso no soy una buena comediante, TT no tengo futuro como comediante T^T , tratare de mejorar eso, pero mi inspiración se me ha ido, creo que sobre todo por que ya mero acabo la secu ^^ aunque jiijiji eso prácticamente no creo que te interese, en fin con los siguientes capitulo me voy a tardar mas porque quiro ver si puedo mejorarlos algo, mi idea no es ir precisamente rapido, u.u pero pues jijiji son cosas que últimamente me fallan, repito voy a hacerlo mejor que pueda cada vez, sin ofender pero odio el YohXTamao ¬¬ aunque si habra unas historias mas adelante...... TT me hiciste llorar en un principio con tus palabras, no, jajajaj no es cierto, si me enfade un poquito pero luego se me paso, espero leer esa historia y no, no te voy a echar toda la mierda ^^ ni mucha ni poca ni nada, tew voy a apoyar y a dar mis mejores consejos,con respecto a la comedia, nuevamente, como comediante no tengo futuro ¬¬ mis intentos de comedia acaban en la basura soy peor que Chocolove TT te ruego que no digas del personaje aunque ya muchos sepan quien es ¬¬ y bueno en tu caso ese "Hao" solamente lo hizo para molestar a Anna y ademas su día había sido especialmente bueno así que estaba de buen humor ¬¬ por lo que molesto a Anna ... en fin, TT tus comentarios suenan un poco agresivos jiji pero te lo agradezco me haces que me esfuerce cada vez mas, y no voy a putearte ni nada por el estilo ¬¬ no pienses mal de mi antes de tiempo ^^ Sayounara!!!

Arany:

^^ que bueno ... me costo un poco de trabajo escribir comedia.... jajajajaja si ...cierto da risa , gracias, definitivamente no se me conoce a mi por dejar las cosas inconclusas, y mil gracias por leer mi fic.

Maru – sempai : ¿qué te puedo decir? De verdad te lo agradezco que hayas leido mi fic ^^ ....aunque dudo que a ti te vaya a gustar mucho mi fic como sigas leyendolo u.u ..... ^^ ya lo lei y me encanta ...simplemente tienes talento nato. Tu también cuidate y espera que en cuanto acabe este fic habra un Yoh X Anna ^^ ya lo estoy haciendo ... pero... es comedia TT no me sale muy bien la comedia, amiga mia... en fin espero que sea de tu agrado, cuidate y disfruta estas fiestas ^^ volvere en cuanto acabe por cierto felicidades por tus 16 ^^ te quiere tu amiga Anna.

KOHAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: DONDE ESTASSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAN MAL ESTUVE QUE NI COMENTARIO PUSISTE NO? TT TT TT BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TE EXTRAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T

Ejem .... ejem pues bueno les dejo este capitulo jijijiji good bye dejen reviews en especial tu Kohaku, ¿ya no me quieres? Jjajajaj broma xD en fin que tengan unas felices vacaciones


	8. Las Siete Luces

_**Espero que les guste la continuación, realmente tuve que esforzarme porque mi mente estaba en blanco de hecho últimamente esta en blanco.... ahorita tengo insomnio y son las dos.... que digo van a dar las tres de la mañana... ademas si lo notaron ya cambie mi nombre, esto es porque no me siento comoda con Anna Kiyouyama he superado mi etapa de SK y ahora soy yo misma lo cual hace que se pongan a temblar todos porque ahora si ni sabran por donde ira la historia jajajaja en fin aquí con el fic :**_

**_Cambios_**

**_Capitulo 8:_**

**_Las Siete luces_**

El día se hallaba muy tranquilo, los pájaros trinaban, el sol estaba en su pleno apogeo y todos convivían en excelente armonía en la pensión, bueno quizás decir "excelente armonía" no fuera cierto pero por lo menos convivían.

ARGHHHHHHHH!!!

Una chica de cabellos celestes acababa de salir furiosa de la habitación en donde se hallaba la causa de su enojo, sin pensar en otra cosa que en el idiota que se había atrevido a molestarla.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la cocina y Tamao la miraba entre asustada y curiosa, su mal genio había hecho que la peli-rosa quedara asustada.

- Tamao... no te preocupes todo esta bien... es solo que ese Tao acaba de hablar ... vienen para acá, no han encontrado a Anna .... al parecer fue secuestrada.... nos enfrentamos a algo grande Tamao... muy grande.... Anna es muy fuerte pero donde haya sido secuestrada ... no significa precisamente que sea bueno el oponente... en fin como decía ese Tao hablo y me dijo niñita ¿puedes creerlo? Arggh es un maldito engreído.- dijo la peli-azul mientras con sus puños descargaba su ira contra la mesa

- ¿la señorita Anna fue secuestrada?.- pregunto Tamao quien se hallaba en estado de shock

- bueno ... eso es lo que piensan ... aunque eso te lo simplifica todo ¿no Tamao?.- hablo ya un poco mas calmada

- ¿a ... a que .... se refiere ... señorita Pilika?.- dijo ella sonrojada

- vamos no te hagas ... te lo simplifica todo con Yoh.... porque de esta forma ya no habra mucho que hacer y entonces el podra ser tuyo... .-dijo la chica de cabellos celestes viendola de forma picara.

- ¿soy... tan ..obvia?.-pregunto Tamao poniendose colorada

- si pero no te preocupes, el unico que no lo ha notado es Yoh... .- dijo Pilika

- eso significa que... ¿Anna?.- dijo Tamao entre avergonzada y preocupada

- si, Anna ya lo sabia.- le afirmo Pilika.- bien, ahora lo primero que debemos hacer es prepararte para la llegada de Yoh .-

Mientras Pilika preparaba a Tamao para recibir a Yoh, este y los Tao volaban directo a Japón.

_**FLASH BACK :**_

- desatenme por favor.- dijo un desesperado Yoh

- no... por lo menos hasta llegar a Japón y meterte en prisión de esta forma evitaremos que cometas locuras.-dijo Ren quien lo miraba

Yoh: me escapare de cualquier forma

Chilló Yoh que en un desesperado intento por quitarse las cuerdas se había lastimado

Jun: ya esta todo hermano, ¿estas seguro que es lo mejor?

Ren: no, pero no me pienso quedar aquí

Jun: entiendo... bueno pues entonces vamonos

Yoh: antes ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DESATENME!!!!!!!!! ^^ por que ya me estan dando calambres

Ren: je .... esa es una excusa muy pobre Yoh... vamonos ya

**_FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

**_Narrador: Anna_**

**_Primera aclaración:_** no es un idiota.... es peor que eso

_**Segunda aclaración:**_ estoy en su habitación tratando de despertar al imbecil

_**Tercera aclaración:**_ soy Anna Kiyouyama no "Annita"

_**Cuarta aclaración:**_ vamos a un pequeño viaje para que lo ayude a el a concretar sus planes

**_Quinta aclaración:_** no lo odio, no lo juzgo, pero no significa que le haya perdonado que mató a mi prometido

_**Sexta y ultima aclaración:**_ es peor que Yoh para despertarse

..... Sexta cubeta de agua fria y aun no se despierta .... empiezo a preocuparme .... me doy media vuelta

**_Narrador: Yo_**

- como no te despiertes no solo arruinare tu plan también te dejare sin la posibilidad de tener descendencia.-le amenazo bastante enfadada.

- ¿Anna?.- dijo el poco despues de un bostezo

- Kiyouyama para ti ... ¿a que hora te viniste durmiendo?.- pregunto Anna mientras le dirigia una severa mirada

- muuuuy tarde, ¿por que?.- le contesto con una sonrisa

- por nada, y no me toques idiota.- ese chico la exasperaba demasiado

- tan divina como siempre.- dijo mientras se reia

- y tu mas imbecil por segundos .- le contesto Anna

- bueno, ya calmate rubia, que voy a pensar que te comiste un gallo.- le dijo el chico en tono burlón

- entonces apurate que llevo dos horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos, setenta segundos y veinte milésimas tratando de despertarte.- dijo un tanto molesta la itako

- ya... bueno entonces a menos que quieras ver mi maravilloso cuerpo desnudo te sugiero que te vayas.- le dijo mientras le dirigia una mirada un tanto seductora

-ya quisieras idiota antes un babuino que tu.- dijo ella tratando de recobrar la compostura pues había pasado por varios tonos de rojo antes de estabilizarse.

- temo que los babuinos no me superan en belleza, Anna y desde luego no te puedes excitar con ellos.- dijo burlón

- O///o... ¬¬ idiota... ya vistete.- y diciendo esto Anna salio de la habitación, y el rio fuertemente.

_- Baka_... .- murmuro para si Anna pues habia alcanzado a escuchar la risa del joven que de buen humor se vestia rapidamente.

El y Anna salieron poco despues de que el castaño desayunara, ambos se encontraban tratando de ocultarle sus pensamientos al otro razon suficiente para formar un incomodo silencio que fue roto por el chico. Ya en la zona de Kyoto.

- ¿Piensas ver mi divino rostro todo el dia?.- le pregunto divertido al notar que Anna lo veia fijamente

- ¬¬ ugh! Porque mejor no te pones a pensar cosas mas productivas que eso como en que diablos va a ser lo primero que haga para ayudarte en tu _magnifico_ plan .- dijo con notable sarcasmo

-Quizas porque eso lo debes hacer tu... yo solo debo confiar en ti y eso ya lo hago.- dijo viendo con diversión a Anna lo cual hizo que ella se enfadara y le desviara la mirada.

-No se como sigues vivo Hao... pero yo que tu me preocuparia mas por salir vivo de esta que de el magnifico plan que tienes.- dije ella evitando la mirada del mayor de los Asakura.

-No me preocupo por eso... vaya Anna.. crei que lo habias notado desde un principio.- dijo un tanto sorprendido por el comentario de Anna.

-La verdad lo note... ahora no solo llevas al espiritu de fuego... ¿como lograste adueñarte de agua y tierra?.- pregunto sin interes alguno

-Annita... eso te lo dire en cuanto le hagas justicia a mi relato.- dice viendo a Anna con una sonrisa burlona

-Mmm ya veo... lo que no me explico Hao... es de donde sacas tanto poder... la ultima vez que te vimos te hallabas al limite de el, y ahora... sin siquiera alterarte podrías destrozar todo Japon si así fuera tu deseo... ¿qué te lo impide?.- reflexiono poniendo un poco de mas interés en Hao.

-Si en estos momentos me pusiera a destruir Japón te aseguro que nadie sabria quien lo hace Anna, ademas... mi objetivo nunca fue destruir Japón... como bien sabes es lo que menos quiero... pero aun debo ir a cobrar una venganza y acabar con los humanos que contaminan la existencia en la tierra.

-Ya veo... en este caso... detenerte sera imposible... .- reflexiono Anna

-Así es... pero no pienso eliminarte a ti.. veo que en los ultimos años tu poder ha aumentado tanto como el mío, Anna repito... serias la esposa perfecta del rey Shaman.- dijo ayudando a Anna a levantarse del hoyo en que había caído.

-Lo se Hao, en estos dias me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio, lamentablemente el torneo de shamanes se ha cancelado.- dice ella aceptando la ayuda de el Asakura al ver que no podia salir de alli si no lo hacia.

-Jajajaja no habrias pensado si quiera en que Yoh podria ganarme ¿o si? porque tu misma lo haz dicho... no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo... bueno... tal vez tu si... .- dijo cargando a Anna pues era esta la 5ª vez que caia en el escarpado suelo.

-Oye! Yo puedo sola!.- se quejo ella ante la confianza de Hao

-Llegaremos mas rápido en mi espíritu de fuego.- dice invocándolo para mas tarde aparecer en un valle cerca de una cueva en Kyoto.

-¿La cueva de las Siete Luces?

-Aquí tengo problemas para entrar yo pues según la descripción solo tu puedes hacerlo... Anna

-Lo se... este lugar esta especialmente hecho para que las personas elegidas le obsequien toda su suerte y poder al Shaman King... Hao... si yo hago esto...

-No te preocupes... no te pasara nada conmigo... nunca me atrevería a dañar a mi prometida.- dijo el burlon

- ¬¬ el que seas el Shaman King dentro de poco no significa que yo sere tu prometida Hao

-Serás la esposa del Shaman King Anna... en este caso... yo... para eso te entrenaron.- dijo metiendole prisa para que entrara a la cueva.

- ¬¬ no Hao no seré TU ESPOSA .- y sin mas se interno en la cueva.

- Lo seras Anna... seras mía... cueste lo que cueste.- murmuro Hao con una sonrisa mientras veia a Anna internarse en la cueva.

Mientras tanto Kino-sensei había logrado sentir la presencia de Anna, pues dentro de la cueva Hao no tenia poder para ocultarla, no hasta que llegara a ser el Shaman King, pero eso no le preocupaba a Hao demasiado, de cualquier forma tarde o temprano se sabria todo y para cuando eso sucediera el ya tendría el poder absoluto y Anna estaria dispuesta a irse con el... aunque eso ultimo no lo tenia del todo seguro, lo que si sabia era que tarde o temprano Anna estaría con el.

Yohmei... ¿sientes eso? es... Anna

¿Anna? ¿estas segura de eso Kino? No podemos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos y menos en una situación tan grave como esta.

POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY SEGURA! ¿ACASO NO ME CREES CAPAZ DE IDENTIFICAR EL KI DE MI MEJOR ALUMNA?.- dijo Kino pegandole con el baston

Ay! Oye esperate! No me pegues! Kino! Solo decia que... ay!

PUES NO DIGAS NADA!.- dice volviendo a pegarle con su baston

Ok.. lo siento

Prepara las maletas, haremos un viaje rapido a Kyoto.- dijo Kino levantandose para avisarles a su nieto y a los demas que Anna se hallaba en Kyoto.

Tamao y Pilika pasaron todo el tiempo arreglando a la primera, quien debia mejorar desde su actitud hasta su forma de vestir, TODO pues según la peli-azul era fundamental para que Yoh se fije en ella. **_(N/A.A.R:no se preocupen odio el YohxTamao no pienso hacer una historia así, simplemente Tamao me cae mal por eso ¬¬ la hare sufrir muajajajajaja -risa malevola- ya en serio.. no es muy importante en esta historia.)_**

**_*_**

**_* *_**

**_* * *_**

**_* * * *_**

**_CONTINUARA..._**

_**Slayer:**_

¿comentarios míos? Si... desde luego me enfado un poco que digas que tengo mala ortografía.... ya que si hay algo que tengo es buena ortografía ... tal vez no excelente y a veces cometa algunos errores de mano, que son por el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir, si te refieres a la puntuación estoy tratando de mejorar, en cuanto eso de que se lo copie a Katsumi Kurosawa, no precisamente... encontre hace tiempo una pagina en internet donde venia un test: que tan fan de shaman king eres?, era una lista y uno de los puntos era algo así como: saludas a todos con la frase : que te ilumine la eterna luz, yo lo hago... ademas esa frase es casi como decir dios te bendiga o buenos dias ¬¬ no se a quien se le ocurrio semejante saludo pero no por eso la plagie, en fin... otra cosa no me llames nena ¬¬ y en cuanto al formato teatral ... tengo deseos de leer una historia hecha por ti ¬¬.

**_Kohaku:_**

Para empezar:

1: ¬¬ ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA IRTE DE VACACIONES!? XD yo me fui de vacaciones ... si asi se le puede llamar porque estuve terminando examenes, xD jajajaj bueno... perdon la tardanza

2: Te extrañé y mucho!!!

3: No hiciste ninguno de tus comentarios de juez ¿por qué?.

4: Si creo que es cierto tratare de cuidar mas esos detalles.

5: ^^ no te doy permiso de que te vuelvas a ir de vacaciones xD.

6: Espero tu comentario de juez severo para el siguiente capitulo.

7: Ok me daré una vuelta ^^ lo prometo.

8: ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones? espero que bien.

9: Tu si debes pedirme disculpas

10: me preocupe y pensé que me habías abandonado TT ... creí que ya no leerías mi historia TT buaaaaaaa!!!

11: desde cuando soy tu pequeña Anna? O.o? ¬¬ xD (mas te vale que no sea pequeña ni un poquito de pequeña) xD

12: realmente lo de los tomates y Lyzerg fue una especie de Adios xD, pero me alegra que te gustara

13: porque te sentiste como Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

14: no entiendo por que

15: tengo aun 15 ¬¬

16: ya no espero para cumplirlos ¬¬ (no quiero cumplirlos)

17: ¬¬ como hagas un comentario sobre que debo crecer o que es una bonita edad o algo por el estilo. ¬¬ / ¬¬

**_Sheken:_**

N.P. = No Problem ^^

Realmente no hay problema gracias por tus disculpas pero no tienes de que disculparte ^^

No digas eso de ti ¬¬ te prohíbo terminantemente que digas eso tanto de ti como de tus historias ¬¬

Para empezar escribe los que tienes en la cabeza, si no puedes...

escribe solo las ideas que tienes luego pones orden y empiezas a escribir y desarrollar tu historia,

plantéate a donde quieres llegar y que quieres dejar como impresión, escribe una historia primero,

la otra puedes dejarla en un pequeño borrador: pondras solo las ideas importantes,

yo opto por llamarlo el esqueleto xD, ¿ya tienes el final? Si no lo tienes seria conveniente trazar uno

de esa forma sera un poco mas facil ^^ ponerse a trabajar porque así solo tendras que ver que puede conducirte a ese

final, te sugiero que no te aferres al final, ya que no siempre acaba como tu esperas, un libro no es como una receta de cocina

ni vas a hacer que funcione un aparato que no sepas, no viene con instrucciones así como los bebes ni las mascotas pero aquí te van unos pasos para que te sea mucho mas sencillo.

0:plantea bien a donde piensas llegar y que sentimientos quieres dejar para los que lo leamos

1: tienes 2 historias? Sepáralas, escribe las ideas principales, empieza a formar el esqueleto

2: ordena las ideas te sonara loco pero debes pensar en este punto en tu final

3: comienza a hacer tus borradores, haz cuantos necesites y quieras hasta perfeccionarlo

4: escribe como te quedara listo para publicarlo.

tu escrito debe tener tres cosas: coherencia, originalidad y frescura.

Con frescura me refiero a que no se vea demasiado forzado

me superaras vas a ver que si ^^

por favor lee Dulce Amargo, es un one shot Yoh por Anna, creo que podrías ayudarte de el para entender algo acerca de lo que me refiero. Puedes agregarme al msn: ashley _ superstar 005 hotmail . com (claro que todo junto xD)

Te ayudare desde luego.

P.D.: jajajaja si... a mi =

_**Arany:**_

^^ jajajajaj ok, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 7 ^^ grax por no decirlo, realmente ya falta cada vez menos para que se diga quien es el misterioso personaje que ya muchos saben o sospechan quien es xD pero aun así no pienso adelantar mis planes de revelarlo hasta mas adelante, por que si lo revelo aun creo que ya no sera igual ^^ en fin, Teo?? Te refieres a Tom? El es una parte esencial en mi malévolo plan xD!!!!!

**_Katsumi:_**

bueno... ya los modifique.. es mas ya encontre mi propia frase ... siento mucho haber hecho eso ... nos seguimos escribiendo y sigue escribiendo porque pienso eres una gran escritora. Que tal voy? T-T espero que bien... nos vemos luego!.

Primero que nada MIL PERDONES por tardarme tanto, no solo he estado hueca si no también muy ocupada y aunque me he conectado a veces casi siempre me debo ir de inmediato así que no me daba mas que unos 15 minutos para avanzar y luego hueca... la verdad me senti fatal por no subirlos tan rapido como hubiera querido... gracias por esperarme de algo si no deben preocuparse es de que no lo siga porque lo terminare no se me conoce por dejar las cosas a medias y SI! NOTICIA DEL DIA!!!!!! YA LO REVELE!!!!!!!! Solo recuerden que los demas no saben que es Hao quien esta detrás de todo esto aunque sospechan algo pero al creer que esta muerto... eso hace que les preocupe aun mas, les dire que el proximo en descubrirlo ... no! No les dire... si tienen curiosidad por saber que sigue y el porque le puse así a este capitulo dejen reviews!!

jajajajja se cuidan chicos y nos vemos pronto! Y de nuevo Perdon a todos.

Anna.


	9. La Guardiana del Septimo Poder

**_Bueno.... excusas... estas nunca me sirven... realmente no me interesa dar explicaciones así que al grano... disculpen la demora y espero que este capitulo les guste y si no... pues sépanlo.. no moriré por ello. ¬¬U de cualquier forma gracias a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic.^-^_**

**_Disclaimer: si.. la vez pasada lo iba a poner pero se me paso... además... es necesario????? Digo ya saben todos que esta historia no es de mi propiedad si no del señor Takei.... ¬¬U es el colmo... soy una mujer y hablo español, el señor Takei es creador de SK es mas grande que yo ¬¬ es hombre y.. AHHH y habla Japonés... ¬¬**_**

**_Cambios._**

**_Capitulo 9:_**

**_La Guardiana del Séptimo poder._**

Anna caminaba entre los derrumbes del interior de la cueva, maldiciendo por lo bajo al mayor de los Asakura, ella sabia que el lugar donde se hallaban era comandado por 6 guardianas e incluso sabia que cada una de ellas era poseedora de un gran poder, unidos... se complementaban... ¿Por qué demonios el Asakura había querido que entrase ella? ¿Qué se proponía en esta ocasión? No lo sabia... y por eso ahora era que se encontraba allí, bajo tierra... no era que le incomodara ese hecho demasiado pero si algo siempre le había disgustado era que la mantuvieran sin saber nada.

Llegó al final de la cueva donde había una puerta vieja, cuya madera estaba podrida, Anna la derrumbo con un par de rocas pesadas para poder seguir su camino, esta vez lo que impidió su paso fue una muchacha de cara demacrada y pálida con un olor a incienso muy potente.

- llega usted tarde señorita... .- y sin dejar que Anna dijera nada la condujo al centro de lo que era un gran salón... bajo tierra.

Anna permaneció callada hasta que las demás sacerdotisas llegaron a donde ella.

- Haz el favor de quitar tus manos de la mesa Aishiko.- dijo una sacerdotisa que llevaba consigo un cofre pequeño.

- Lo siento... no fue mi intención señora Yuuko.- se disculpo de inmediato la sacerdotisa con kimono verde

La sacerdotisa de kimono morado no le hizo demasiado caso y se dirigió a Anna.

- ¿Sabes para que es la séptima Guardiana?.- le pregunto a Anna con dulzura.

- Ella es la encargada de que en caso de que las demás mueran cuide los 7 poderes... pero... .- comento Anna viéndola fijamente.

- Así es... nosotras como veras éramos las encargadas de ayudar a las guardianas en todo, pero las guardianas han muerto, incluyendo la séptima así que como seguro habrás notado ... a lo largo del trayecto hubo ciertos obstáculos, como el desgaste de tu energía espiritual y física, así como también mental pues al dejar de pensar en llegar corrías el riesgo de quedarte allí, y por ultimo... la visión de tu alma.... este techo como veras esta cubierto de diamante... pero no es cualquier tipo de diamante... si tu alma no fuera pura el diamante lo sabría y te hubiera dañado, aun cuando no te hallas dado cuenta de los peligros ... los corriste... tu serás la siguiente séptima guardiana.

Ante estas explicaciones Anna no pudo rebatir nada en lo absoluto así que tomo el cofre que se le ofrecía y lo abrió... un dije pequeño en forma de arco iris se hallaba en el fondo, ella lo tomo y se lo puso.

- ¿Juras que nunca se lo darás a nadie en quien no confíes?

- Si, juro

- ¿Juras que se mantendrá a salvo?

- Si, juro

- ¿Juras que nadie se enterara de esto por labios tuyos?

- Si, juro

- ¿Juras que aquella persona a quien se lo des no deba ser otro mas que descendiente tuyo?

- Si, juro

- ¿Juras no usarlo para beneficios personales?

- Si, juro

- ¿Juras protegerlo con tu vida y en caso de no poder seguir cuidando de el ni tener descendientes dárselo a una buena persona?

- Si juro

- ¿Juras que en caso de que la situación se salga de control destruir el séptimo poder?

- ... Si ... lo juro

Meramente mas que tratado mágico fue un trato a palabra, mas ella sabia que debía cumplir con la suya. Abandono la cueva regresando sobre sus pasos y volvió con el Asakura que ya había instalado una buena fogata y cocinaba pescado.

Esa noche se quedaron bajo las estrellas a la intemperie, a ninguno le molesto este hecho pues las estrellas en ese lugar realmente podían apreciarse.

- Anna... .- dijo Hao al ver que ella se recostaba sobre la hierba poco después de darle una negativa al no querer por el momento marcharse de allí. Hao sonrió, le gustaba ver a la itako contemplar las estrellas, mientras el la veía a ella entre divertido y embobado. – No sabia que fueras tan cursi.- dijo el Asakura con el propósito de molestarle, y lo logro, la sacerdotisa le lanzo una mirada realmente atemorizante. Pero Hao sonrió y fue a recostarse a su lado.

- A dos metros lejos de mi!.-chilló la Kiyouyama cuando Hao se recostó junto a ella abrazándola de forma posesiva.

- No quiero.- dijo sonriendo burlón.- oblígame.- y la abrazo aun mas fuerte pero cuidando de no lastimarla.

- Hao... .- dijo la Itako aceptando que no lo iba poder convencer de lo contrario... la había pillado con la guardia baja.

- ¿Si?.- dijo metido en sus pensamientos sin prestarle demasiado atención a Anna.

- ¿ Como es que sigues con vida? ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora? ¿Aun deseas matar a Yoh?

- Te lo explicare a su momento Anna... todo a su momento.

Anna no insistió. Mientras tanto los Asakura habían logrado ubicar a Anna y se dirigían hacia allá a cuanta velocidad podían.

- Sensei Kino según mi tablilla esta cerca de la Cueva de los Siete Poderes.

- ¿ Que pretende Anna al estar allí?

- Quizás es allí donde esta secuestrada

- Imposible. Alrededor solo hay árboles y pura vegetación una sacerdotisa de talento como Anna lograría enviar un espíritu... espero que no sea aquello que tememos...

Dicha conversación fue sostenida por Tamao y Kino. Todos habían recibido el mensaje de la ubicación de Anna, por tanto así iban para Kyoto.

- Hao... vienen para acá...

- Lo se....

- Dejaras que te vean?

- Lo estoy pensando .- dijo el castaño mientras su mente trabajaba a toda prisa .- Si... no tiene caso que nos ocultemos mas... pero necesito que me ayudes

- Sabes que si...

- Bien.. entonces... haremos esto...

Yoh fue el primero en llegar y detrás de el Horo-Horo, Ren, Jun, Fausto y Pilika, Ryu y Tamao venían detrás y sensei Kino.

Habían llegado muy rápido usando su oversoul pero la impresión de tal escena destruyo por completo este ultimo.

- Anna... .- murmuro el menor de los Asakura impresionado.

Anna yacía en los brazos de Hao, herida a gravedad, su vientre era el mas afectado, pero piernas y brazos e incluyendo la cara se veía en estado de gravedad. Hao por otro lado tenia su capa llena de sangre pero parecía encontrarse en perfecto estado, a excepción de unas cuantas heridas no demasiado graves.

- QUE LE HICISTE!! BASTARDO!!!.- grito Yoh mas que molesto, aterrado.

- Digamos que pronto ira al otro mundo... .- dijo el mayor de los Asakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ren... casi no siento su ki... .- dice Jun calmando a Pilika y a Tamao quienes estaban al borde de las lagrimas.

- Así es Tao... yo mismo me asegure que Kyouyama Anna, este casi sin vida.- Aseguro el mayor de los Asakura .- Ahora si me disculpan tengo un funeral al cual asistir.- y sin mas Hao desapareció en su Oversoul de Fuego.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Siendo sincera apenas y tengo tiempo de escribir el fic, y he tenido una crisis de inspiración de este fic. Lamento la espera. Lamento que sea tan corto. No estoy segura de cuando vaya a subir el siguiente capitulo, pero les aseguro que lo haré.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que me han esperado!! **_


	10. Pensando en ello

**El hecho de que escriba tan cortos los capítulos, se debe a mi escasez de tiempo. Ustedes también lo notaran. Y es que nadie puede sacar de la nada capítulos y subirlos a internet cada cinco segundos, espero me disculpen si me demoro bastante y mis capítulos se hacen muy cortos.**

**T.T Ya no puedo con mi humanidad. Y es que debo estudiar como cuatro materias por mes, atender a mis mascotas (Son bastantes.), trabajar ( obvio me pagan), no descuidar mi cuarto... xD no es que lo tenga hecho un desastre pero soy propensa a no tenerlo tan ordenado como quisiera, por culpa de las prisas, ayudar a mi familia en lo que sea... no se porque pero siempre soy yo la que les ayuda en todo. No me molesta, pero me quita tiempo para cualquier cosa planeada. Además debo ajustarme a los horarios de otras personas porque no se que le dio al mundo que pase de ser la chica con nomepelan aguda a ser la chica con mas invitaciones en todos lados. A eso agreguen que tengo mis proyectos... obviamente no solo hago esta historia, estoy como en 5 historias o mas... y todas deseo terminarlas. También me debo dar un tiempo para mis amistades y lo hago...Y para colmo parece que este año vendrá mas trabajo y mas presión, por parte de todo lo que hago... T.T no es que me queje... pero si quisiera que me disculparan por no actualizar tan pronto... ahora.. después de mi choro mareador y poco trascendental... la historia.**

* * *

**Cambios.**

**Capitulo 10.**

**Pensando en eso…**

Yoh Asakura no podía si quiera moverse, no solo estaba paralizado de la impresión de ver a su hermano gemelo vivo sino también de ver a su prometida en tal estado.

Ren y Horo-Horo, estaban igual, en shock total. Pilika y Tamao lloraban de la impresión. Jun no sabia que hacer o decir. Y sensei Kino se mostraba impasible.

Nadie hablaba. No sabían que esperar. No sabían si Anna seguía o no viva. Pero no perdían la esperanza.

Hicieron con pesar, una fogata, con unos refugios al lado, por un lado las chicas y por otro los chicos, en otro refugio estaban Yohmei y Kino. Con cualquier comodidad posible en su "refugio".

Más tarde Yoh se iba a dormir, cuando fue detenido por un Ren demasiado serio. Quizás mas de la cuenta.

- Yoh... Hao no mato a Anna... al contrario... me parece estupendo plan para caer en su trampa... Analízalo de este modo. Hao secuestra a Anna, sabe que... .- Que la queremos mucho... pensó Ren, mas eso lo omitió.- sabía que la buscaríamos y por tanto así sabía que debía prepararse ante nuestra llegada. Ha robado los grandes espíritus y ahora los usa a voluntad... creo que esa es una buena explicación para que siga con vida.- Ren calló un momento Yoh lo observaba con ansias, así que prosiguió.- Lo que implica que Hao ahora es el Shaman King... aunque no queramos... además de eso según Tamao, ha obligado a Anna a entrar y robar el séptimo poder. Un poder que esta destinado a aquel que lograse pasar la cueva y con su sola presencia se rompiesen los conjuros al salir. Anna lo logró, Hao lo sabía, sabía que Anna era la destinada a guardar ese poder... sabía que el séptimo poder es el único capaz de detenerle, y bien sabe que teniendo ese poder junto a el... teniendo a Anna, es imparable... de esta forma Hao no solo se vengaría de el mundo, se vengaría de ti y desde luego no habrá ser vivo ni dios que le pare. Solo queda una solución… hay que detenerle a como de lugar… además… no estamos seguros de que haga con Anna o de si ese engendro le haga algo inapropiado… .- Ren calló de pronto. Su amigo le dirigía una sonrisa mucho más especial que cualquier otra que se haya visto.

- Ren... Hao… no es capaz de hacerle nada malo a Anna… después de todo… ella es la elegida para la perfecta esposa del rey shaman, Hao lo demostró siempre ¿No es así? El esta interesado en Anna… y además… las personas que pueden ver espíritus no son malas… .- dijo Yoh viendo las estrellas justo antes de darles las buenas noches a Ren y meterse a la tienda.

Ren observó las estrellas un momento más antes de dirigirse a la tienda y pronunció sin más.

- Yoh… ¿es que acaso sabes cual es la única solución para ponerle fin a esto?.- Se preguntó Tao una vez más.

Yoh había demostrado saber varias cosas de las cuales por cierto en varias ocasiones, todos ignoraban, así que era de esperarse que el castaño tuviese algún plan bajo la manga en caso de que las cosas se saliesen de control.

Ren suspiró.

Sabía que la itako no estaba muerta… o al menos no quería creer ello. Quizás ella no fuera la persona más linda del mundo… pero definitivamente no podía concebir la idea de que jamás volvería a gritarles.

Yoh por su parte, le deseaba la felicidad entera, tanto como en esta vida, como en la futura… no sabía con exactitud porque… pero el se sentía desolado.

No obstante, prefería no mostrarse ante sus amigos de ese modo, ya que … después de todo alguien necesitaba ser fuerte para impulsar a los demás.

**OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

- ¿Que pretendías con ello Asakura Hao?.- Le pregunto una desafiante voz.

- Nada Annita, bueno… si… .- El chico sonrió cínicamente y ella frunció el ceño, en ocasiones el era tan difícil de comprender…

- No te hagas el inocente Hao… ¿Que pretendes? .- Dijo viéndolo muy molesta.

- Sabes que si no hacía eso acabarían descubriéndote… y no es algo que ni tu ni yo queremos ¿o si? .- Dijo viéndole sonriente. Ella tuvo que controlarse para no comenzar a lanzarle todo el juego de mesa, el cual era de vidrio.

El sonrió.

- No lo harás… .- Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

- No me tientes… porque te juro que ni aunque tengas la cara de idiota rematado de Yoh, te salvara si me molestas .- Dijo enfurruñada mientras tomaba un poco de mas limonada natural.

Hao se rió abiertamente ante el descaro de aquella chica, no todas se atrevían a decirle nada a la cara. Pero claro, ella tenía que ser diferente en todos los aspectos, no solo no podía leerle la mente a voluntad puesto que ella la protegía con sumo recelo, aún cuando dormía. Si no que era la primera en abofetearlo, y decirle de todo menos algo amigable.

- ¿Sabes?.- Dijo llamando la atención de la Itako.

Ella arqueó una ceja dando a entender que lo oía.

- Me gustas.- Dijo sin nada de tacto, mientras se la comía con la mirada. Y no era para menos, la chica permanecía con unos jeans negros y una blusa roja, que si bien no era del tipo que a Hao le hubiese gustado observar en ella, delineaba muy bien su figura.

Ella frunció el ceño, se levantó y sin más se fue de allí. No sin antes haberle lanzado encima un vaso con agua fresca. El frunció unos momentos el ceño y luego se echó a reír… quizás ocultarla de su querido hermanito no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

- Vete a que te caliente otra… .- Dijo a lo lejos la rubia.

Hao rió aun con más ganas y la siguió. Si de algo estaba completamente seguro era que la conquistaría, pero antes de ello debía dejarla en Funbari. Quizás no es algo que le agradase… pero… se hallaba pensando en eso cuando las Hanagumi se aparecieron detrás suyo.

- ¿Podrían visitar a Yoh? Denle saludos de mi parte… ah y… llevenla como rehén… pero no le hagan daño alguno… ¿Quedo claro?.- Dijo de espaldas a ellas.

"Si" Dijo Kanna y sin más las tres desaparecieron.

El sonrió. Vaya sorpresita que se llevarían todos, además… Anna podía apañárselas sola. Hao sabía que quizás vivir con Yoh para ella podía significar un riesgo, para él, pero en lo que al menos cabe solo serían tres días de su ausencia.

Pensando en ello… se desapareció de allí, envuelto en su furyouku.

Pensando en ello, sabía que debía hacer un par de cosas antes de entrar en acción.

Pensando en ello pudo ver la luna resplandecer.

Pensando en ello pronunció en un suspiro algo que ni su mente podía controlar, no obstante, si su corazón.

- Anna… .- Dijo observando la luna tranquilamente.

**O.o.**

**O.o.O**

**o.O.o.O**

**O.o.O.o.O**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos los que me esperan con paciencia, se que no actualizo demasiado seguido, pero no se preocpen, porque una prmesa es una promesa, y yo no soy de las que deja todo a medias. Diganme... ¿Les ha gustado este capitulo? ¿Como creen que acabe todo este embrollo? ^^ Por cierto chicos... !ya tengo el final de Cambios! Aún así no tengo ciertos capitulos, que serán alrededor de 5 aprox. sin incluir el epilogo. Pero no se... igual y el un ataque de imaginación me ponga a escribir mas capitulos...**

**Disculpen la demora, y si aun hay alguien que lo siga leyendo... por favor... no le cuesta nada ponerme dar click y escribir unas cuantas palabras...**

**----------**

**---------**

**--------**

**-------**

**------**

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Decídete o Muere

**Ya estoy de vuelta! Si.. lo sé esta vez solo tardé una semana.. y a partir de ahora así será…. Ya estoy, digamos un tanto más organizada en todo y ya no tengo que asistir a fiestas o las reuniones de navidad… típico. Eso me quitaba tiempo… así que ahora podré publicar con mayor frecuencia. Gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Me han hecho tan feliz!! Siempre que veo uno me hace sonreír una y otra vez… es más… hasta los colecciono… ^-^ sip…. Así que sigan mandándome reviews… vamos por el 40… de hecho estuve pensando, y si el viernes que viene no tengo 40 reviews… no publico el siguiente Cáp. ^^ además… se va a poner BUENISIMA la historia… pero no les digo porque, o si no… ya no lo leen… en fin… **

**A leer!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Cambios.**

**Capitulo 11.**

**Decídete o muere.**

Si Hao quería hacerla enojar, bueno, ya lo había logrado. Era el colmo de los colmos. Como si nada, las Hanagumi habían aparecido y se la habían llevado a saber donde. Solo sabía que debía proteger el gran secreto.

Ella odiaba a Hao, odiaba a los Asakura. Si, a ese par de gemelos. Los odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Porqué? Bueno… simplemente por ser ellos.

Por un lado Yoh… digamos que muy a pesar de que el compromiso se rompió, él siguió siendo él. No le dijo nunca nada. Nunca le pidió nada, no hizo nada. Ese era el maldito problema con Yoh. No hacía nada. Vivía en otro mundo.

Y Hao, hacía todo aquello que su gemelo no, la sacaba de quicio, la provocaba, se le insinuaba, le hacía comentarios sarcásticos, era cínico, pero a la vez muy seductor. Él, lo hacía todo. Hacía que ella experimentara cualquier clase de emoción. Eso la hacía enfadar. Nunca antes se sentía tan humana como cuando Hao estaba cerca.

El problema es que después de tantos años de haberse acostumbrado a Yoh, ahora iban los ancianos y le decían que lo mejor era que ambos decidiesen si casarse o no. ¿La replica? Compromiso anulado.

Anna suspiró.

De inmediato se posaron sobre el tejado de la pensión Funbari. Ella sin más, se sacudió el vestido y las invitó a pasar.

La pensión estaba vacía. Anna supuso que aún no llegaban de Kyoto. Así que sin más, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de jugo. Tenía sed.

¿Pero que diablos? .- soltó Anna en cuanto volteo hacia la mesa. - ¿Qué haces acá, Hao?.- Dijo viéndolo de mala gana y sirviéndose jugo a la vez.

Toma, he conseguido esto. Asegurate de que quedé por toda la casa… no olvides que deberá ser sobre los cinco puntos principales… ni tampoco … .- Ella se lo arrebató.

Ya sé, en las pertenencias favoritas de cada uno de ellos.- dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

Así les quitaras sus poderes a todos, asegurate de salir antes de que ellos regresen, vendrán dentro de poco… tienes tiempo… sigue el plan.- Comentó con una sonrisa Hao y sin más, se desapareció de allí con toda la gloria de su furyouku. Dejando en su lugar, una flor y una nota junto a esta.

"Para la futura Shaman Queen.

Hao."

Ella sonrió inconscientemente, pero al darse cuenta de ello, la borró de inmediato.

Cínico.- Dijo ella saliendo de allí y sin más comenzó la labor que se le había destinado.

Al finalizar con todo el trabajo, salió de la pensión, procurando no tocar el polvo mágico. Y sin mayor problema, comenzó a recitar unos conjuros sobre la piedra a donde irían a parar todos los poderes y esperó a que llegarán los shamanes. Pasaron un par de horas para que llegarán, pero al final, la pensión volvía a estar abierta.

¡Chicos! Al fin volvieron .- dijo Manta en cuanto volvió a la pensión.- Estaba algo preocupado por ustedes pero como saben tengo clases particulares y no pude acompañarlos.- Dijo un triste Manta.

No te preocupes Manta... además… solo hubieras visto algo realmente aterrador.- Dijo Ryu consolándolo.

Nadie había notado la falta de poderes. Puesto que a pesar de todo, podían ver a sus espíritus. Tamao seguía cocinando como si nada. Horo y Ren peleaban como siempre y un Yoh seguía algo abstraído con sus ojos, la pelea. Ryu ayudaba a la limpieza de la casa. Y Manta al ver que Yoh no prestaba atención en ningún momento, se fue quedando más y más callado.

Mientras tanto afuera se preparaba un plan para atacar a los inquilinos de dicha pensión.

¿Están listas?.- Dijo una voz familiar.

Si.- Dijeron el trío.

Yoh comenzaba a dormirse, cuando de la nada salió una voz potente que rodeó la pensión.

¡Asakura Yoh!... sal si quieres a la itako Anna de vuelta.- Dijo una voz amenazándolo.

Estas rodeado… si no sales ahora acabaremos con ella.- Dijo otra voz femenina.

Mari quiere acción… quiere acción… .- Dijo una tercera voz.

Todos salieron sin más. Y la escena que vieron fue de lo más espeluznante. Anna estaba atrapada entre miles de espinas, bambúes y lianas. Totalmente inconsciente. A punto de ser atravesada por una espada grande, la cual apuntaba directo al corazón.

Yoh abrió fuertemente los ojos al notar que Anna se movía.

¡No lo hagas Anna! .- gritó Yoh, y sin más, trató de hacer la posesión de objetos sin éxito.

Es inútil… pero si logras pasar los obstáculos te daremos a la rubia… si no… entonces di tus ultimas palabras… ¡porque esta será tu tumba!.- Gritó Kanna.

Ren también se preparó para atacar, pero al igual que Yoh, su posesión de objetos no funcionó en ningún momento.

¿Qué rayos?.- Se dijo el Tao cuando vio como era Yoh lanzado por los aires.

¡AHH! .- Gritó el shaman.- Diablos… Anna.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Ya les dijimos que es inútil luchar… ¿Porqué no lo entienden?.- Dijo con sarcasmo Matti.

Mari se aburre.- Dijo preparándose para atacar la rubia de ojos verdes. Horo hizo lo propio y salió disparado hacia el techo de la pensión.

Son unos estúpidos…¿Acaso no lo han entendido?.- Dijo muy molesta Marion lanzando a Ryu contra un muro, tan fuerte fue el impacto que se derrumbó la pared encima de él.

¡Ryu!.- Gritó Yoh volteando a verlo.

Solo tienes tres opciones… .- Dijo Kanna.- O mueres tú.

Mueren tus amigos.- Sentenció Matti.

O muere ella.- Dijo Marion acercándose a Anna y sujetándola por la nuca con delicadeza, para luego apuntarle con el arma.- Decídete… Asakura Yoh.

Demonios… .- Dijo Yoh sudando frío.

La situación era bastante crítica. Dos de las Hanagumi parecían dispuestas a tirarle a cualquier otro que se interpusiera entre Yoh y Anna, pero al mismo tiempo parecían no estar dispuestas a que Yoh salvase a sus amigos. Ni tampoco parecían dispuestas a entregarle a Anna tan fácil.

Y si Anna se movía un tanto más, sería atravesada por la espada que al parecer era sostenida por una cuerda. La cual indicaba que la trayectoria era directo al corazón de la itako. La cuerda estaba siendo quemada poco a poco. Si Yoh no se decidía pronto, todos morirían.

Decídete o muere… Asakura Yoh.- Dijo Matti atacándolo una vez más.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Si, me encanta el suspenso… no puedo evitarlo. Jajajaja… ¿Qué les parece? A mí me gustó este capitulo… pero bueno… ahh, lamento haberlo hecho tan corto, pero ya son las 3 de la mañana… x.X tengo mucho sueño… en fin… ¿Que opinan del Cáp.? ¿Les ha gustado? Ya hoy es viernes… **

**Cuentenme que han hecho esta semana… yo estoy por presentar examenes… lo sé. Fin de semana ABURRIDO Y MATADOR. Debo estudiar. Pero no podía dejarlos así otra vez. Ya que ahora, pase lo que pase les pondré un Cáp. Cada semana. **

**Por cierto, para aquellos que deseen acosarme con que siga subiendo capitulos, o cosas por el estilo, dense una vuelta por mi perfil de aquí de Fanfiction, donde verán que ya puse mi pagina de **_Blog y mi Twitter_.** A ver si luego me compró una web cam y hago algún Chat. **

**^-^ tambien voten en el perfil! Y diganme que opinan sobre el rumbo que toma la historia. Por otro lado me he pensado bien lo de aumentar los capitulos y mientras mi imaginación de para más…. Estaré encantada de recibir sugerencias. **

**¿Qué más creen que le hace falta a mi historia?¿Algún personaje que deseen que meta? … ^-^ diganme qué y lo haré… aunque claro… siempre y cuando no afecté la trama de mi historia… **

**---------------o---------------**

**--------------o--------------**

**-------------o-------------**

**------------o------------**

**-----------o-----------**

**----------o----------**

**---------o---------**

**--------o--------**

**-------o-------**

**------o------**

**-----o-----**

**----o----**

**---o---**

**--o--**

**-o-**

**¿Reviews? ¿^-^?**


	12. Leyenda 3000

**¬¬ A pesar de no tener mis 40 reviews que les he pedido, les subiré este capitulo… para que vean que soy buena onda… **

**Además… se va poniendo buenisima la historia (Seh, ya lo se… que tengo falta de modestia y quien sabe que xDD)… a la cual por cierto, acabaré en cuanto pueda, ya que pronto hay un par de historias más que quiero publicar… **

**Por cierto… ya mañana es mi examen… DESEENME SUERTE!!! **

**Tengo nervios…. En fin… espero que les guste. Aquí explico alguna que otra cosilla. Los que puedan unir cabos, ya me dirán lo que van descubriendo.**

**Y por favor! Dejen REVIEWS!! **

**Se que no solo Cristi y el Patolocosisi están leyendo. Por favor dejenme reviews!! No les cuesta nada apretar el boton verde y poner: Siguelo!. **

**De verdad… si no consigo más reviews puede que no lo siga. Cuando menos en esta ocasión si quiero llegar a 40 reviews!**

**

* * *

****Cambios**

**Capítulo 12.**

**Leyenda 3000**

Yoh observó a Manta, quien poco a poco se aproximaba con una espada en alto. Harusame. Asintió y sin más problema observó discretamente a Ren. El notó esto y sacó su cuchilla dorada.

De la nada salió Jun, junto con Pailong.

- Pailong, protege a mi hermano y a sus amigos… .- Dijo la taoista.

De pronto, en cuestión de segundos, ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez. Una bomba de humo explotó inundando todo el panorama. Y al poder ver nuevamente, Yoh visualizó como Anna caía en un profundo sueño. Ya no había nada más alrededor. Solo una nota que asomaba por el vestido de la itako.

_**"Volveré al caer la luna roja…**_

_**El ocaso más peligroso de todos ahora comienza.**_

_**Cuídate, mi querida Anna.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**El Shaman King."**_

Yoh iba a tomar a Anna en brazos. Pero ella fue envuelta en una luz roja cegadora, por la que Yoh debió cerrar fuertemente sus ojos.

- Anna.- Dijo el shaman en un murmullo al verla descender con suavidad.

- Ella esta dormida joven Yoh.- Comentó Tamao llevándola adentro.

- Esta bien… avísame cuando despierte.- Dijo el castaño.

Había mucho que preguntar. Mucho que responder. Más lamentablemente Hao no era quien lo haría. Y al parecer tampoco Anna.

- Ren… ¿Estas bien?.- Preguntó Yoh al llegar a la sala.

- ¡Je! ¿Por quien me tomas?.- Dijo con orgullo el Tao.

- Jijijiji si tienes razón… debo decir que eres fuerte.- Admitió el castaño.

- Yo estoy todo molido.- Se quejó Horo-Horo.

- Eso es porque eres un debilucho.-Comentó Ren.

- ¿Que dijiste?.- Dijo Horo enojado poniéndose de pie.

- Lo que oíste.- Comentó el chino molesto.

- Repítelo en mi cara.- Dijo el ainu a punto de golpearlo.

- Débil.- Dijo sin intimidarse Ren.

- ¿Quieres pelear?.- Dijo Horo.

- Cuando quieras.- Dijo imitando a Horo y poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Hey! Chicos paren.- Dijo Yoh separándolos.

- El empezó.- Dijo Horo.

- Yoh… .- Dijo Ren parando de pronto con la pelea.

- Esta bien Ren… creo que de no ser por Lyserg, hubiéramos muerto todos.- Dijo Yoh comenzando a mirar alrededor.

- Es cierto.- Comenta Horo con tranquilidad.

- Lo que le sucede a Anna no es normal Yoh… .- Dice Ren viendo a Manta trabajar a toda prisa en la computadora y buscando en su diccionario.

- Lo sé… pero también creo saber que es lo que le sucede… .- Dijo Yoh viendo hacia las nubes.

- Explícate.- Pidió Horo.

Yoh tomó un trago de su jugo de naranjas y suspiró.

- Solo se que esto ya había pasado antes… .-Yoh tomó más de su jugo.- Hace unos tres mil años… aproximadamente.- Yoh sonrió y miró al cielo.

- ¿Qué? ¿3000 años? .- Dijo Horo impresionado.

- Así es. Hao me lo mostró en una ocasión… dijo que debía advertirme de ello. Por eso ahora viene.- Dijo Yoh con tranquilidad.

- ¿Hao viene?¿Aquí?.- Dijo Horo impresionado.

- Si… Hao sabe como derrotarlo… pero para ello debemos esperar a que inicié el ocaso más peligroso de todos.- Dijo Yoh

- ¿Cuando será?.- Preguntó esta vez Ren.

- Dentro de tres días.- Comentó Yoh.

- Ya veo… ¿Y que pasará con Anna?.- Preguntó Ren viendo la actitud de Horo, quien de pronto había palidecido.

- Anna estará bien por ahora si la mantenemos dormida.- Dijo el Asakura rapidamente.

- Yoh… .- Dijo Ren.

- Esta bien… Hao sabrá que hacer.- Dijo Yoh sin inmutarse.

En ello un estruendo se oyó en la parte de arriba.

- Señorita… .- Dijo Tamao algo asustada. Todos oyeron y corrieron hacia la parte superior.

- Quiero tu vida… .- Dijo Anna, quien tenía los ojos en blanco.

- Pe - pero… ¡AHHHH!.- Dijo cayendo de las escaleras. Horo la atrapo a tiempo.

Yoh se movió rápidamente y noqueó a Anna. Acabando así con el problema.

- No debías despertarla Tamao.- Dijo Yoh seriamente, con Anna en brazos.- Tam… digamos que por el momento ella estará mejor así… .- Dijo volviendo a recostar a Anna, quien se hallaba muy pálida.

- Lo siento Joven Yoh… .- Dijo avergonzada Tamao.

- Esta bien… no lo sabías Tamao.- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa alegre.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?.- Preguntó Tamao sonrojada.

- No estoy seguro… pero necesitaremos que Hao venga cuanto antes le sea posible… .- Dijo ignorando las miradas de todos.

Horo y Ren aún lo veían con molestia. En cambio Tamao lo miró con sorpresa y temor. Lyserg en cambio lo miró y una oportunidad de venganza empezó a resurgir. Ryu y Manta observaban el panorama asustados y sin restar atención a lo que Yoh había dicho. La mayor parte de la habitación había sido destruida.

- ¿El joven Hao?.- Dijo asustada.

- Si.- Asintió el shaman.

-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o

Más tarde Yoh y Ren se hallaban en un cuarto apartado de la pensión. Había ciertas cosas que Yoh debía explicarle.

- ¿Ren?.- Preguntó el castaño tímidamente.

- ¿Ahora que?.- Dijo viendo hacia la ventana.

- Anna corre peligro… y quisiera que me ayudaras.- Pidió el castaño con su voz más dulce.

- ¿Qué yo te ayude? Yoh… no se si podré con ello. ¿Acaso no sentiste su poder espiritual?.- Comentó Tao, quién por primera vez parecía inseguro.

- Esta bien… es algo que podrás hacer.- Dijo Yoh con tranquilidad.- Escucha… habrá un momento en el que deberemos actuar, según lo que Hao me ha contado… ahora debe estar haciendo algo importante.- Dijo Yoh.

- Que no me dirás.- Puntualizó Ren.

- Er… no.- Yoh sonrió.- Lo siento Ren… no puedo… se lo he prometido… al menos hasta que sea absolutamente necesario.- Dijo Yoh caminando hasta la puerta.- Solo haz lo que sea posible para que nadie interfiera… tu sabrás cual es el momento indicado.- Dijo justo antes de abrir la puerta.

- Yoh… al menos dime que tiene Anna.- Pidió Ren.

- ¿Conoces la leyenda 3000?.- Preguntó con tranquilidad. Ren asintió.- Bueno… Anna esta interpretando a la princesa Kyara.- Dijo Yoh con un dejo de tristeza.

- La salvaremos Yoh… te lo prometo.- Dijo Ren dándole una media sonrisa.

- Bueno… iré a ver lo de la cena… .- Dijo con tranquilidad saliendo de allí, dejando en medio de sus cavilaciones a Ren.

**Flash Back.**

_- Ren… ¿Quieres oír una historia?.- Dijo una Jun de 14 años. _

_- Como quieras.- Dijo Ren en su tono seco. _

_"Hace 3000 años había una doncella, ella y su padre se hallaban sobre la región de Kyoto… él como terrateniente gobernaba justa y de forma bondadosa.- Dijo Jun leyendo un libro, de encuadernado rojo con un sello diferente en cada pasta.- Sin embargo un buen día hubo una guerra con el pueblo vecino, y la mayor parte de los soldados habían sido masacrados… su padre deseaba protegerla puesto que su hija era su mayor tesoro.- Jun tomó aire.- Así que sin más, les pidió a seis de las doncellas de mayor confianza que cuidasen bien de su hija. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón la dejo partir. Al caer la noche Kyara conjuró los siete poderes y uno a uno se fueron adueñando de los cuerpos de las doncellas. Incluido el de ella. Pero las doncellas murieron a los pocos días por una enfermedad que había contraído durante sus andares… Kyara le quitó sus ropajes a una de ellas, se los colocó, guardó los poderes en un refractario especial y comenzó su viaje hacia una cueva. Dentro había un árbol y un lago subterraneo. Cruzó sin mayor problema y al llegar al centro había una puerta. Allí dejó los poderes y sin más rapto a dos sacerdotisas, que debían cuidar del lugar hasta su llegada."- Jun finalizó el relato._

_- ¿Y que sucedió después?.- Pidió Ren intrigado._

_- Después la sacerdotisa murió a causa del Gran Poder, que despierta cada 3000 años, para reciclar la Tierra. El Gran Poder, la posesionó y como ella era muy frágil tanto en su interior como en el exterior, murió sin que nadie pudiera salvarla, además… no olvidemos que ella fingió su muerte.- Dijo Jun cerrando el libro, al que al parecer todavía le faltaba mas de la mitad por acabar._

_- Pero… no lo has terminado… .- Dijo Ren con enfado. _

_- Lo demás no podrás verlo hasta que tengas edad… ya que es información totalmente secreta.- Dijo Jun viendo como Ren fruncía el ceño. _

_- Bien… la próxima vez que me leas algo me lo lees completo o mejor ni lo hagas… .Dijo enfadado saliendo de allí. _

**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Bien… deberé viajar a China.- Dijo Ren saliendo también de la habitación.

-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o

A varios kilómetros de allí, se encontraba Hao. Quien desde donde estaba sentado, vaciaba con sumo cuidado dos refractarios en un tercero. Mezclándolo de esa forma todo.

- Ya casi lo completo todo… no te preocupes Anna… en cuanto pueda iré a ti.- Dijo muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

- ¿Esta el señor Hao casi listo?.- Preguntó Opacho quien lo veía con avidez.

- No Opacho… todavía falta mucho… .- Dijo observando como poco a poco se iban juntando todas las luces en el pequeño, pero a la vez, muy enorme refractario.

- Señor Hao… dentro de poco estará listo lo que me ha pedido.- Dijo Opacho antes de salir de allí.

- Gracias Opacho… puedes retirarte.- Opacho asintió y Hao sin más volvió a lo suyo.

No faltaba demasiado para que todo cambiara.

* * *

**Ahora si la cumplo… teniendo en cuenta que son 34 reviews los que tengo, solo hace falta que me dejen 6 más. **

**Si no… entonces no lo subo hasta que lo hagan… y va en serio. **

**TT-TT Quiero mis reviews!!!**

**¿Reviews? ¿^-^U?**


	13. Pasado

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Cambios.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13.**

**Pasado.**

**Flash Back.**

_¡¡PLAFF!!_

_Un golpe resonó por los alrededores de Funbari, seguido de una estridente carcajada. Anna frunció el ceño. Hao sonrió, mirándola divertido._

_- No seas tan insolente.- Le espetó la rubia sentándose nuevamente._

_- No me provoques.- Le soltó Hao de forma descarada._

_Anna arqueó sus cejas._

_- Largate.- Dijo molesta._

_- Oblígame.- Le retó Hao aproximándose a ella._

_- Aléjate de mí.- Musitó la itako._

_- No quiero… ah, y voy a sentarme justo aquí.- Dijo señalándole que estaría muy cerca suyo._

_- Atrévete.- Incitó la Kiyouyama. Hao sonrió y sin más, se colocó cerca suyo. Se hizo un silencio, que fue roto por la Itako._

_- ¿A que has venido, Hao? No creo que solo hayas venido aquí porque es un lugar apacible, así que dime de una buena vez .- Preguntó Anna mirándole fijamente. Él soltó la carcajada y la miró de forma penetrante._

_- Chica lista.- Murmuró entre dientes, suspiró y haciendo una pausa inició.- Anna… ¿Recuerdas la leyenda del año 3000?. Preguntó Hao observando el cielo. Anna asintió.- "El Yin y yang deberán unirse, dos y como uno…".- Recitó Hao_

- "_Antes de las 12:30 del 3000 las 7 el cielo tocarán…".- Continuó Anna._

- "_Fuego, Tierra y Hielo combatirán y en lucha uno caerá, dos más se unirán y otros dos se perderán…" Prosiguió Hao._

- "_Al final todo se perderá, más con un poco de suerte el fénix renacerá…".- Puntualizó Anna._

- "_Y la paz surgirá, hasta nuevamente 3000".- Dijeron a dúo._

_- Sí, ¿Sabes que no es una leyenda?.- Cuestionó Hao. Anna lo miró._

_- Estas estrofas estan solo en tres libros.- Dijo Anna._

_- Uno, los demás los destruí, es peligroso que el humano viva con esos recuerdos.- Dijo Hao._

_- ¿Donde tienes el ejemplar?.- Preguntó curiosa Anna. Hao sonrió._

_- Es un obsequio, prométeme que nunca lo leerás, hasta que sea necesario… contiene poderes inimaginables… Anna, ¿Sabes tu papel en esta historia?.- Dijo Hao viéndola fijamente._

_- Claro que no Hao, ¿Como demonios quieres que me crea semejante estupidez? Además, nunca pude oír más allá de que era una leyenda para explicar porque el mundo algún día llegará a su fin.- Anna suspiró._

_- Tómalo.- Dijo Hao sonriéndole.- Si no lo lees, estarás a salvo._

_- No soy tan idiota como para andar creyéndome semejante estupidez.- Sin más tomó el libro y se marchó muy enfadada._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Anna suspiró. Jamás había tomado el libro. Ni por curiosidad, de hecho había estado tan enfadada, que lo había refundido en lo más profundo de su habitación.

**Flash Back.**

_Hao parecía preocupado. No poseía su característica arrogancia y le había pedido que se reuniera con él lo más pronto posible._

_- Anna, el año 3000 se acerca… yo.- Tragó saliva.- Sé que no crees en ello… pero… cuando menos… cree en mí._

_- ¿Porque debería?.- Dije debatiéndome entre si ayudarle o abandonarle.- Mataste a Yoh, no me explico como puedes seguir con vida Hao… _

_- Eso no es relevante… Anna, tu eres mi única esperanza.- Hao parecía al borde de la histeria así que decidí no provocarle._

_- Si es relevante Hao, pero… esta bien… te ayudaré….- Hao avanzó hasta mi y me abrazó. _

_- Arigatou.- Me murmuró al oído. Yo me estremecí, pero le devolví el abrazo. Lo necesitábamos. _

**Fin del Flash Back.**

No obstante, lo que siguió me puso a prueba. Nada peor que enfrentarse y saber que Hao había desafiado a Yoh, por segunda vez. Nuevamente ganó Yoh. Esta vez con mis propios ojos vi el cadáver de Hao.

**Flash Back.**

_Al caer la noche volví a su lado. Y cuando nadie podía verme, deposité en su frente un beso y me eché a llorar. _

_- Te creí Hao… y me decepcionaste… .- Murmuré. A su lado deposité a Zenki y Gouki, llamé a Opacho y antes de cualquier cosa, volví a Funbari. _

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Pero el destino parecía querer alejarme de otra persona.

**Flash Back.**

_- Anna, creemos que es lo mejor… para ambos.- Comenzó sensei-Kino._

_- ¿Alejarme de Yoh?.- Me alegré de que mi voz no sonase débil._

_- Creemos que pronto lo comprenderás, nosotros no podemos estar seguros de ello, pero quizás tu estés lista algún día y lo entiendas._

_- Les daremos un periodo de prueba… pero, si las cosas no salen según lo previsto, entonces… .- Kino bajo la cabeza._

_- Me temo que anularemos el compromiso… .- Finalizó Yohmei y sin más, se fueron de la estancia, dejándome sola y con el corazón hecho pedazos._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Y desde luego lo comprendí, meses después, se presentaba en mi puerta, ¿O debería decir en mi ventana? Aquél con quien soñaba todas las noches. Me hablaba en sueños, en pesadillas, me advertía, me amenazaba y en una ocasión llegó a quemarme para que entendiera que no era un simple sueño.

Ante mi, estaba él. Nuevamente como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Hao.- Pronuncié al aire y sin más, suspiré.

- Alguien tocó la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Anna, ya esta lista la cena.- Habló Manta desde las afueras de mi cuarto.

- Iré en un rato.- Protesté.

¿Porque tardas tanto, Hao?

Me tumbé sobre mi futón y cerré los ojos, dejándome inundar por un torrente de sensaciones e imágenes que cada noche se repetían, pero yo seguía sin descifrar nada.

**Continuara.**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Futuro

** Disclaimer: Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Cambios.**

**Capitulo 14.**

**Futuro.**

Hace un clima muy extraño para ser verano.- Dijo Horo.

¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?.- Preguntó sarcastico el Tao.

Es en serio Ren, ¿No te das cuenta? Esta cayendo una tormenta agua y nieve al mismo tiempo, es terrible en Funbari.- Dijo molesto a punto de colgar el telefono.

¿En.. serio?.- Dijo por una vez sorprendido Ren.

Ademas esta cayendo granizo, y ya no tenemos donde ocultarnos.- Dijo Horo preocupado.

¿De Anna?.- Preguntó Ren.

Sí, ha tenido otros ataques en cuanto estamos cerca de ella.- Dijo Horo suspirando.

Ya veo… ¿Qué ha hecho Yoh?.- Preguntó Ren.

La mantiene alejada de nosotros.- Dijo Horo algo más alegre

Me figuro que Anna debe estar pasandolo realmente mal.- Dijo Tao

¿Tu sabes que le pasa?.- Preguntó Horo.

Me figuro algo….- Admitió Ren.

Dime… .- Le pidió Horo.

Mmm.. esta bien… .- Ren hizo una pausa.- Hao es el único que puede salvarla de esto.

¿Hao?.- Tembló Horo.

Al parecer es lo que Yoh piensa… tengo que irme.- Dijo el Tao colgando de pronto.

Funbari era asediada por una terrible tormenta, de la cual no parecía que fuera a librarse pronto. Ren se dirigía a China con la intención de encontrar alguna pista de lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

Señor Hao… .- Pidió Opacho.

Esta bien Opacho… solo un día más.- Dijo Hao esperando, se hallaba bastante impaciente.

500 millas al noroeste la tribu de los apaches parecía tener más problemas que la misma Funbari.

Si esto sigue así Goldova-sama me temo que deberemos alejarnos de la aldea hasta que pase.- Pidió Kalim.

No, solo falta un día.- Dijo Goldova comiendo una gran ración de pescado.

¿Para que exactamente?.- Cuestionó otro apache.

Esto no es obra de los grandes espiritus Silver, esto es obra del gran poder que posee la Itako Anna.- Dijo ella mientras dejaba a un lado la comida y comenzaba a beber.

¿La señorita Anna provoca esto?.- Dijo Silver impresionado.

No exactamente Silver… ¿Acaso no recuerdas la leyenda 3000?.- dijo Goldova

No.- respondió este.

Es impotante Silver.- Apremió Kalim.

Goldova-sama... .- Pidió Silver

Bien... al parecer Anna pasa por una crisis de... poder.- Comenzó Goldova.

¿Crisis de poder?.- Preguntó Kalim interrumpiendola

No tiene suficiente poder para mantener alejada la energía 3000 de la suya... si el señor Asakura tarda dos días más, es probable que Anna muera y con ella el mundo.- Concluyó Goldova.

Pero...

Por eso, todos debemos tener fé en que lograran evitar que el poder 3000 tome fuerza suficiente. O si no... estamos perdidos.

¿Pero no es la señorita Anna acaso muy poderosa?

Lo es. Pero solo cuando llegue el momento podrá hacer gala de su potencial.

Mientras tanto, con Ren. China sufría de lluvias acidas.

Maldición, con este clima no me es posible bajar hasta que pare la lluvía.- Decía un Ren muy enfadado.

Señorito... puede usarme a mí.- Dijo Basón

Je! No Basón.... eso es precisamente lo que no puedo hacer... esta lluvía no es común, a pesar de ser lluvía acida, le quitará a cualquier persona su capacidad sobrenatural latente y por tanto así sus poderes... y creeme, eso es algo a lo que no tengo intención de renunciar.- Dijo observando la lluvía desde el avión.

**Future Flash.**

_Una figura femenina se hallaba encerrada en una esfera de energía donde combatían Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Madera y Metal. Todos pugnaban por salir y conforme se movían la figura veía solo abajo oscuridad y caos. Ella agonizaba por dentro y fuera hasta que el Fuego paso rozandola y con un grito agudo ella se desplomó._

**End of Future Flash.**

¿Como esta Anna?.- Preguntó Hao apareciendo de la nada detrás de Yoh y compañía.

Mal… sigue creando Onis, a este paso no podra resistirlo Hao.. .- Contesto Yoh

Ya… dejame pasar.- Dijo serio Hao apartandolo.

¿Que harás?.- Pregunto Yoh sin moverse.

Ya verás.- Dijo Hao apareciendose en el cuarto de la itako.

Anna lucía palida y debil y en cuanto vio a Hao entrar se preparó para lo peor. Hao sonrió. Realmente estaban jugando en terreno peligroso. ¿Pero que querían que hiciera? Él era fuego. Y con el fuego era aun más peligroso meterse.

Ha – Hao… ve- vete .- Dijo Anna temblando. Tenía fiebre.

Iie.- Se acercó a Anna y cubrió su frente revisandola. Suspiró y sin más la beso mientras con otra mano sacó un pequeño frasco.

"_**Perdoname Anna… te dolera"**_ Pensó Hao y una lagrima cruzo su rostro.

El beso fue interrumpido bruscamente y Anna comenzó a gritar escandalosamente. Hao se apartó tan rapido como pudo.

Yoh escuchó los gritos de Anna y sin más abrió la puerta, pero Hao logró reaccionar a tiempo y le impidió la entrada.

Maldición Hao... ¿Qué le haces?.

No entres Yoh... o moriras.

Tengo que ver que le pasa... le promenti que siempre estaria para ella.

No entres.

Hao e Yoh quedaron aferrados a la puerta mientras Anna seguía gritando y retorciéndose desesperada.

Millas a la distancia, Ren podía observar un pequeño ensayo de su hermana Jun, quien cuando era mas chica había escrito un resumen de lo que seria el 3000. No obstante seguía como loco buscando el libro original.

Texto:

_Este libro fue escrito por alguien que vivió en el 3000 y dejo tres ejemplares de la situación como un modo de advertiros a la humanidad de lo que esperais. _

_Favor de absteneros de leer el libro si no os encontrais en el 3000 _

_Libro._

_Apocalipsis._

_Leyenda 3000._

_Hace muchisimos años, cuando Japón todavía era una epoca de guerras entre civiles. Vivió una princesa, hermosa en demasía pero destinada desde el principio de los tiempos a cumplir con un proposito. Marcada a muerte lo unico que podía era pasar sus días rezando. Todo hubiese salido bien a no ser por los dichosos poderes de la princesa, cuyo rumor se extendió como polvora sobre todo el país, acudieron a ella varios caballeros, samurais y terratenientes quienes deseaban tomarla por esposa. No obstante ella les rechazaba a todos por igual. Pero un caballero poco dispuesto a colaborar, llegó a donde el castillo de la princesa y al no obtener respuesta se levantó en armas y atacó la morada._

_Los sirvientes lucharon con todo lo que tenían, pero no les basto ello y en un ultimo intentó por calmar los desesperados intentos del caballero por entrar y raptarle, ella junto con seis sacerdotisas, se marchó del palacio. _

_La cosa hubiese terminado allí de no ser porque tiempo después, en medio de una batida, ell fingió su propia muerte asesinando a una humilde campesina y a sus sacerdotisas quienes guardaban 6 poderes que podían cambiar el mundo. Kyara, que así se llamaba la princesa poseía el septimo y ultimo poder. _

_Guardando sus poderes que habían sido otorgados por intervención divina, en un refractario, emprendió camino hacia Kyoto, durante el camino tuvo un par de encuentros con un terrateniente, que no obstante pese su deseo de el 7 poder, deseaba que la princesa no fuese secuestrada y demás. _

_Creyendo ella encontrar un amor verdadero, ella se dejo estar y un buen día, justo después de haberle prometido al joven que volveria junto a el para vivir tranquilos y para siempre, el joven fue apuñalado tratando de salvarle la vida. La joven desde ese día no volvió a ser la misma. Y al poder finalizar su misión y ocultar los poderes dentro de la cueva, secuestro a 2 sacerdotisas e internandolas en la cueva, ambas solo llegaron en espiritu pues su debilidad fisica era muy superior a lo demás. _

_Ella no obstante las nombro guardianas del lugar. Más tarde conjuró un hechizo, ellas podrian ofrecer su lugar a otra persona, pero solo si no vivía para contarlo y si no era este elegido de los poderes. _

_Y solo podían hacerlo cada 3000 años. Que era cuando la cueva se abria. No antes, no después._

_La princesa Kyara, fue capturada por el Dai Denryoku, quien había logrado obtener los poderes necesarios, como cada 3000 años._

_Y ese día a las doce de la noche del año 3000, siete luces desde un solo punto tocaron el cielo, y en una gran esfera negra ocultó a la princesa._

Mientras en la tierra todo era tinieblas y caos, la princesa purgaba por sus pecados. Madera, Hielo y Aire combatieron al Dai Deryoku, Hielo y Aire cayeron, pero lo que en el libro se describe como una lucha breve en realidad durando años Madera persistió hasta que Agua y Metal llegaron.

_Pero al final cuando el gran poder venció, cometió un error. Dar la espalda a su mas fiel aliado. _

_Este, dolido, recluto a todos y juntos vencieron. Y así fue como el fénix renació. _

_Se dice que sucedera cada 3000, hasta que alguien prometa parar a la humanidad y evitar que haya caos. Y esto volvera a suceder cada que la humanidad se descontrole._

**Continuara...**

**Se que me tarde millones de años en actualizar, tengo mis dudas de cómo ando manejando la historia... así que me puse a revisarla de cabo a rabo. Adivinen. Ya tengo 73 hojas en Word. **

**Por cierto. Debo avisarles a partir de ahora, voy a meter a un personaje mío y probablemente personajes queridos de Shaman King mueran en el transcurso de mi historia. Ah y... Funbari no Uta, no existe en esta historia. Al menos no la versión que propuso Takei.**

**Respecto a lo que Hao hace, se dirá en el capitulo que sigue, pero no todo. Por cierto, ya tengo mas o menos lo que sera TODO el fic. Y ando revisando los capitulos para arreglarlos.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo, les prometo que falta bastante para el final.**

**A que no adivinan quien va a morir!**


	15. Pesadillas

**Antes que nada, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, y tambien gracias por los que no dejan reviews. Debo decirles que me ha dado un ataque de inspiración por lo que subí dos capitulos en uno, por otro lado están ya advertidos que aparecera un personaje totalmente fuera de la serie de Shaman King que tendra un papel importante en la historia. No puedo decir que se acerque el final puesto que aunque mi idea es escribir alrededor de 4 capitulos mas terminando la historia por completo, no estoy segura.**

**Por ultimo quiero decirle a Cristi que jamás maté a nadie... aún, solo a Hao, pero revivió y aun no explico como, y la invito a que lea con mas detención, puesto que cada palabra cuenta, es por ello QUE ANDO REVISANDO LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES Y CORRIGIENDOLOS. DE PASO LOS INVITO A MI TWITTER QUE YA ESTA EN MI PERFIL AL IGUAL QUE MI BLOG. AL QUE POR CIERTO LOS ****INVITO A QUE SE PASEN TAMBIEN Y ME COMENTEN, ya que se anda muriendo xD nah... APENAS ESTA EMPEZANDO Y HAY UNA HISTORIA QUE SE LLAMA A.Q. QUE ESTARA PADRE, SON PERSONAJES TOTALMENTE MIOS. PARA QUE PUEDAN LEERME EN ALGO QUE NO SEA sHAMAN KING O HARRY POTTER. **

**Ahora sin más disfruten de la lectura.**

**Cambios.**

**Capitulo 15.**

**Pesadillas**

Anna se hallaba cerca de un colapso nervioso. Había sangre por todo el lugar y la única persona que la emanaba era ella. No sabía si debía gritar o no. No obstante lo hizo. Y fue un error, hacerlo había implicado que el fuego encendiera todo a su alrededor y que el hielo la cubriera para impedirle a nadie avanzar. Una figura se debatía tratando de ayudar. Pero no podía pasar.

De la nada, vio salir a Hao y a Yoh con una sonrisa maligna. Le querían matar. Pero no ellos. Alguien los controlaba. Anna gritó aterrada.

" _Ahhhh…"_

- AHHH.- pronunció Anna enredándose con las sabanas y despertando bruscamente. No era la primera vez que se despertaba de ese modo.

- ¿Anna estas bien?¿Que soñaste?.- Preguntó Yoh entrando a su cuarto preocupado.

- Y- Yo… yo… no recuerdo.- Dijo Anna sudando frío.

- Estás muy pálida.- Dijo Yoh poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Anna. Quien de haber estado en una mejor condición física se hubiera sonrojado.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?.- Anna negó con la cabeza. Yoh sonrió ligeramente preocupado.- Bien…estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.- Dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie y saliendo de allí.

Anna comprendió que no podría volver a dormirse con la pesadilla en mente. Así que se levantó y siguió a Yoh hasta su habitación.

- ¿Anna?.- Dijo sorprendido Yoh.- ¿Necesitas medicina?¿Un doctor?.

_- Iie_.- Dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a el futón de este último.

- ¿Entonces?¿Tienes hambre? Puedo tratar de hacer una sopa….- Dijo visiblemente preocupado. Anna sonrió y le golpeó la cabeza con dureza.

_- Baka_… .- Y sin más se acomodó al lado de un sorprendido Yoh.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?.- Preguntó Yoh sonrojado. Anna asintió.

- Y no me toques… pervertido _hentai_.- Dijo amenazándolo con volver a golpearle. Yoh rió y se durmió profundamente.

Pero Anna no podía dormir así que fue por un vaso de agua a la cocina sin embargo Yoh al no sentirla a su lado salió corriendo y en el caminó tropezó con dicha chica quien comenzó a quejarse. Yoh había logrado que el vaso que sostenía en la mano cayera y con ello se cortara.

- Lo siento.- Dijo Yoh preocupado encendiendo la luz.

- Er ¿Yoh? ¿Se puede saber que haces despierto?.- Preguntó una rubia con su yukata teñida de sangre.

- A- Anna.- Yoh iba a sonrojarse cuando notó que algunos fragmentos de el vaso se habían clavado en la sacerdotisa y se alarmó.

- ¿Y bien?.- Yoh no contestó, más sin embargo agarró a Anna y la cargó llevándola inmediatamente al baño.- ¿Anna donde esta el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

- A tu derecha.- Dijo Anna exasperada.

- Ah.. .- Yoh notó la incomodidad de la Kiyouyama.

- Sal de aquí Yoh.- Dijo Anna.

- Pero Anna… .- Protestó Yoh.

- Sal.- Ordenó Anna. Yoh parecía pensárselo pero al ver como la sangre cada vez empapaba la yukata mas, se negó.

- Esta vez no Anna.- Y comenzó a desvestir a la muchacha con las mejillas ardiendo, haciendo que Anna quedara en paños inferiores.

Por su parte ella había quedado prácticamente en shock. Pero se recuperó en cuanto sintió como Yoh removía los vidrios de su piel.

- Ah… no… Yoh.- Dijo ella muy acalorada. Las hormonas de ambos estaban en acción. Pero trataban de contenerse por todos los medios.

- Li- Listo.- Dijo Yoh alrededor de quince minutos después.- Lamento haber tardado… es solo que… tenía tiempo sin curar heridas… er.. por suerte no eran profundas.- Yoh se había volteado inmediatamente.

Mientras que Anna se quedó examinándolas con curiosidad para luego amarrarse nuevamente la yukata.

- Esta bien, vamos a dormir.- Dijo Anna aun con las mejillas encendidas. Yoh asintió pero no se movió.

- Yoh… .- Murmuró la itako.

- ¿Uh?.- Suspiró el shaman

Se que no lo digo seguido pero… .- Volvió Anna, aunque al parecer se arrepintió pues la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Arigatou.- Pronunció Anna, pero Yoh en respuesta se acercó a Anna. Y con un poco de temor la abrazó. Ella parpadeó sorprendida pero luego lo abrazó también. El castaño aprovecho para besarle tímidamente.

- Mmm Yoh...- Dijo sorprendida Anna pero correspondiéndole. En cierta forma era algo que necesitaba. Ambos lo necesitaban, y sus hormonas no ayudaban a detenerse. Una mano exploró la intimidad de la rubia. Mientras que nuestra querida Anna no se quedo atrás y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos del shaman. Y dándole pequeños besos en sus pectorales volvió a besarlo llena de agradecimiento. El shaman había encontrado esa parte tan sensible en ella y comenzaba a masajearla suavemente. Anna tomó valor y lamió el lóbulo de Yoh. La cavidad de Anna estaba muy humeda. Ella por su parte comenzó a explorar el miembro del castaño.

- Ahhh Annita.- Gimió agradado el shaman. Anna ronroneó. Y el castaño la pusó boca arriba y comenzó a explorar con su lengua la intimidad de la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Oh Yoh!.- Gimió extasiada Anna.

_**- ¿Se puede saber que haces?.- Preguntó una voz en su interior, se le oía molesta. **_

_**- Tardaste bastante.- Dijo Anna y sin más sacudió su cabeza y se desconectó, pero la voz volvió a resonar con fuerza.**_

_**- Demo... Anna! Para ahora!**_

Yoh estaba por penetrar a la rubia, más una mano lo detuvo.

- Baka... no.. no podemos Yoh.- Dijo una sacerdotisa entre sonrojada y molesta.

- Demo... .- Comenzó Yoh. Anna se estremeció.

- Yo... aún no.- Dijo ella y sin más se quitó a Yoh de encima y comenzó a amarrarse la yukata. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Maldito... .- Murmuró Anna para sus adentros. Yoh no la oyó estaba aún dolido por parar de ese modo. Sin embargo cuando volteó a ver a Anna esta lo sorprendió con un beso. Alguien encendió la luz y Anna ya se hallaba al otro extremo de la habitación, labriendo la puerta.

- Oyasumi nasai Yoh.- Dijo Anna y sin más cerró la puerta. Dejando tras de sí un Yoh colorado, un Horo sorprendido, un Tao sosteniendo un par de papeles y un Hao con el ceño funcido.

_**- Apenas.- Dijo Hao en su interior, se le oía furioso. **_

_**- No molestes.- Dijo Anna acostada en su futón.- Aún me duele todo.- Dijo ella peor que enfadada.**_

_**- Mm... podría ir yo y quitarte esa molestia.**_**- _Sugirió Hao entre burlón y molesto._**

_**- Podrías.**_**.. **

_**- Voy en seguida.**_

_**- Pero no te dejaría entrar Hao...**_

- ¡AH!. Gritó Anna despertándose sobresaltada. Las pesadillas habían vuelto a inundar sus sueños. Hacía ya dos semanas de ello. Y lamentablemente Anna y Hao sabían que aún no se podía hacer nada. Debían esperar por una señal.

Anna sonrió con pesar. Estaba sola en la pensión. Hacía exactamente dos semanas de lo acontecido. Cuando Yoh y ella habían tratado de hacer el amor en uno de los pasillos de la pensión. Hao no la dejó, desde luego.

Después de eso, Hao se había mostrado distante, mientras que Yoh se sonrojaba cada vez que la veía.

Ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Puesto que el mundo los quería exterminar.

- Que celoso eres Hao.- Rió Anna.

Desde hacía dos semanas que Hao ni la mirada le dirigía. Ella desde luego no se quedaba atrás.

Suspiró. El castaño cada que podía la hacía enojar, paseando como un vago. Y aunque su deseo de mandarlo a fregar pisos era grande, seguía la batalla del hielo.

Anna se recostó y cerró sus ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo más durará todo esto?. Y sin más se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

Pilika por su parte, poco después de la partida de Ren había partido a Hokkaido para ver a su pueblo. Horo había intentado acompañarla, pero ella le dijo que quizás necesitasen de él allí. Con eso claro, solo quería decir que limpiara la pensión de Anna y entrenara. Cosa que más le valía a Horo estar cumpliendo al pie de la letra o sufriría la ira de la menor de los Usui.

Pero no obstante... a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, su pueblo estaba destrozado y su gente se refugiaba en una cueva grande.

Pilika suspiró.

- Entonces me temo que mi viaje fue en vano.- Dijo la ainu a un anciano que estaba sentado a la derecha de ella.

- En vano no, descubriste algo que es importante... Anna sabe todo y tambien el hermano de Yoh.- Dijo Él observando a Pilika.

- Ya lo sabía antes de venir acá.- Dijo ella.

- No sabías que era verdad o no... ahora lo sabes.- Dijo el anciano y tomó un trago de café.

- Supongo.- Dijo ella y tambien tomo un trago, pero esta de chocolate.

Lo único que había conseguido la información era distanciar a Pilika de Yoh y desde luego temerle a Hao más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero Anna en cambio aún no sabía que hacer respecto a ella.

- Bien... iré a Funbari.- Anunció la Ainu.

- Alto allí niña.- Dijo el anciano.- Antes debo darte algo.

- ¿Uh?.- Cuestionó ella.

Lyserg en cambio, desde el Big Ben veía la torrencial aguanieve que iba cayendo sobre Londres.

- ¿Qué es este clima tan raro?.- Consiguió preguntar después de mucho.

- También lo notas ¿no?

- Imposible no hacerlo.- Dijo Lyserg.

- Todo esto ocurre por culpa del Shaman King y su hermano.. la única que podría ayudarnos es Anna.

- ¿Anna-san?. – Preguntó Lyserg aturdido.

- Sí, debes ir y pronto.- Dijo la voz. Lyserg comenzó a ir.

- Y Lyserg... no confies en nadie más que en ella.- Dijo

- Liquidaré a ambos... ya lo verás.- Dijo Lyserg y sin más salió de allí.

Ryu veía caer la lluvía. Parte de que estuviera en Osore era que necesitaba información. Yoh lo había mandado por eso. No obstante lo único que había conseguido era saber que Anna y Hao eran los únicos que sabían que pasaba. Y que al menos ellos debían estar ocultándolo. Nada que no sospechará antes.

Lo que sí había sorprendido era que los abuelos creyeran que Yoh era quien estaba al tanto de todo y no solo ello si no que era el líder de los tres.

- ¿Estas listo Ryu? El avión partirá dentro de poco y quizás no podamos después... la tormenta empeora conforme el tiempo pasa.- Dijo Yohmei.

- Sí.. es solo que.. no consigo asimilarlo.- Murmuró Ryu. Kino se adelantó.

- Nadie lo hace creeme.- Dijo Kino sosteniéndose por su bastón.

- ¿Iran conmigo?.- Cuestionó Ryu

- No... nosotros viajaremos a Izumo y tu a Funbari... y suerte.- Dijo Yohmei.

Mansumi Oyamada se paseaba en su oficina. Ese clima no era normal. Nublado en todo el mundo. ¿Cuándo se había visto semejante cosa?. Salió por un café.

- Buen día señor.- Dijo un chistosito por allí. Oyamada explotó.

- ¿Acaso te parece un buen día?.- Dijo furioso mirando al empleado.- no lo es Otto.

- ¿Por- ¿ Por que lo dice mi señor?.- Dijo Otto asustado.

- Olvidalo... jamás lo entenderías.- Dijo Mansumi y volvió a su oficina. Este clima... no es normal. Pensó para sí Mansumi.

- Señor la empresa Freez quiere hablar con usted.- Dijo su asistenta por el telefono.

- Puede esperar, quiero que me prepare un avión rumbo a Tokio.- Dijo presionando el botón.

- Sí señor.

- Es hora de ver lo que tramas... Asakura.- Dijo Mansumi para sí.

Mientras tanto Chocolove se hallaba con Liliara en una especie de sala, atiborrada de humo. Liliara había estado meditando 3 días antes. Y aún seguía igual. Chocolove se comenzaba a desesperar. Pero sabía cuando era momento y cuando no. Así que guardaba la calma.

Liliara comenzó a temblar. Y luego el fuego, salido de la nada inundo la habitación. Al fin una respuesta.

Chocolove se levantó. Liliara abrió los ojos y su mirada proyectaba dolor. Una lagrima cruzo su rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, una presencia apareció y desapareció casi instantáneamente y las manos de Liliara comenzaron a sangrar de forma escandalosa.

Chocolove gritó y Liliara le ordenó buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. El cual encontró en un gabinete cerca de las ventanas.

- ¿Qu- Que ha pasado?.- Preguntó medio asustado Chocolove.

- Anna es la única que te puede ayudar...

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Alguien... no me deja ver más.- Dijo Liliara frunciendo el ceño.

- Esta bien...

- Chocolove... no confies en nadie de apellido Asakura, especialmente en el mayor.- Dijo Liliara. Chocolove asintió.

Tamao estaba recogiendo los restos de la cena, hacía 15 minutos que Anna había subido a acostarse. Ren y Horo se peleaban como siempre. Yoh y Manta por su parte se ponían en medio para evitar catá los observaba aburrido.

- Son unos papanatas.- Dijo Hao burlón. Los demás lo miraron.

- No lo somos.- Dijo Yoh riendo.

- Somos amigos.- Puntualizó Manta.

- Es un idiota.- Dijo Horo viendo a Ren.

- Ten cuidado a quien te diriges así.- Dijo Hao.- Recuerda que soy el Shaman King.

- ¿Ah si? Y entonces diganos alteza, ¿Por qué ocurre todo esto? Ah lo olvidaba.- Se mofó Ren.- No sabes.

Hao soltó una carcajada.

- Eres tu quien no sabe nada Tao... si no quiero decírtelo es diferente. Y respecto a lo que esta ocurriendo... no esta a nuestro alcance, ni siquiera para mi. Porque es el mismo mundo quien se revela al caos que provoca el humano.- Dijo Hao.

- Pero...

Un grito que caló hondo en todos se oyó por todos los rincones de la pensión. Al instante Hao desapareció, Yoh subió corriendo las escaleras y un plato que Tamao sostenía mientras secaba, fue a parar al suelo.

- ¡AH!.- Gritó Anna al instante. Una figura se hallaba oculta en medio de todo. Anna ió como Horo trataba de protegerla. Y Ren. Como caían ambos, ensangrentados. Pilika, Tamao y más tarde Lyserg. Para al final llegar a Yoh. Y luego Hao. Quien dedicándole una sonrisa se sumió en aquella oscuridad.

- Asi es Anna.. te quedarás aquí encerrada y no podrás hacer nada.- Dijo una voz rozándole con su aliento la oreja.

- No... no.- Decía Anna

- Y luego cuando todo acabe...

Una daga atravesó la espalda de Anna y ella gritó fuerte.

Al llegar todos vieron un reguero de sangre agua, fuego, tierra, hielo, metal y ramas de arbol. Cuatro bolas: de aire, luz, oscuridad y una rosa alumbraban la estancia.

Un dije estaba tirado en la habitación, un dije que se partía en dos. En forma del Yin y Yang. Y en el centro de la habitación pálida como un muerto, cubierta de un manto escarlata de sangre. Anna.

Después de tanto Anna miró a Hao.

_**- La batalla ha comenzado.- Dijo débilmente Anna. Hao miró alrededor. Y luego a ella.**_

_**- ¿Ahora?.- Preguntó él.**_

Tocan la puerta.

_**- Ahora.- Dijo ella y cerrando sus ojos se desplomó sobre el suelo.**_

**

* * *

****Continuará**

**Se supone que lo que esta **_**en Negrita Cursiva solo es producto de los pensamientos Anna y Hao. ¿Dudas?**_

**¿Reviews? **


	16. Secretos

**Disclaimer: **

**Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei, la historia de Cambios, me pertenece en su totalidad.**

**Esta es una historia de ficción, cualquier similitud con otras historias y/o personajes a excepción de los de Hiroyuki, es solo una coincidencia.**

**Capitulo 16.**

**Secretos.**

_Tocaban la puerta._

_Nadie respondió._

_Tocan la puerta nuevamente._

_Nadie responde._

_Tocan con más fuerza._

_Una rubia se queja._

_Y todos comienzan a distribuirse tareas._

Yoh deseaba cuidar a Anna, Hao deseaba cuidar a Anna. Tamao pese a su reticencia tuvo que bajar. Horo fue por cubetas de agua caliente y Ren cargó a Anna fuera de la escena del crimen. Seguido de dos Asakura que se lanzaban miradas de fuego.

- Basta ya.- Dijo autoritariamente Ren mientras paraba de golpe.

- Eso díselo a Yoh...

- Más bien tú eres el que no entiende Hao...

Y hubieran seguido discutiendo de no ser porque Yoh vislumbró a tres chicas al fondo. Una de ellas era Tamao, pero las otras dos, desconocía totalmente quienes eran.

- Tamao.. ¿Quiénes son ellas?.- Preguntó Yoh olvidándose de Anna por completo.

- Hola... yo soy Ashita Kira Tsuki...- Dijo emocionada la chica de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes.

Mi nombre es Ketsuron Kiru... espero no incordiarles.- Dijo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

- Para nada... .- Dijo Yoh sin poder contenerse, pues de un modo u otro ya se encontraba prendado de ellas. Hao le dio un codazo pero Yoh no respondió.

_**- Algo anda mal con Yoh.- Dijo Hao viendo a Anna y de inmediato se apresuró para curarla. **_

- ¿Ya?.- Preguntó Ren quien se había metido al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y al ver a Hao que se apresuraba a curar a Anna iba a meter el botiquín de nuevo al baño. Pero Hao negó con la cabeza y proyectó inesperadamente sus pensamientos al Tao, con tal fuerza que el pobre se tambaleó.

**- No lo hagas.. algo me impide usar mis poderes... no uses los tuyos, no mires a los ojos... no puedo decir más.- Dijo Hao y de inmediato cortó a comunicación**.

- Hao... .- Dijo preocupado Ren.

- Pásame el botiquín.- pidió Hao despreocupadamente mientras colocaba a Anna en una posición cómoda.

- Esta muy pálida.- Dijo Ren quitando la sangre que aun brotaba de su cabeza, limpiándola y deteniéndole dicha herida.

- Supongo que tú estarás muy campante después de haber perdido tanta sangre.- Dijo un Hao muy sarcástico.

- Me refería en realidad a...

- Esta bien Tao.. no molestes... pásame un trapo húmedo.- Dijo Hao apresurado mientras verificaba que no hubiese ninguna herida de profundidad.

- Maldición… .- Dijo Hao observándola con detenimiento.

- ¿Que sucede?.- Dijo Ren

- Checa esta herida de aquí.- Dijo Hao mostrándole.

- Necesitara ver a un doctor urgente o morirá desangrada...- Dijo el chino. Hao asintió y sin más la cargó con cuidado y salió en medio de la torrencial lluvia. Ren suspiró.

- ¿Y Anna?.- Pregunta Horo trayendo las cubetas de agua caliente.

- Hao la ha llevado al hospital.- Dijo Ren

- ¿Que pasa no la va a curar? Creí que lo haría… nos dijo que lo haría.- Preguntó Horo molesto**.**

- Nada… solo no mires a los ojos a _nadie_ o eres hombre muerto.- Dijo Tao advirtiéndoselo y sin más se marchó de allí. Horo frunció el ceño. Era alivianado inclusive distraído, ok… pero no un estúpido. Y eso le bastaba para saber cuando Ren estaba o no jugando.

Anna lanzó un gemido y Hao apresuró el paso. Pero al llegar a la linde del bosquecillo recostó a Anna y comenzó a curarla. Se notaron ciertos cambios en el aire. Como si alguien hubiese metido la mano en un charco de agua cristalina.

Pasaron unos minutos y Anna pudo respirar con normalidad e irguiéndose se volteó para mirar a Hao quien estaba pálido y unas gotas de sudor cruzaban su rostro.

- Arigatou Hao….- Dijo Anna ayudándole a restablecerse.

- Esta bien… solo me costó un poco más de lo que creía.- Respondió este.

- Hao… han llegado ¿neh?.- Dijo Anna y este en respuesta asintió.

- Así es… no las mires a los ojos…

- Hao… ¿Yoh y Tamao?.- Preguntó Anna

- Estarán bien.- Dijo Hao sentándose a su lado.

- Hao…

- ¿Mh?

- No te burles pero… quiero que me ayudes a superar mis poderes.- Murmuró la rubia.

- Tu y yo somos insuperables Anna…

- Sabes a que me refiero… yo no puedo controlar tantos poderes…

- Tampoco yo… al menos no del modo correcto….- Dijo Hao

- Los Onis…

- Al parecer en tiempos de crisis son comidos por el Dai Denryoku.- Dijo Hao.

- Estamos a salvo en el peligro… menuda ironía.- Bufó Anna. Hao rió.

- Algo así… debemos cuidarnos de todo Anna… inclusive leer mentes… el más mínimo indicio de nuestros poderes y seremos comidos.

- No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Ren… .- Dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño…

- Lo hice… use mis poderes para ello… pero en ese momento ellas estaban distraídas.- Dijo Hao acercándose a Anna.

- Ya veo… no podemos de momento hacer nada más… lo cual es frustrante.- Dijo Anna

- Lo frustrante esta no poder más que prevenirnos y robar poderes…de este modo podremos combatirlo.- Dijo Hao…

- Sí pero ¿Que pasará cuando todo esto termine? Sabes que la leyenda dice que murieron muchos.

- Otros tantos se salvaron….- Protestó Hao.

- ¡Hao!.- Suspiró Anna resignada

- No te preocupes por quien morirá ¿Vale?.- Dijo mirándola divertido.

- ¿Entonces?

- Preocúpate por que no sigan pasando esas pesadillas y yo te ayudaré a que mínimo puedas usar fuerza corporal.- Dijo Hao.

- ¿Para que? Ellas no usarían fuerza corporal.

- Según tu sueño es algo que usan.- Dijo Hao

- No Hao… lo que usan es el terror como fuerza gravitatoria.- Dijo Anna sincerándose.

- Escucha, solo hazme caso y comencemos a entrenar.

- ¿Ahora?.- Preguntó Anna.

- No…- Hao tumbó a Anna sobre el pasto y la besó con desenfreno.- No me vuelvas a hacer lo que me hiciste Anna… me vuelvo loco.- Dijo Hao frunciendo el ceño. Anna alzó una ceja pícara.

- ¿Exactamente que… Asakura?

- Sabes bien que pequeña demonio.- Y la volvió a besar, esta vez de un modo más pausado, deteniéndose a explorar.

Al día siguiente antes, durante y después del desayuno se desarrollaron sucesos dignos de mencionar.

Estaban todos de lo más tranquilo posible. Claro si consideras que Ren tomaba leche en silencio y lanzando miradas asesinas a Hao y un tanto clasificadas como "desconocidas para la humanidad" a Anna. Anna y Hao se miraban cada dos por tres. Y Horo se la pasaba comiendo y viendo a Anna.

Yoh sirviendo los platos con mucho esmero a Kiru y a Ashita. Al igual que Tamao. Claro en Tamao era algo normal. Pero Yoh… bueno esa era otra agua. Anna cada que Yoh no miraba lanzaba miradas asesinas y cargadas de celos.

No obstante hubo ciertos problemas "técnicos". Y es que Anna deseaba que Kiru y Ashita hicieran tareas domesticas.

- Ya se los dije… o pagan o hacen tareas domesticas… y si no… bueno ya pueden irse por donde vinieron.- Dijo Anna negándose a mirarlas a los ojos.

- Pero por supuesto que no… mi hermana y yo somos invitadas de honor de Tamao e Yoh… ¿Neh Yoh-kun?

- Así es Anna… son mis invitadas y además no te afecta… puedes poner a Horo o a Ren.- Dijo Yoh hipnotizado por la belleza de Kiru y Ashita.

- Yoh… creo que Horo te llamaba.- Dijo Anna con frialdad, e Yoh de inmediato fue a ver.

La furia que echaban las tres, era intoxicante. Se sentía tensión en el ambiente, y uno podía cortar esa tensión literalmente con cuchillo.

Anna le dio la espalda a Kiru.

- Es mi ultima palabra… .- Pronunció Anna y sin más Ashita lanzó un cuchillo que atravesó la habitación y casi mata a Anna.

- Jamás… de aquí no sales hasta que te disculpes con nosotras.- Dijo Ashita. Kiru asintió.

- Anna nosotras queremos ser amigas tuyas.- Dijo Kiru.

- En lo personal… preferiría que ninguna se me acerque o me veré obligada a tomar riendas del asunto.- Dijo Anna molesta. Ashita rió.

- ¿Porque no acaban con toda esta tortura ya?.- Dijo Anna

- Ashita cálmate.- Dijo Kiru.

- Es el destino Anna… el destino.- Dijo Ashita.

Anna quitó el cuchillo y se lo lanzó a Ashita a la cual le atravesó la mano. Ashita no gritó en cambio se le quedó viendo a Anna muy seria. Anna sintió un escalofrío antinatural y en contra de su buen juicio volteó a ver que hacían…

Ren entró por un poco de leche y encontró a Kiru inconsciente. Ashita con un cuchillo que le atravesaba toda la mano y chorreaba escandalosamente y Anna…

- Anna ¿Que tienes?.- Pregunto Ren acercándosele. Anna lo miró a los ojos y Ren notó una lagrima como bajaba por su mejilla. Ren limpió su mejilla y depositó un beso en ella.

- Ren…

- Esta bien Anna… solo te defendiste.- Dijo Ren.

- Yo no… yo… .- Anna estaba conmocionada y Ren no comprendía porque. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar pues en medio de todo entró Hao y azotó la puerta. Miró a Ren y sin más cogió una manzana y se sentó como si nada a comerla.

- Hao yo…

- Déjame solo Anna.- Dijo con una voz muy distinta a la suya. Estaba furioso.

- Ha- hai .- Anna se paró y salió de allí. Ren la siguió.

Lo que pasó allí adentro con Hao y las dos problemáticas chicas, solo es algo que saben ellos. Una historia que probablemente se cuente en otra ocasión.

- ¿Sabes? Yo no me fío de Ashita.

- Pues yo no me fío de ninguna de las dos.- Respondió Hao más tarde, una vez que se hubieron calmado las cosas. Anna lo miró.

- Ya veo… supongo que esta bien… ninguna nos ha dado motivos para confiar en ellas….

- Sí así es… pero tampoco nos han dado motivo para atacarlas… eso significa que debemos esperar y prepararnos porque pasara pronto.- Anna asintió y Hao la rodeó con su brazo.

Horo interrumpió de pronto un tanto sonrojado y agitado.

- Anna ¿Podemos hablar?.- pidió el Ainu

- Habla entonces.- Dijo la rubia.

- A solas.- Dijo Horo mirando a Hao.

- Ahora vengo.- Dijo Hao entre dientes y salió de allí. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Pero la sacerdotisa era muy impaciente.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Que pasa?.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza Horokeu.

- ¿Que ibas a decirme?.- Pidió Anna.

- Eh Anna no te enojes ¿si?... pero quiero tener tu palabra de que no me golpearas antes.- Dijo Horo sentándose cerca.

- Mhm.- Asintió Anna.

El Ainu sin esperar más, se levantó y caminó hasta donde la rubia. Y Anna confundida volteó a verlo.

- ¿A quien amas, Anna?.- Pidió el Ainu.

- ¿Uh?.- Anna curveó una ceja.

- Más propiamente dicho… ¿Quién es esa persona que ocupa tu mente y tu corazón?.- Preguntó Horo

- ¿Quién te crees para hacerme esa pregunta?.- Exigió saber Anna. Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Él la besó. No era un beso dulce como los de Yoh ni apasionado como los de Hao… era… diferente. Anna estaba anonadada. Y fue entonces cuando se percató de que Hao y Horo yacían en el suelo dándose puñetazos. La puerta había sido derrumbada literalmente y por ella asomaban Yoh, Tamao, Kiru y Ashita totalmente sorprendidos.

- ¿Se puede saber que rayos hacen?.- Dijo Anna irguiéndose y haciendo uso de su voz potente.

- No permitiré que te ponga una mano encima ese bastardo.- Dijo Hao furioso.

- Él no es nadie para decirme que hacer y que no.- Dijo a voz en cuello Horo. Anna suspiró. Así que era eso. Anna se levantó y rápidamente abofeteó a Horo.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer.- Exigió Anna y se giró a ver a Hao. Le dirigió una dura mirada y salió de allí. Hao sonrió. Ella no se atrevía a tocarlo.. al menos aún no le esperaba su castigo. Pero conociéndola debía ir pronto o su castigo sería peor.

Anna estaba loca si realmente creía que iba a hacer semejante cosa. Y es que por mucho que lo hubiese hecho antes, jamás había sido nada serio. No la iba a matar ni le iba a tocar un solo pelo. Bueno…

No para lo que ella se proponía.

- Ya te lo he dicho Hao… veamos como reacciona mi instinto al verme atacada seriamente… así practicamos.

- Y yo te dije que puedes esperar sentada… no lo haré.- Dijo Hao viendo a Anna fruncir el ceño.

- Sí lo harás… a menos que quieras que me busque alguien más y creéme lo encontraré….- Le advirtió Anna.

- ¿Alguien más?.- Hao levanto una ceja. Esa chica lo iba a volver loco.

- Para que me ataque.- Dijo Anna decidida. Hao suspiró y le lanzó una pequeña llama que falló por muy poco.

- Tendrás que esquivar todo lo que te lancé… inclusive rocas… y demás… .- Dijo Hao poniéndose en posición.

La tarde transcurrió sin mayor mención… excepto quizá cuando se interrumpió la clase. Hao le lanzaba cuchillos de todo tipo. Anna los esquivaba pero pese a todo había recibido unas cuantas heridas.

Hao saltó y dio unas volteretas en el aire, se plantó delante suyo y le coloco una daga en el cuello.

- Detente allí Asakura.- Dijo una voz femenina muy molesta, preparándose para luchar.

- ¿Pilika?.- Preguntó Anna viendo que esta no tenía la menor intención de abandonar su postura.

_Ya veo que tenía razón respecto a los Asakura._

_Hay que exterminar semejante basura._

- Anna… puedes ponerte bajo cubierta… ya estas a salvo.- Comentó Pilika sin su habitual carácter alegre. Hao refunfuño por lo bajo al recibir uno de los cuchillos anteriores rozándole.

- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces Asakura Hao porque un movimiento en falso… y eres hombre muerto… .- Dijo Pilika. Ella pensó unos momentos y se volvió para guardar sus armas.- _Yoh… tienes el beneficio de la duda…_ .- Murmuró ella y se limpió una lagrima rápidamente. No le gustaba nada de esto pero todo fuese por Anna.- _Por ahora…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Obsesión

**Disclaimer. Ya saben la historia es mia lo demás es de Takei.**

**N/A: Disculpas, tardé en actualizar. Pero no me venía la inspiración. Gracias por sus ánimos y sus reviews. **

* * *

**Cambios.**

**Capitulo 17.**

**Obsesión.**

Jamás creerás en algo que no veas, eso es algo que no solo Anna tenía en mente, si no todos en la Tierra. De modo que había decidido que quizás era momento de enterarse de todo lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, no solo con ella y su cuerpo, también con su ciudad y el mundo.

Sabía que durante los últimos días se había formado una especie de enemistad con todos los habitantes de la pensión.

Pilika estaba dividida, apoyaba a Yoh y sin embargo pensaba mal sobre Hao, quien a su vez pasaba demasiado tiempo con Anna. Hao, y Anna lo sabía, Hao era la única persona en quien podía confiar. Pues de momento Yoh había optado por la idea de que Kiru era la chica fantástica.

Vaya, ni siquiera sabía que Yoh hubiese mostrado atracción por algo que no fuesen las naranjas, funga fu fu y Bob – Love.

Ni tampoco que usara tan frecuente la palabra. Fantástico y sus conjugaciones, todo el tiempo. Yoh no se conocía por ser estúpido. Por mucho que lo intentara.

No era estúpido.

Anna ya no sabía a quien quería de vuelta, si a Yoh. O a Hao. Quien también estaba actuando de forma rara. Aunque a _kami_ gracias. Sabía que no tanto como Yoh o Tamao.

Por otro lado no paraba de recibir cartas y regalos. Claro que no sería de que preocuparse, diría cualquier chica. Pero Anna no era cualquier chica, y tampoco los regalos eran comunes.

De hecho, despertar en un cuarto donde hay una carta con sangre y una rata sin cabeza, no era precisamente un regalo que le hubiese gustado en absoluto.

Anna fue hasta su ropero. Comenzó a buscar dentro pero no logró ni si quiera llegar al fondo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Anna cerró su ropero irritada y se encaminó hasta la puerta.

- Anna ¿Piensas comer?.- Preguntó Yoh. Anna suspiró y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Pero Yoh volvió a tocar.

- Anna, quieren que vayas a comer.- Dijo Yoh.

- Y yo que se me deje en paz.- Gritó Anna.

- ¿Anna?.- Dijo una figura semidesnuda en su cama. Anna se sonrojó violentamente. No es que Hao hubiese dormido allí desde luego, pero el muy cínico había oído y se había aparecido en su cuarto de ese modo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hao?.- Le espetó Anna en voz baja para que Yoh no oyese. Hao la miró con burla, lo que hizo que esta rodase los ojos, abriese la puerta de un tirón y fuera a desayunar.

No era que no supiera lo que con esa mirada Hao le insinuaba, de hecho… lo sabía y no le molestaba que Hao hubiese aparecido en medio de todo, casi desnudo.

Lo que le molestaba en cuestión, era muy diferente a lo que estaba en esos momentos en su habitación.

Un leve sonrojo cruza sus mejillas, de forma instantánea. Hao.

En ese condenado momento le dan ganas de levantarse de su silla y correr hasta su habitación para…

Anna sacudió la cabeza violentamente y siguió su desayuno en silencio. Por mucho que deseará que todo eso acabase pronto, sabía con exactitud que apenas era el inicio.

Tras un gran debate consigo, Ren se dirigió a Anna poco después del desayuno.

- Anna.- Inició Ren, Anna arqueó una ceja y lo miró atentamente.- Solo para que lo sepas, puedes contar conmigo. Tras un largo silencio Anna se volteó a ver la televisión y el chino camino hacia la puerta.

- Arigatou.- Dijo Anna y eso hizo que Ren parase de golpe sumamente colorado. Anna para él, era como una hermana. Ciertamente no podían ser nada más, no cuando ambos tenían sus miradas puestas en otros objetivos. Ren suspiró. Tenía que hablar con esa endemoniada mujer. Que siempre le hubiese gustado, no significaba nada si ella no lo sabía. Se tropezó con Yoh y Kiru y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente anonadado. Kiru se enroscaba en Yoh con sus piernas mientras que lo besaba con una pasión francamente increíble. De cualquier forma eso no había sido lo increíble. Sino que Yoh estuviese respondiendo del mismo modo. Frunció el ceño y recordando la advertencia de Hao, se fue a su habitación.

- ¿Los has visto?.- Preguntó una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

- Sí, francamente de no ser porque Tsuki lo ha hechizado para que no reaccione… creo que le pegaría un buen puñetazo.- Dijo Ren. Horo asintió y Hao frunció el ceño.

- Me preocupa ciertamente Anna, el Dai Denryoku ciertamente lo que quiere no es más que hacer que tengamos ira en nuestros corazones, de ese modo exterminará a toda la humanidad y no tendrá que volver a hacer su trabajo jamás.

- No dijiste que tenía mente propia.- Dijo Horo molesto. Hao lo miró seriamente.

- Apenas me he enterado, son ciertos rumores lo que me hace pensar que puede ser el Dai Denryoku la hermana de Kiru. Tsuki.- Dijo Hao.

- Pero entonces ¿No sería conveniente destruirla ahora? .- Preguntó Ren y Hao negó con la cabeza.

- No, lo mejor será esperar a que se desate el campo de batalla, ya que sino, estaremos perdidos, escuchen, el poder se rige por normas estrictas, atacas al poder antes de la ultima batalla y mueres, si lo atacas durante la ultima batalla es mas probable que ganes, aunque no seré optimista del todo, también hay quien muere durante la ultima batalla.- Finalizó Hao. Ren suspiró.

- ¿Qué hay contigo y con Anna?.- Dijo Ren. Si Hao se sorprendió, no dio muestra de ello.

- Lo que deberemos ella y yo, hacer durante la batalla, será muy diferente a lo que harán ustedes.- Contestó Hao.

Más tarde cuando Anna había subido a su dormitorio a buscar el libro, a escondidas de Hao, por cierto, puesto que él le había dicho que no lo abriera y menos lo leyera. ¡Bah! No era ninguna tonta, si lo leía podría saber exactamente que hacer en el momento indicado.

Pero al parecer nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta vez por Horokeu.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?.- Pregunto Anna amenazante.

- Una novia.- Dijo Horo viéndola pero estaba que sudaba de nervios. Anna le azotó la puerta en la cara.

- Esta bien Anna, Ren dice que necesita hablar contigo.- Pidió Horo.

- ¿Y porque demonios no vino él acá?

- Porque… porque dijo que necesitaba reunirse contigo en el parque.- La voz de Horo se oía cada vez más desesperada.

- Lo siento no me interesa ir.- Dijo Anna y salió para darle una buena paliza al azul. Para dirigirse a la cocina. Necesitaba algo de té. En eso vio a Yoh. Realmente no podía soportarlo así que de un tirón sacó a Yoh de las garras de Kiru y se lo llevó a la cocina.

- ¿Que pasa, Anna?.- Preguntó Yoh. Anna lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Y lo estampó contra una pared. Pero Yoh rehuyó de su mirada. Anna soltó un par de maldiciones, todas dirigidas a las personas que habían provocado eso. Y sin más lo besó.

**¿Qué demonios haces?** Se preguntó una voz maldiciendo a Anna. **Lo único que puede evitar el hechizo, es el amor. Y de eso, Anna tiene de sobra. **

Maldijo para sus adentros. Y más tarde algo se rompió dentro de su mente, de forma tan dolorosa que le hizo gritar.

Los ojos de Yoh regresaron a su estado original. Mientras que el chico tomó de la cintura de la sacerdotisa y la atrajo a él.

Anna gimió de placer. Pero sin embargo, se despegó de Yoh en cuanto este empezó a corresponderle.

- Annita… ¿Eso significa que..?.-Preguntó Yoh. Yoh fue súbitamente interrumpido por una sonora bofetada.

- Eres un BAKA…..- Le gritó, entre colorada y con lagrimas en sus ojos. Y antes de que pudiera Yoh decir nada, Anna tomó el té que yacía en la mesa y salió de allí dejando a Yoh confundido.

- Si te pierdo… jamás te lo perdonaré, Yoh Asakura.- Dijo con lagrimas y una media sonrisa en sus ojos la sacerdotisa ya en su habitación.

Una vez tomado el té, Anna rebuscó en su armario asegurándose de que no se perdía de nada.

Y tras muchos intentos y fracasos, lo encontró. Y lo colocó bajo su almohada, ya que nuevamente habían ido a interrumpirle. Esta vez, se trataba de Jun. Jun había estado un par de días fuera de Japón. Nadie sabía exactamente que había ido a hacer. Aunque la sospecha de Anna sobre que se tratase de alguna cosa relacionada con Lee Pailong, no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza.

Anna subió a Jun a su cuarto y en lo que la rubia recogía su desorden y pelaba con Horo e Yoh por su estúpida fiesta de la Amistad y el Regreso de Yoh. Jun se tiró en el futón de Anna, topándose sin querer con la almohada.

- ¿Ah?.- Jun frunció el ceño.- Esta almohada esta muy dura, ajá… ya sabía.

Jun sacó el libro de Anna.

- ¿Como?... .- Se preguntó. Reconociendo el libro al instante. Ella lo miró con cariño y sin más trató de abrirlo pero sus esfuerzos solo hicieron que saltarán chispas del libro. Y este, cayó al suelo dejando a una Jun asustada y sorprendida.

Mientras tanto, Anna seguía discutiendo a pleno pulmón con Horo, quien la tachaba de bruja y amargada.

- No me importa, y si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que termines a más tardar a las once de la noche.- Dijo y sin más azotó la puerta.

- ¿Muy difícil?.- Le preguntó Hao con voz seductora detrás de la oreja, mientras rodeaba su cintura.

- No te haces idea.- Dijo Anna tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Hao.- Diablos.. Hao alguien nos puede ver

- Pero ¿Qué crees? No hay nadie.- Dijo besándole el lóbulo. Anna se volteó, de modo que se quedaron frente a frente.

- ¿Se supone que debo creerte?.- Dijo Anna alzando una ceja.

- Siempre, porque yo siempre tengo la razón.- Dijo Hao acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Mmm de algún modo no encuentro eso muy convincente.- Dijo Anna rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

- Tendrás que encontrarlo.- Dijo con voz ronca Hao, y sin perder más tiempo, la besó.

Pero Anna de algún modo había tenido esa noche la razón, no muy lejos a ellos, se encontraba alguien mirándoles, oculto entre las sombras.

"_Si creen que todo esto durará… me temo que se equivocan más de lo que deberían"_ Se dijo una voz para sí.

Mientras tanto, en la noche, otra conversación se desarrollaba, poco a poco.

- Demonios…esa Anna rompió mi hechizo por completo.- Dijo golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

- Te dolerá el puño si sigues de ese modo.- Dijo otra voz.

- Y encima ya no puedo controlar a Yoh… por más que lo intento.- Se dijo frustrada la voz.

- Donde hay amor el mal no entra, y tú eres el mal ¿O no?

- ¡Cierra la boca! La chica lo pagará caro.- Dijo la otra voz. Se hizo un largo silencio y luego la misma voz comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada.- Muy caro…

Anna encontró el libro en medio de la habitación y de inmediato pensó en Jun, seguramente la chica terminó de leerlo y se le olvidó depositarlo en su lugar.

Anna sacudió su cabeza… definitivamente debería hablar con Jun mañana, por ahora no tenía caso alguno, ya que se hallaba dormida dos habitaciones al lado.

Recogió el libro y justo cuando se dispuso a abrirlo alguien tocó. Bien, dejaría que creyeran que estaba dormida.

Pero quien quiera que fuese no cesó de tocar y por unos segundos llegó a creer que el libro estaba maldito. Pero desechó esa idea y más tarde los sonidos cesaron.

Anna abrió el libro, justo para alcanzar a oír la voz de Hao abalanzarse sobre ella como un lobo, varias luces inundaron la habitación y sin más Hao cerró el libro.

- Ya es demasiado tarde… has hecho que inicie realmente la batalla.- Murmuró Hao.- Supongo… que era inevitable.

- Así que… ¿Eres tú?.- Preguntó una voz a Anna, una voz fría que la recorrió por completo. Delante de la puerta estaba una mujer parada de cabello dorado.- Te deseo suerte… porque la necesitaras.

Sin más la mujer les lanzó un rayo de luz a ambos, que para cuando se disipó, pudieron observar como la mujer no estaba, pero en su lugar ambos tenían pegado al pecho los dijes del Yin y Yang, que por cierto. Ardían.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Por cuestiones de estudio, de la familia, de proyectos y más andaré actualizando de forma muy inesperada, además con tantas cosas mi mente no me rinde lo suficiente como para estar en todos lados a la vez. Por cierto la historia ya esta terminada y me temo que todavía se va a alargar otro tanto. así que no se despeguen porque aun nos faltan varios meses por delante. Y para los que pregunten, ya tengo las parejas y las situaciones BIEN DEFINIIIDAS. Sorry para los que querían alguna pareja de por medio. Ah y cero Yaoi!. Tambien Sorry, solo creí que debía avisarles.**

**¿Reviews?**


	18. Competencia

**Disclaimer: **

**Shaman King es Propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei, la historia de Cambios, me pertenece en su totalidad.**

**Esta es una historia de ficción, cualquier similitud con otras historias y/o personajes a excepción de los de Hiroyuki, es solo una coincidencia.**

* * *

Cambios.

**Capitulo 18.**

**Competencia.**

Jamás habrá competencia donde no haya un interés en común. Y eso es algo que sinceramente había entre los gemelos Asakura.

O entre Tsuki y Kiru. En general, la competencia se basa en un interés común y en distintos objetivos.

Hacia eso de las dos de la tarde, un chico cuyos cabellos verdes y porte causaba especial furor sobre todo en la ciudad de Tokio, emprendió marcha hasta Funbari sin descanso alguno.

Al mismo tiempo que dicho personaje un negrito emprendía apenas vuelo a Tokio. Pero muy por el contrario al primer mencionado, jamás llegaría si quiera a causar un buen aspecto entre la buena clase, ni por asomo.

Mientras varios personajes se movían, con capital a Funbari, otros se enfrentaban entre si para ganar una competencia entre hermanos que solo podría terminar en una catástrofe o bien solo una persona podría parar si se decidiese.

Por otro lado era importante definir su interés para así poder enfrentarse al equipo opuesto.

- ¿Estas escuchándome hermano?.- Dijo Pilika molesta. Su hermano asintió y la miró muy serio.

- Pero creo que te equivocas, Hao sabe lo que hace, no es alguien que me caiga muy bien pero en definitiva no voy a pelear con él, no solo porque es suicida sino porque sabe que es lo que pasa.- Dijo su hermano. Pilika bufó con fuerza.

Bueno pues trataré de convencer a Ren de que me siga, eres un gran tonto por defender a los Asakura.- Dijo mirándolo con odio. Horo se estremeció. No creía haber actuado mal pero no le gustaba que su hermanita le mirase de ese modo. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su lasaña tamaño doble que se había comprado en una tienda de comida rápida mientras su hermana le lanzaba un par de palabrotas y se marchaba enfadada dando un portazo.

Sí Hao era malo, Yoh también lo era.

Eso lo comprobó Pilika en cuanto pisó la habitación y vio a Yoh molesto con Hao. Se estaban pegando a todo lo que daba. Anna por su parte los miraba indiferente. Aunque cualquiera que pasaba por allí podía ser consciente de la tensión en sus hombros.

- Paren.- Pidió Anna. Pero ninguno le hizo mucho caso, la pelea en su forma original se había formado cuando Yoh, que por culpa de Tsuki, quien había hecho una observación y se la había dado a mostrar a este.

Hao y Anna habían sido conscientes de que debían ocultar los símbolos Yin y Yang o la mitad correspondiente.

Pero de algún modo estos habían salido a relucir encima de sus ropas. Lo cual hizo que Yoh se pusiera celoso. Más tarde Hao se puso celoso cuando Yoh lo bombardeó con imágenes poco inocentes de Anna. Las cuales estaban medio mezcladas con lo que cualquier adolescente ve en revistas y lo que hacía un tiempo había sucedido entre Anna y él.

Más tarde Hao sonrió burlón y le dijo que él había disfrutado mucho realmente con las escenas – Aunque claramente estaba ardiendo en celos igual que su hermano - . Yoh no soportó más y se lanzó a golpearlo a lo cual Hao le respondió, embarcándose así en una pelea muy violenta que hasta Anna comenzó a dudar si podría o no separarlos. Hasta que convocó a Zenki y Goki.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Preguntó Pilika y Anna se sonrojó.

- Nada importante, solo pelea de hermanos.- Dijo reponiéndose de su sonrojo y actuando con indiferencia. Pilika frunció el ceño y fue a buscar a Ren, pero fue detenida por Tsuki.

- Ren no esta de tu lado, yo también traté pero en definitiva prefiere a los Asakura.- Pilika se sorprendió.- Tenemos que proteger a Anna a como de lugar de ellos, antes Yoh estaba con nosotros pero a pesar de las peleas que tenga con su hermano, cree que nosotros la queremos dañar y es mentira.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Hay más?.- Preguntó Pilika. Tsuki asintió.

- Sí, pero no le digas a mi hermana, Kiru tiene la tonta idea que los Asakura son tan guapos que es imposible que hagan algo malo.- Dijo Tsuki poniendo en blanco los ojos.- Hay mucho que hacer ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y me ayudas?

Pilika asintió y la siguió hasta el final del oscuro pasillo.

Yoh se quejaba continuamente mientras Anna le ponía los vendajes – Con Hao ya había acabado de hacerlo – De modo que le tocaba a Yoh.

- Deja de moverte.- Le recriminó Anna. Yoh sonrió avergonzado.

- Lo siento Annita, es que duele mucho.- Dijo Yoh y Anna suspiró.

- Ya lo sé, pero es tú culpa.- Dijo Anna.- Listo, ahora no lo muevas o se abrirán las heridas.

- Anna, yo... – Yoh no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le dio un beso. Ella por su parte abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero le devolvió el beso.

Aquello era celestial de algún modo, no podía entender que, pero era mágico. Aquel beso era casi igual al que anteriormente habían compartido. Solo que... más tierno y dulce con un ligero sabor a menta.

- Auch.- dijo Yoh separándose.- Me ha dolido.

- Es obvio, te golpeó el labio.- Dijo Anna enarcando una ceja y sin más se levantó y se dirigió la puerta. Pero una mano la detuvo.- ¿Sucede algo, Yoh?

- ¿A quien amas realmente Anna?.- Preguntó Yoh mirándola con atención y serio como pocas veces. Anna abrió los ojos nuevamente de la sorpresa y luego los cerró fuertemente.

- Yoh... yo... no lo sé.- Y sin más se soltó del agarre en que la tenía y abrió la puerta. Yoh sonrió tristemente.

- Ya veo.- Dijo él. Ella derramó una lagrima que no se limpió por miedo a que Yoh supiese que lloraba.

- Go- gomen ne, Yoh.- Dijo Anna y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Yoh subió las escaleras y al final de estas se encontró con Hao mirándolo serio.

- Anna esta en peligro.- Y le mostró la rata muerta y la carta con sangre que había días antes recibido Anna. Yoh se puso pálido al instante.

- ¿Quien?.- Preguntó. Hao negó con la cabeza.

- No lo se, supongo que Ashita Kira Tsuki, ella atacó a Anna cuando tu estabas en trance.- Hao se sentía muy molesto al haberse dado cuenta que Anna no había confiado en él lo suficiente como para mostrarle las amenazas y decirle que iba a abrir el libro.

- ¿ No es la hermana de Kiru?¿Eso no convertiría a Kiru en una enemiga también?.- Preguntó Yoh. Hao volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- A los amigos tenlos cerca y a los enemigos más, de cualquier modo falta menos para la batalla de lo que te imaginas… de hecho me sorprende que no haya empezado ya. De pronto de la nada se oyó un grito y ambos Asakura gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Anna!.- Mientras salían disparados escaleras abajo. Al llegar a la cocina encontraron a Anna con una herida en el brazo bastante profunda, una en el tobillo, otra en la cara y otra en el hombro. Mientras una sombra empuñaba un cuchillo y la trataba de alcanzar.

Anna había bajado a tomar un té y buscar un bocadillo. Al abrir el refrigerador y tomar un pequeño bote de agua alguien había aparecido tras ella y Anna que hizo caso omiso tuvo que sentir el dolor en el hombro, cerca del cuello para apartarse y tratar de correr.

La persona se había abalanzado sobre ella y le había tirado al suelo donde lucharon con todo, pero un cuchillo en manos de una persona decidida a hacer daño, es muy peligroso.

Logró hacerle daño en el brazo justo cuando Anna le golpeó con fuerza la frente. Esa persona, aturdida por unos segundos dejo que Anna tambaleante se pusiera de pie y estaba en ello cuando la sombra la jaló de las piernas con el cuchillo en mano, con el objetivo de evitar que huyera, llegó a la pierna izquierda y a hacerle una herida en esta cuidando de no cortar venas importantes.

El resultado al instante fue una patada por parte de la sacerdotisa que le mandó a volar mientras esta misma caía al no poderse sostener más.

Anna se había roto un tobillo como resultado de su tremenda caída. De modo que no pudiendo soportarlo. Gritó lo cual hizo que su atacante sonriese más.

- ¿Y eso es ser una niña fuerte? Me das lástima.- Dijo la voz burlándose. Anna frunció el ceño. Ella no había tenido deseos de gritar pero el dolor de su tobillo era insoportable, y ahora se hallaba puesto en una muy extraña posición.

- ¿Porqué? .- Dijo ella viéndole a los ojos. El atacante sonrió.

- Porque me estorbas y lo único que harás en esta guerra es que si sobrevives, no podré ganar.- Dijo. En eso entraron Yoh y Hao a toda prisa y en cuestión de medio minuto inmovilizaron al la sombra, la cual luchó y pataleó para evitar que le quitasen la máscara. Pero cuando lo lograron fue realmente una locura saber quien era. Jun y Ren que habían llegado ya y más tarde Pilika se mostraron impresionados con demasía.

- ¿Tamao?.- Dijo Yoh sorprendido. Hao frunció el ceño. Él ya se esperaba algo como eso. La envidia que Tamao tenía hacía Anna había sido suficiente para hacerla reaccionar de aquel modo. La hipnosis y la controlación del ser humano tenían como regla que este jamás hacia algo que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer, cuando menos en sueños. Anna se levantó tambaleante y le pegó a Tamao una sonora bofetada que resonó por toda la pensión. Una lagrima atravesó el rostro de Tamao, pero por lo demás siguió impasible. Anna le dio otra bofetada. Seguida de seis más. Hasta que algo muy en el interior de Tamao se rompió y ella comenzó a llorar a lagrima viva.

- Lo siento señorita Anna, en verdad.- Dijo abrazándola de la nada. Anna se mostró circunspecta, pero no obstante también la abrazó y sin mediar palabra se fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- ¡Diablos, no puedo!.- Protestó Anna tras intentar curar sus heridas. Se oyó una risa masculina detrás de ella.

- Claro que no, lo estas haciendo mal.- Dijo y Anna frunció el ceño molesta.

- Hao, demonios, ven y ayúdame y no estés riéndote a costa mía.- Dijo Anna.

- ¿Cómo estabas segura de que lo lograrías?.- Preguntó Hao apareciéndole por detrás y ayudándole a curar sus heridas.

- Al parecer algo que a ti se te olvida con frecuencia es que tengo el séptimo poder, entre otros tantos que me otorgaste para vencer al Dai Denryoku.- Dijo Anna irónica. Hao alzó una ceja escéptico.

- Hasta ahora no habías demostrado demasiado.- Dijo él y ella sonrió levemente.

- No lo necesito, no con tantos cuidando de mí, pero cuando sea el momento, no habrá nada igual, créeme.

- No necesito que me digas eso, ya lo sé.- Dijo Hao asintiendo mientras le limpiaba la sangre que aun brotaba de todos lados.- ¿Como sigues de pie?.

- Con mis poderes.- Dijo Anna seria. Hao maldijo por lo bajo.

- No debes usarlos.- Dijo molesto.- Maldita sea Anna vendrán por nosotros.

- Hao, a estas alturas del partido me da igual, necesito mantenerme viva o no podré lograr lo que me propongo y si para eso necesito usar mis poderes…

- Vendrán por ti y te matarán, si quieres mantenerte viva déjalos de usar antes de que se den cuenta de ello. Todavía es tiempo, no se han recuperado de la perdida de Tamao.

- Esta bien… pero no dejes que me muera o perderemos la guerra y también la batalla.- Dijo y se desplomó sobre el pecho de Hao. Él sonrió un tanto molesto.

- Si dejará que te murieras me volvería loco, Kiyouyama.- Dijo acariciando su mejilla y siguió curándola con el botiquín a un lado.

Cuando por fin recuperó el conocimiento ya comenzaba el ocaso. Anna se levantó con cuidado y fue hacia la cocina por un té ya que tenía mucha sed.

Pero justo cerró ella la puerta tras suyo, cuando de la nada una explosión cubrió todo, desde la sala. Lo que obligó a Anna a abrir la puerta para observar que demonios había causado eso.

Al disiparse el polvo se mostró un campo de batalla y un Hao que estaba un tanto sonriente y a una Pilika muy enfadada. Anna frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Al parecer era algo que ambos venían haciendo desde hacía unos minutos.

De la nada un par de luces se dispusieron alrededor de la habitación ya destruida. Tsuki, Pilika, Tamao, Lyserg, Jeanne, Chocolove y Jun se situaron contra los Asakura. Dichas luces ahora brillaban en sus pechos en forma de dije. Pero por otro lado, justo en la otra esquina se colocaron de igual modo Ryuu, Ren, Horo, Kiru, Yoh y Hao. Ambos equipos se notaban tensos y en posición de ataque / defensa.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?.- Preguntó de pronto Manta, que acababa de llegar y había corrido al oír la explosión hacia ella en vez de huir como cualquier persona sensata lo haría.

- Esto es mi punto decisivo.- Dijo Anna y sin más se desmayó. Hao gritó y en eso fuertes vientos se sintieron alrededor.

Una bola de energía negra la cubrió y sin más se la llevó del lugar sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Bueno allí tienen, en él están de algún modo los personajes poniéndose en sus puntos de partida. Hubo beso entre Hao y Anna. Entre Yoh y Anna, Algo de acción con la pelea de Hao y Pilika.

**Puntos cruciales como la conversación entre Yoh y Anna y Tsuki y Pilika . Se forman los equipos. En fin, un poco de romance con Anna, Yoh y Hao para variar, porque el siguiente capitulo estará muy sangriento y decisivo para uno de nuestros personajes.**

**De hecho considerando todo, estamos a cuatro capítulos de la mitad del fic. Justamente. Ahora, que comenzarán a ser confusos. Sí, más de lo que son. Pero si no lo entienden todo, o algunas cosas escríbanme un review que con gusto les explicaré. Pero al final de toda la historia.**

**Y mil perdones a todos, me tardé un millón de años en actualizar, pero lo seguiré hasta terminarlo, yo espero que el año que viene lo termine al fin, ya que llevó con esta historia 2 años – el año que viene serán tres – de algún modo no me molesta, pero necesito acabarlo y terminar otras historias que tengo pendientes. **

**No se me desanimen por que me tarde, lo seguiré actualizando cada que pueda y me llegue inspiración.**

**Gracias a todos los que me siguen a pesar de mis constantes - ¿Debería decir inconstantes? – publicaciones. Y mis fallas de promesas.**

**Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, Nochebuena, y un Prospero Año Nuevo 2011.**

**Atentamente. **

**Anna Russo. **

**

* * *

**

**Un adelanto pequeñísimo:**

El tablero esta colocado y las piezas en su lugar, los dados se han tirado y han caído, solo falta que paren de girar...

Desde allí la ciudad se veía destruida. Todo eso era un caos absoluto. Y ella tenía que salir de allí antes de que las profecías se cumplieran, además... tenía cosas que hacer, su lugar no estaba allí, encerrada. No, su lugar estaba con él. O si no, que el diablo mismo se la llevase, porque no pretendía dejarle solo a que se arriesgara. Que el destino dijera lo opuesto, no significaba que no se pudiese cambiar.

Volteó a ver a la Tierra. Desde allí la ciudad se veía destruida, y su impaciencia crecía con cada minuto que pasaba, desesperada, desde allí, lo buscó con la mirada...


End file.
